Fears And Hearts
by TheVooDooFish
Summary: There is something down there, below the cities, waiting for its chance to strike. She was afraid of the dark, but he made her realise that it was the dark that should be afraid of her. Abe/OC. I suck at descriptions :3
1. Normal?

It had been a month now and it was finally over. All the trials and tests, blood samples, X-rays, scans, exploratory surgery, mental ability readings. It was all done. Gone.

I sighed, letting my eyes roam the room around me in something very close to awe. The first thing that hit me was the warmth of the place, so beautiful in its rich gold's and deep reds, making me instantly feel somehow welcome. Shaking myself, I realised how girly I had just sounded, which wasn't like me at all. God, all that testing had gone to my head. Truth be told I was far more manly than a woman of twenty should be. I like fights, cars, guns, explosives and shots. Lots of shots.

After a few more moments of swimming around in my own thoughts, I remembered that there were two agents behind my, probably wondering what I was gawking at. Squaring off my shoulders slightly, like I was about to be addressed by someone very important, I strode into the room. Then I stopped again, because I realised I had no idea why I was here.

"Make yourself comfortable Miss Hawkins," said a voice from behind me. I recognised it as Agent Nuke, a man I had already learned to mistrust completely. If I was asked why though, I wouldn't be able to give a reason beyond, "Because." I would call it the animal side of me being...prepared for the worst. He continued when I didn't move from the spot I was in,

"Another agent will be here shortly to show you around, wait here until then," thankfully, he did not wait for a reply and both he and the other agent left the room without another word. Somewhat carefully I padded across the floor to a large sofa, glancing over my shoulder every now and again. Something was watching me, following every move I made extremely closely. I sensed no threat though, no malice towards me. But I still didn't like it. I put down the two bags I held, both of them carrying everything I owned in this world. Almost everything, I corrected myself quickly, surprised I had forgotten my baby. My motorbike had to be the best thing that had ever happened to me, I thought to myself. That never betrayed me and got me shoved into some underground lab/freak show type thing. Yes, I was defiantly still angry about that. Stupid so called best friends.

It was with that thought I heard a slight chuckle – at least that's what it sounded like – from somewhere behind me. I spun around, at the same time grabbing a rather heavy book from the table next to the couch, to use as a makeshift weapon.

"Oh, no please don't do that," I jumped at the small voice, the grip on the book tightening.

"Who's there?" I asked, my tone as low and as dangerous as I could make it. I hadn't noticed anyone come in, so it must have been the same person as before, the one that was watching me. _But where was he? _Then, as if reading my thoughts, he spoke up again.

"Over here," moving my gaze to the left, I found the voice had come from a fish tank, for lack of a better word. It took over most of the wall, from floor to ceiling. I smiled at myself, having not noticed it before I realised my powers of observation were getting worse in my old age. I moved closer to the dazzling blue water, letting my hand reach out and touch the tick glass. Yes, there was defiantly something inside there; I could feel its life force, almost wriggling under my fingertips. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Some kind of aquatic life, as to be expected of course... but ...what?

"An interesting talent you have there," I jumped again, opening my eyes. Before me was something I could only describe as a merman, he had his hand up to the glass to, exactly where I had had mine. His head was cocked to one side as if trying to work something out, but for some reason he was having difficulty.

"What?" I asked quite plainly, nervous under his quizzical stare. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and removed his hand from the glass, letting it fall to his side.

"Forgive me, I was merely curious, I wasn't told about any new comers," he apologized. I wasn't entirely sure of what to say, my eyes scanning the patterns of swirling blue that made their way across his body. I noticed him look down, as if to check if there was something on him that had attracted my attention. I quickly averted my eyes, realising how that might have offended him. I mean, people had stared at me so many times, every time hurting just as much as the last. Even if I didn't mean it in a bad way, in fact I would go as far as to say I was admiring those patterns, like they were some sort of art, he didn't know that.

"Actually, I do," He pointed out sheepishly. Momentarily confused, I frowned. Then, with a jolt I understood something. He was reading my mind. Never very good with words, the only thing I could bring myself to say was,

"Hey!" then I took a tentative step away from the tank, as if that would help somehow.

"Sorry," he apologized again, "I can't help myself sometimes, it just happens."

"Oh," I managed, again my vocabulary amazing even myself. He chuckled, the same noise I had heard before. "Are you laughing at me?" I asked, razing an eyebrow almost playfully.

"It would seem so." I smiled, extending an arm, then realising he couldn't shake it; I shoved it in my pocket quickly.

"I'm Taya," I said with a grin.

"A pleasure to meat you Taya, I'm Abraham Saipan, but please, and I say this for the sake of my own sanity, call me Abe."

"Blue!" I think both me and Abe jumped slightly at the – as far as I could tell – random outburst from the doorway. "Sorry about the wait, I-"he noticed me then, the expression on my face obviously one of confusion. He was a red man, who looked quite like an ape, I thought to myself. This must be normal down here. I coughed, looking at my feet for a moment, again cursing myself for staring. But when I looked back up, he was still eyeing me. I frowned.

"Wow," he said.

"What?" I asked, now feeling anger making its way through my body. He was defiantly staring at my eyes. Defiantly.

"Your, like a cat or something?"

"Red!" Scolded Abe, "That's no way to greet our newest member!" Without replying he plodded towards me. I found myself looking up at the giant moments later, as he towered over me. He moved his head to one side, as if trying to see something behind me. I backed away, bumping straight into Abe's tank with a loud thump. At another time I would have said sorry, but I didn't want to take my eyes off the Red man, not until I knew why he was acting like he was. I mean, yeh I look kind of freaky, but he's not one to talk!

"What the hell are you doing?!" I challenged as he moved even closer.

"Do you have a tail?" he asked, suddenly realising how close we really were and backing off.

"No, I do not have a tail!" I hissed, folding my arms across my chest and pushing myself up off Abe's tank. There was silence for one long, dreadful moment, and then the ape-man scratched his head with a huge hand. It looked like it was made of rock...was that even possible?

"Err, sorry. Where are my...um...manners?"

"Not here, apparently," I heard Abe mumble to himself. My mood lightened up a little then, and I found myself smiling.

"I'm HellBoy. Or Red. Or, whatever you wanna call me I suppose," he shrugged his huge shoulders, looking anywhere but at me.

"He likes cats," said Abe, as if that explained everything.

"Yeh, sorry." I considered giving him a lecture about how that gave him no excuse to stare at me, or search for appendages I didn't have. But then, I remembered that I was going to live here now and friends would be far better than enemies.

"That's ok," I answered, smirking at how shameful he looked. "I'm Taya."

At that moment there was a spark of recognising in his eyes, then he cursed a few times.

"What's the matter?" I questioned, wondering if random outbursts of colours and swere words were common with him.

"I was supposed to show you around, but I promised Liz... and I only came here to tune his pages, then I was going to go..." He continued to talk, but to himself as far as I could tell. I watched him move around the room, slightly amused by the argument he was having with himself. Momentarily I wondered who Liz was, then decided I would find out soon enough anyway and I shouldn't disturb him form...well, himself.

"Is it Wednesday?" Asked Abe. I turned to face him.

"Sorry, no idea. Why?"

"Liz made Red promise to spend Wednesdays with her," he explained. With that I learned two things. One – HellBoy had a girlfriend, (This made me smile for some pathetic reason, as the thought even freaks didn't live their lives alone sprung to mind.) And two – the colours weren't random, they were nicknames.

"I see," I said, then walked to where HellBoy was practically leaping around. "Um, HellBoy?" He stopped and looked at me.

"Yeh?"

"I'll be fine for tonight, you can show me around some other time," for a moment his face lit up. Then he frowned again.

"But Manning's' gonna through a hissy fit at me. He wanted to me to show you around because...well he said something along the lines of – 'It encourages bonding and teamwork. Now stop arguing with me.'- I hate that man." I laughed, then shook my head.

"If he asks, I'll tell him you were the best chaperone anyone could have ever asked for." Without needing me to say another word, he thanked me and dashed off to see his Liz. I was left standing, feeling quite awkward. I bit my bottom lip, wondering what I should do. I didn't feel like wandering around the building, for the simple reason I was quite an anti-social person and the thought of meeting more people like Abe and HellBoy... well it was quite overwhelming.

I turned around, with the intention of going back to the couch, but I found myself walking straight into Abe who apologized immediately, a purple tinge suddenly appearing on his cheeks.

"It's fine," I assured him, "No need to say sorry, you seem to do that far too often," he nodded in agreement, then spoke,

"Would you like me to show you around?" he asked, blinking at me a few times. I thought about it for a moment, wondering how much trouble HellBoy would get into if Manning thought he had pawned me off onto Abe. Then I decided I would make some sort of excuse to cover him if that did happen. Something like, 'Sorry me and Abe were already getting along like a house on fire. I asked him if he'd show me around instead.' Yep, that would have to do. _Besides,_ I thought to myself, _Abe is far more gentlemanly than HellBoy._

"Yes, if you don't mind that is?"

"Of course not! It would be my pleasure!" he exclaimed cheerily.

So, we spent the next few hours wandering around together. He showed me the sights and I asked him all sorts of questions about anything that came to mind really, but he was quite happy to answerer all of them. I felt a lot more relaxed now, understanding that the people here, (Some of them anyway,) acted more like family than 'work' acquaintances. I wondered if I would ever truly fit in, now that I was a freak amongst freaks...I was normal. I'd never been that before, never even considered it possible. But here I was, walking down a corridor in a building made for people like me, with a fish-man.

Abe truly was something else. I knew I looked different, my cat like yellow eyes, my pointed ears, my razor sharp talons, even the way I walked and held myself told all the people around me that I wasn't just human, that I had a little bit of something...more. But Abe, he had no chance of fitting in with everyday life. But that didn't seem to bother him in the slightest, he didn't seem to be in inner turmoil with the side that wanted to be human and a side that wanted to be a freak. He knew who he was, I sensed that straight away.

I looked down at my hand, _No, _I told myself, _he doesn't hate himself like you do. He's proud of what he can do, not ashamed of it. _He must have noticed how quiet I had suddenly become because he stopped and looked at me.

"What's the matter?" He asked me, concern clear in his voice. I clenched my hand shut and smiled up at him. Ignoring the question, I asked one of my own,

"What exactly is your power Abe?" We continued to walk, though I knew he still thought there was something wrong. I wondered why he just didn't read my mind to find out what was troubling me, but didn't say as much.

"I have psychic abilities. I am able to read minds at a touch, some minds from a short distance away," he told me as we turned a corner. I recognised that we were heading back to the library, its gold door only a few meters ahead. "If you don't mind me asking, what are yours?"

"I'm agile, quite flexible and I can sense peoples...feelings I suppose you'd call them. I'm still exploring what I can do, I haven't had much chance to practice, and I've always lived around humans. Always tried to be like them," I said the last part to myself, but he heard me and tutted slightly at my words.

"You should be happy with what you are," He said kindly, "There's nothing wrong with you at all." I laughed,

"Tell that to the rest of the world," I jibed.

"You have a point," he opened the door and we made our way inside. I glanced at the grandfather clock near the book selves. I was surprised at how long we'd been out.

"Wow, time flies when you're having fun, hey Abe?" I elbowed him playfully in the ribs, determined not the let our previous conversation dampen my happy mood.

"Indeed," he said with a chuckle. I yawned, realising that I was really quite tired. I think it was about then that both me and Abe thought of something. I had no idea where my room was.

"I'll go and ask HellBoy, he should know," said Abe and made a sleek about turn. I grabbed his arm before he could make a move to the door. He tensed at my touch and turned to look at me, head cocked to one side ever so slightly. He was surprisingly warm under my fingertips and his skin was smooth, not slimy...just smooth. I let him go.

"No, it's ok, don't disturb him," I said, finding my feet all too interesting. "I'll sleep on the couch, if that's ok with you that is?"

"Yes, yes, no problem, I'll fetch you a blanket," he moved out of the room and was back in a second, holding a thick wool duvet and a pillow. I took them and thanked him, headed straight for the couch. I settled down quickly and I heard a splash as Abe got back in his tank.

"Do you mind if I leave a light on?" I asked him, slightly embarrassed. Thankfully he didn't press for a reason and just agreed.

"Yes, "He spoke softly and I was vaguely aware of him saying goodnight to me.

"Night, night Abe, sweet dreams," I managed to mumble before I fell into a deep and well needed slumber.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Humans. Abouves us. Everwere. Stink. Hate them all. All must die. Will Kill. Electricity.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N : First Fic on the site^^ Not my best writing, mostly because its in first person but that will change XP**

**Before anyone asks, the last bit at the bottem is something to do with the next chapter (: Oh, and sorry about spelling, it's just...bad, I know XD**


	2. Her Dark

A week had passed and Taya found herself referring to the BPRD as 'home.' The word was still completely alien to her, but she decided just being able to say it was progress in itself. It was a strange feeling, suddenly having somewhere to belong and she had a hard time adjusting to it. Every now and again she pinched herself, as childish and as strange as the thought may be, she could mistake everything happening to her as something that would happen in her dreams.

She had friends. Not like the ones she had before, the ones that would smile at you until you couldn't give them anymore, then leave you, alone and terrified. _Or even sell you,_ she smiled to herself. That was one thing that had turned out for the best. One thing she could thank them for. Recalling the day took some effort because she had pushed it so far back into the crevices of her mind, hiding it from herself.

It was a beautiful day, there were no storm clouds bringing in the sine of bad omen, no claps of thunder warning her run. There was just her and her friends and the normal things. She wasn't exactly in the best of crowds, she admitted to herself thoughtfully. They were bikers – the bad sort, the ones that gave people wearing dark leather and riding black bikes a bad name. They were all the same, greedy and hungry for more of everything. Money, alcohol, fights. And she was one of them.

It shouldn't have surprised her really, that as soon as she let her guard down she got stabbed in the back. They beat her until she was unconscious, then tied her up with rope. She looked at her wrist. There- the marks, fait but still present seemed to sting as she relived the memory. She bit the inside of her lip to stop the pain that was now lingering there, tormenting her because of her stupidity. _You're the one who trusted them_, it said to her. They blindfolded her, or bagged her, she couldn't remember. But she knew it was dark, such a cruel dark that had stayed with her and made her resort to the childish fear of monsters under the bed. She can't even remember why she's so scared of it, the memory is lost to her... but whatever they did was bad enough for her own mind to keep secrets from her.

Then she had woken up and she had thought she was in a new kind of hell. Needles and machines probing her body, making readings about everything she did. She wanted to die. She didn't want to be a lab rat anymore. This went on for some time, until she was deemed safe. It was reviled to her that she was to become the government's new pet, to do as they saw fit with her. Well, that's how she saw it at the time. But as the days went on and as the fear and anger slowly subsided, her rational mind kicked in. They were offering her a new life, practically serving it up on a dish for her. A new home, a job – everything. And she accepted.

On her realise, she heard the story of how they found her. For a few months the police had been searching the area for a gang of thugs – she laughed at the word. There had been reports of a cat like creature among them. The BPRD had tracked down the gang, offering them money for the animal and, like any band of criminals, they agreed.

With a sigh, she prodded her Sugar Puffs with a spoon. For some reason, she really wasn't in the mood for breakfast anymore. Pushing her bowl away, she put her head down on the counter and let out a grown. She didn't notice Abe walk into the room. He stopped and watched her for a moment before deciding to speak,

"Taya, are you alright?" He questioned, moving towards her. Without looking up she mumbled,

"Peachy," then she proceeded to get up, empty the remainder of the cereal into the bin and wash the bowl. Still Abe watched.

"You wouldn't have to be psychic to know your lying," he said, moving towards the fridge. She sat back down on the chair and began to idly play with a strand of her long brown hair, choosing not to comment on his statement. He took something out of the fridge, then turned around, closing its door with his foot. "How long have you been down here?"

Taya counted the hours on her fingertips, then held them up to Abe childishly. "Three hours! But its only 6am!" He exclaimed.

"Had a lot on my mind," she shrugged it off, like it was nothing, then eyed the items in an attempt to change the topic. She giggled at what she saw. "Chillies and ice cream? Funny breakfast you got going on there Blue."

"There not for me," he explained quickly,"Liz has the strangest of cravings – but I'm only here to help," he chirped. "And HellBoy is still being-"

"-Lectured," she finished for him and they both smiled. She had got in the habit of doing that lately, especially with Abe. Maybe it was something to do with her ever increasing ability to read people combined with how much time they were spending together. He was teaching her all he could, even though there powers were quite different and that could lead to her getting extremely frustrated. She wasn't good with patience, but even she had to admit that there had been a lot of progress. And it had only taken a week.

She jumped out of her chair and pulled a spoon out of one draw, along with a bowl out of the cupboard above.

"It would be silly to leave without these," she grinned. Abe made an attempt to take them, even though his hands were already full, which resulted in the ice cream falling to the floor. Thankfully, the lid stayed on. Both Abe and Taya reached down to pick it up at the same time, they're heads clashing lightly. Taya began to laugh rubbing her head and Abe instantly apologized.

"Enough with the apologies!" She chuckled. He got the ice cream from the floor, then looked back at her sheepishly. She noted that his cheeks had gone a few shades darker. "Silly old fish," she said, looking away from him. "You need to know that a lot of things that happen in life are a joke – and this is one of them."

"I'll try to remember that," he said headed for the door. "Will you help me take these things to Liz?"

"It would be an honour my liege," she bowed sarcastically, earning her a smile from Abe. She followed on behind him as they headed down the corridor. She suddenly noticed how tall he was, then found herself staring at his gills as they flexed inwards and outwards, like tiny wings. She thought it was cute. _Cute?_ She slapped herself subconsciously, _when the hell did I start calling things cute??_

_When you met Abe,_ her thought answered themselves.

"Oh, shut up," she said quietly.

"Shut up? I haven't said anything?" Abe turned around. He almost looked hurt by her words.

"Er, I-I...wasn't talking to you. I was talking to myself. Sorry," she stammered. She felt her cheeks burn up. That never happened. Ever. She just hoped he hadn't been listening in on her thoughts, even though he promised he wouldn't. And, she wished he'd stop looking at her, it made her cheeks even redder! If he did notice however, he ignored it.

"Oh, I see," he said. They continued to walk. "You do realise that talking to yourself is a sign of madness? I may have to report you if you are suffering from some mental illness miss Hawkins," he joked. She brought herself into step beside him.

"I'm not suffering from a mental illness," she shot back smugly, "I'm quite enjoying it."

"Well, as long as you're having fun, it's ok by me," he gestured for her to entre Liz and Red's room. The door was slightly open and Taya could already hear the cats from inside. She walked in.

Liz was sat on the couch, her swollen belly hidden by a thick blanket.

"Hey fatty!" beamed Taya as she entered.

"Hey pussy!" retorted Liz. They both laughed. When they had first met, they had been a little weary of each other. Liz wasn't sure of having another woman on 'her turf,' and Taya sensed this straight away. But they were soon brought together by a common bond – winding up HellBoy. Even though it had only been a week, they seemed to have quite a strong bond already. Liz brought her attention to Abe,

"Your a life saver!" she praised, yanking the ice cream and the chillies away from him. Taya passed her the bowl and spoon, then turned to Abe.

"Remind me never to get pregnant," she said, watching with growing horror as Liz munched on the chillies.

"Of course," he said, agreeing with her.

For a good hour or so, Liz, Taya and Abe sat together and watched the news. Taya made a comment about how they had got the weather wrong, surprising herself with her statement. Intrigued by how she knew this, Abe began to question her and it soon resulted in a long and (In Lize's opinion,) boring convocation about Taya's powers. As she slipped off in a light slumber, she couldn't help but think to herself that they sounded so alike...perfect for each other, but not all at the same time. She smiled, then slept.

Far underground, below the people of the cities and the hum of modern life, something waited. It was impatient and hungry, angry even. Why was everything taking so long? Why couldn't we just kill? ...Stinking humans. All they do is kill. Kill everything. The thing that was waiting had what it wanted. That creature. That thing that would help it snuff out the lights in the world, cause a little chaos among the people above them. Make it dark, make them scared. Everything they did relied on electricity. They were going to take it away. Watch them panic; watch them suffer when they can't fight back. Yes, it would be fun. It would be fun.

Liz was still sleeping when Red got back. But wasn't for long. He charged in the room, cursing very agent under the sun, then headed for the fridge where he kept his bears. He brought the can to his lips, then froze, suddenly aware of six pairs of eyes watching him. He sighed, then put the can down.

"We should have never have come back!" he said after a long pause, "Those god damn pushy agents think they know what's best for everything and everyone!"

"What happened Red?" Asked Liz, struggling to her feet. Abe tried to stop her, but she shooed him away.

"Nothing, they just said I should take a break. Apparently I'm too stressed out to think clearly," he continued, smashing his rock fist into the marble counter, cracking it.

"Ooops."

Liz hugged him, and two continued to talk quietly to one and other as she whispered soothing words into the giant's ear. Taya instantly felt completely out of place at the sight of the two being...mushy. Apparently so did Abe and, both of them realising that there presence was no longer required or wanted, they made a quiet exist.

Taya found herself wondering what Red had meant when he said 'Come back.' She didn't hear anything about them leaving at any point and decided to ask Abe. When she did, she wished she could take it back. A flurry of emotions seeped off of him, so strong they hit her like a new sent. First she picked up anger, not directed at her, but it was powerful. Then, regret, total and utter regret. And finally pain, she had never felt so much of it in her life. Ever. It burned at him like the fires of hell, consumed him almost completely. And she had only just picked up on this? Why?

"Sorry!" She instantly said, the only word she could bring herself to say. He looked at her in puzzlement, then remembered her powers.

"Don't be silly, you weren't to know how a question would affect me," he fidgeted with his fingers, like he was in some sort of interrogation.

"It doesn't matter. I...I'll ask Red or something," there was a moment of quiet and she hoped – prayed – the fact she wasn't pressing for information helped a little.

"No, I'll tell you," he said. And he did. He told her everything, every last detail, even when she thought he was going to sob, he continued. He said it all, right there in the middle of the corridor. He finished and sighed. He opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could utter another word, Taya had pulled him into a warm hug. She rubbed his back affectionately, holding him as close as she dared.

"God Abe, I'm so sorry," she whispered to him. He relaxed after a few shocked moments, then gingerly placed his arms around her waist. He read her mind at the contact, by mistake, and felt utterly shocked. At that present moment, it held nothing but sadness for him – sincere hope that he would be ok. He had never felt that before. Not from a friend.

"You say sorry far too much," he smiled, relaying one of her favourite sayings to her.

"But your love for her wasn't a joke Abe. I said we can laugh at the jokes, not at love," Abe was surprised by her words, she was a rough and tumble kind of person not a – lets read a romance novel by the fire person. But that was the side of her that was shining through now. He liked it, he admitted to himself.

"Geez, get a room," laughed HellBoy as he walked past them. They parted quickly, both of them looking very guilty for some odd reason. "I'm having a shower," he called over his shoulder, like that would be of any interest to either of them. "Liz is asleep again, just to let you know." With that he disappeared around the corner, whistling a tune to himself.

"Well," said Abe, "I think I'm going to read, how about you?"

"I think I might join you in the library," she smiled at him.

It must have been only an half an hour later when the power cut happened, Taya was sat on the sofa, feet tucked under her body, engrossed in some mechanic book. Abe had been reading from his tank and every now and again he would ask her to turn the pages for him. When the lights went out, Taya screamed. It was a short, girly scream and it didn't sound like it should have come from her at all. She couldn't see anything and her mind was already forming monsters crawling towards her. Ones she couldn't see. She'd be happy if she could, because she'd know where to hit them, how many of them there were...

She stopped herself and took deep breaths, clutching her book to her chest. When that failed to calm her, she whispered into the darkness,

"Abe, where are you?" The reply came almost instantly,

"In my tank, where else?" he sounded like the power cut hadn't affected him at all, not even surprised him.

"Abe, can you come here," she screwed her eyes shut as an image flashed across her mind, "please." She finished.

"Um, certainly...but...why?"

"Please," was all she said. And then he remembered her first night here, how she'd asked to keep the light on. She was scared of the dark. How...strange. Within moments he was out of his tank, into his black swim soot. He towelled himself dry, then walked towards her. She did look scared, he thought to himself, his eyes working very well in the dark, well enough to see her green eyes searching for him – without success.

"I'm here," he said gently, almost soothingly. She reached out a hand in his direction, searching for him again. He hesitated to take it, he wasn't entirely sure why. But then he saw it quiver ever so slightly and he took it in his own, his fingers encasing hers. He read her mind then, and understood why she was so afraid, even though she didn't. He knew it was something she had locked away from herself, but he couldn't help but gasp.

"What?" She said, wide eyed. He sat beside her, letting go of her hand, but moving in close to her, so she knew he was there.

"What they did to you...You don't remember, correct?"

"No," she said, unsure of where this was going. He faced her, even though she couldn't see him.

"Would you like to?" He asked, knowing it would be hard to say, but he felt like he needed to. She considered this, but only briefly.

"No, not yet," she answered, very sure that she wasn't ready to hear what he had to say. Suddenly Abe felt like he had intruded on some of her most personal thoughts. He was quite ashamed of himself, even though really it wasn't his fault. As if to tell him she didn't mind him knowing, she found his hand again, telling him with her mind that it was ok. That she trusted him

"Thank you," he whispered to her. She shuffled closer to him when she heard a quiet tapping noise.

"It's only a water pipe," he assured her. At that moment Red crashed into the room, almost making Taya jump onto Abe's lap, instead she just clung to his arm.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" He yelled.

"Um, why would I know?" Asked Abe. HellBoy shrugged.

"'cos your a smarty pants?" He offered. Then he squinted at the couple, seeing how close there were. "Hey, when I said get a room..." he trailed off, leaving the suggestion to their own imaginations. Abe scoffed,

"Why don't you go and see what the agents are saying about it?" he offered, slightly annoyed at Red's childishness.

"Yeh, leave you two alone," he smirked, then turned around. The last thing Abe heard him say was, "And I just put the stupid shampoo in my stupid hair when the stupid power went off!"

Both Abe and Taya grinned. The showers were electric too.

**A/N: Woo! Chapter Two!! Arn't you all so happy? *Cough* ... Well, the reason it is now in third person is because (In my opinion,) I write better like this. Buuutttt, if you think otherwize, just let me know ^^ Whatever works best :P**


	3. Talking In Her Sleep

The one that had saved her, the one she called Master, the one she had devoted her life to...he had failed. She knew this, felt it with the relief of the humans that came when the lights of the city sparked back into life. He had spoken so many times of greatness, of the power they would share over the world when it was rid of the vermin that crawled on its surface. Now his words seemed empty and fragile, lacking the promise they once boiled with. This did nothing but dishearten her though. She would never leave him, never stray from his side.

But she could not say the same for her children.

They were filled with the hunger that could only be drowned by the taste of human flesh. Unlike her, they were not pure, they were not complete. She was spawned from time, from the very essence of everything...like any immortal. But they were defect, nothing compared to time but a speck of dust on its face, waiting to be swept away. And now they brawled amongst themselves in the belly of the earth, frustrated and angry, primeval animals that held nothing but lust. But she could not bring herself to feel disappointment towards her children because besides from the Master, they were all she had now. Hundreds of defects.

With a bull like bellow, she called for silence, only receiving it after the action was repeated. She stood above them on a broken throne. The place they dwelled in was once something beautiful and she remembered it from long ago; back when humans still feared myths and legends. It was nothing now, nothing but a crumbling cave.

"The Master of us all," she called across the mass of monsters, her voice cracked with the age of eternity, "He will come from his hidden temple tonight and he will show us why we must wait." Her words caused a chorus of protesting screeches that echoed throughout the great cave. The words they spoke were simple and raw. When she bore them, she did not grant them the gift of intelligence, the ability to truly question what she told them. Though this was true, they still somehow managed to manifest simple ways of expressing how they felt, like any animal.

Shouts of 'Humans' and 'kill' filled the air and she watched them, pitied them even because of their lack of understanding.

"Why wait?" Questioned one of the children, lumbering towards her on bulky black legs she had given him. The cloven hooves clicked in the silence that now lingered, as they all waited for the answerer to his question. He raised the lips of his dog like snout, bearing the rows of fangs at her in an idol threat. "Human stink. Kill." He growled. She narrowed her eyes at the snarling creature, before swiping him down with one huge, taloned paw. She held him to the ground, her claws burrowing into the flesh at his neck. He squealed at the attack, writhing under her grasp. She looked back at the others, wordlessly challenging anyone else to approach her. They did not.

"Do you question my judgment? The one who as created you, the one that has given you life in this world?" The monsters shrank away from her piercing, fiery eyes and shook their deformed heads in submission. Her hold around the neck of the beast tightened and crimson beads of blood stained its fur. As fast as she had trapped it, she let it go, watching as it fled into the cowering crowed of its kin, leaving a trail of red in its wake.

"Then rest, all of you," her words were now as soft and tender, like she was lulling her creations to sleep, "When the master comes, we will all have work to do."

HellBoy watched as one of the technical staff tried to explain what one of the many screens in the control room was telling him. It wasn't going very well. The young, stuttering man tried again.

"T-the red bits show-"

"Yeah, yeah I know – the red bits tell me where the electricity all went. I get that, but can you tell me why it went there?" He asked, getting more and more frustrated with each word the youth tried to spit out.

"I...I mean we...um, were trying to figure that out now..err, Sir," the small man, probably in his early twenties was attempting to make himself very small, like he wanted desperately to disappear. He had only been working there for three months and had never had much contact with the places more...interesting inhabitance. HellBoy was not a good place to start. HellBoy in a bad mood was even worse.

"Well," Red said, coming down to eye level with the boy, "Figure it out. Quick. I want to go back to my shower!" He was pissed off. Manning was standing a few meters behind him, he was the one who called for an emergency meeting the moment the electricity was back online and HellBoy wasn't allowed to leave until they knew for sure it was just some fluke. But everyone knew that they just weren't that lucky and that something would crop up.

"It's all very fishy," commented Abe, then added quickly, "No pun intended," Taya laughed, then realised that he was being quite serious and tried to hide it with a cough. With her attention span being very similar to that of a three year old who just swallowed a bag of sugar, she wasn't finding this very interesting at all. This only meant that Manning's had one person in the team that would be half cooperative and that person was a fish-man. A fish-man that didn't like him no less. Yes, the world was defiantly against him.

"Well I think," he said with a rather evil smirk playing across his lips, "We should send a team in." Both HellBoy and Taya turned to face him, with a looks of disbelief plastered across their faces. Abe was still staring at the monitors, trying to make some sense out of the strange readings they were displaying, apparently unaware of the world around him. He could tell something was very different...very wrong about them.

"I agree," he finally said, not taking his large eyes off the screen. Now HellBoy and Taya were staring at him. Sure, Taya had wanted to go on a mission, in fact she was secretly looking forward for a chance to show off a few of her fighting skills, but a mission because of a power cut? She wasn't quite sure of what to say about that, so she kept her thoughts to herself. HellBoy on the other hand, did not.

"Your both nuts. It's like sending a team in to change a light bulb," he complained. "Besides, I need to stay here with Liz," the self satisfied grin that had formed on his face was shattered by the voice that came from behind him.

"No you don't, because Liz is coming with you," the topic of current convocation was leaning against the door frame, rubbing her belly thoughtfully. She had already put her jacket on and had that look in her eyes that said; _don't argue with me, I'm a woman. _Abe obviously didn't see it.

"You're in no condition to travel Liz," he told her sternly. HellBoy nodded in agreement, then stopped when Liz shot mental daggers at him with her eyes. Taya silently agreed with Abe, then changed her mind.

"She could stay with the monitor team," she suggested, knowing that Liz really was starting to feel extremely useless and was equally sick of people doting on her every need. (Unless it involved early morning cravings of course.) For a moment she thought the pregnant woman was going to argue but then she seemed to accept the compromise with a delicate smile.

"Ah, crap," said HellBoy, knowing he was beat. He loved that woman and wanted no harm to come to her...but that meant he was likely to get hurt in the process. And not by the thing he was protecting her from. She enjoyed being her own person and fighting her own battles and if he ever tried to take that away, it would be like losing her completely. So he did the only thing a boyfriend in that situation could do – he gave in.

"Lets go," he said and wordlessly, the team followed.

Abe was sat across from Taya in the helicopter. She was fast asleep. He found her to be a very curious woman, one who would jump from one emotion to another within seconds, without considering how confused that left other people. He added himself to that category the moment she sought comfort in him and as of yet, he couldn't see a way of getting himself out of it.

He knew little of her past but the snippets he had picked up on left him wanting to know more. Weather it was curiosity, a yearn for knowledge or something different, he wasn't to sure. She had been a horrible person, that's one of the first things he found out about her because that's what she always seemed to be thinking about. In her eyes, anything bad that happed had to be her fault because of who she used to be, it was like her own twisted version of karma. But the worst thing that happened...the thing that left her with a fear of darkness...No, she couldn't blame herself for that. Ever.

The helicopter hit light turbulence for a few moments and Abe watched as she stirred in her sleep and pulled that face she pulled when she didn't quite understand something. He smiled to himself; he was getting quite fond of that face. He kept his eyes on her for a moment more, watching as she relaxed once again as the aircraft settled and her distant smile returned. Turning his gaze to the sea, shrouded by night that was spread out below them, he returned to his thoughts. He wondered if her ever-changing personality was used to mask who she really was, to hide herself from the world. Which part of her was the real her? The joker? The one that wanted to laugh about everything and anything. The brawler? The side that liked fights and tough talk...or the soft side. He chuckled. No, she wasn't a fragile little flower in need of his protection, he thought to himself. Though that side was there, it was defiantly not the dominant one.

_But she does need protection,_ he realised. Mainly from herself and her self hatred that she tried to hide. And now, he was even more confused than he was a moment ago. Was it only him that could protect her – that she wanted protection from? Earlier in the library, when the lights were turned off and she was facing her worst fear, she had held onto him like a new born baby lamb afraid of the big bad wolf. He had felt so needed then, with her hugging his arm and burring her face into his shoulder because she didn't want to see the nothingness of the room and imagine the things it might hide. But did she only seek him out because he was the only one there? Or did she feel truly comforted by his presence? He placed random people in his place – Red, Liz and a few other agents she was friends with and he didn't like what he saw. In truth he couldn't bring himself to imagine it. Jealousy, how curious. That was almost new to him.

Taya said something then. He glanced at her, thinking that she might have awoken and they could talk about...whatever he could pluck the courage up to talk about. But she hadn't and her eyes were closed lightly in a peaceful sleep. But she was still talking.

Abe really regretted what he did next. As curiosity took hold, he moved in closer to her trying to listen to her mumbled words. It was at the point when he was only an inch or so away from her face that she chose to wake up.

"Wow!" she yelped, more confused than anything else. Abe shot back in his chair and tried to act like he hadn't done anything, which, of course made him look like he had. Taya began to laugh nervously and scratch the side of her neck at the same time. She didn't say anything more for a moment, then they both tried to speak at once,

"I was-"Abe began.

"Wha-"Taya started also. They both looked away from each other. But whereas Abe was practically having kittens over what she might of thought he was doing, Taya was grinning like that cat she was. She decided to save him before he chose never to talk to her again out of embarrassment.

"Talking in my sleep again, huh?" she asked as she moved to sit next to him. The look of utter relief on his face was evident.

"Yes, you were. I was just trying to...well, hear what you were saying...T-then you woke up," he swallowed. She shrugged.

"I bet you say that every time," she giggled, sensing him relax at the joke. She knew she talked a lot in her sleep, most of the time about nonsense, so she didn't worry about what she had said or what he might of heard.

"So, how are you?" he asked in a desperate attempt to stay well away from the subject. With a yawn she managed,

"Sleepy," then followed his gaze out of the window. There was nothing but sea and a dark stare sky to match it. But it was beautiful. She let her mind linger there from a moment, lost with Abe in the amazing view. Then she dragged them both out of it by shouting, "Coffee!" Whilst leaping out of her seat. In a flash was off in search of the liquid that would keep her awake, then back again holding two cups.

"Oh, thank you Taya, but I don't drink coffee," Abe told her when she held out a cup.

"I guessed as much, so I got you water. Can't go wrong when you give a fish water," she grinned.

"Yes, thank you very much," he took the cup from her, attempting not to touch any of her fingers in the process. Taya noticed this somehow and frowned.

"When did I get the plague?" she joked, sitting down next to him once more and moving closer to prove her point.

"Excuse me?" he asked, trying to sound innocent. She shook her head and held the cup of coffee to her lips with both hands, giving it a light blow before taking a sip. Within seconds she felt better.

"Noting," she lied, then took a deep breath. "How long until we get there Abe?"

"An hour of so yet I'm afraid, why?" he asked.

"Just wondering how long Liz will get to rest for, that's all. She and HellBoy are curled up together a few seat backs, both of them sleeping like a pair of bricks," she laughed.

"So were you a few minutes ago," he told her with a smile.

"Pay that much attention to me while I'm sleeping do you Abe?" Yes, she was feeling cruel. She smirked with satisfaction when he blushed, like he always did, bringing a hint of purple to his sky blue cheeks. But he caught himself and looked at her, a smirk of his own playing across his face,

"Only because you were talking about me," he was surprised about his quick thinking and the fact he acted on those thoughts, but it seemed to be worth it, because she blushed back.

"What the hell did I say?" She hissed, trying not to sound worried in any way. Come to think of it, why was she worried? What could she have said....really? Abe looked back out of the window.

"Oh, nothing, nothing of importance," he cooed. She could tell he was lying, but she didn't know if it was about her talking about him...or whether it was about how it was of no importance. She huffed, then continued to drink her coffee like she didn't care.

But she really, really did.

They set down on the roof of a building, a good hour and a half later. Abe was still acting smug with his comment and Taya was still trying to pry information out of him. Everyone else just wanted to sleep and tried their hardest to block out the cat-girls complaining.

"Right," said HellBoy, turning to Liz who was standing at the door of the helicopter with agent Nuke and two others, "You stay here and guide us through the caves."

"Caves?" squeaked Taya.

"Didn't you read the brief?" asked HellBoy. She shook her head. He shrugged.

"Oh well. Yeah. It's an underground system that the electricity was drawn to. It's just outside the town. Won't take long to get there," he assured everyone and set off after blowing Liz a kiss, which she presided to shoo away with an amused smirk.

"Stay safe," she called after them.

After a short walk through the remains of an old wood, surrounded by farm lands, they found the entrance to the cave. Red made sure everyone had there tracker and walky-talkies switched on.

"Ok," he spoke into one, "Tell us what's what babe." A few seconds later there was a fuzzy reply.

"Red..." Liz's tone was warning.

"Yeah, ok, I'll stop calling you babe, babe." Abe and Taya rolled their eyes.

"Red, take this seriously," she said, "You and Taya are to take the cave entrance, I'll guide you when you get in there," all or the team had shuffled closer to HellBoy and were listening intently to every word Liz said, trying not to miss anything. "Abe, you'll find a lake a little to the east. Below the cave there is a maze of underwater passage ways that lead into cretin places in the cave that are difficult to get to otherwise. You take that rout, but, if you find anything...do not act alone. Wait for backup."

"Got it," he said with a nod.

"Good. Ok guys, be careful. Liz out." The silence that followed was filled with a buzzing thrill for Taya. Her first mission, it was really happening! Red had already wandered into the cave and she took a step to follow him, then she remembered Abe. She spun around to see him headed off, taking huge strides away from her. Her stomach suddenly tied itself in knots. It didn't want them all to be separated like this. Hell, she didn't want to be separated from Abe. What is something happened to him...?

Without thinking she ran towards him, then flung herself around his waist childishly, trying her hardest to hide her real concern. It didn't occur to her that he was psychic. He gave a cry of alarm, then she let him go, allowing him so turn around, before she latched onto him again.

"Stay safe big Blue," she said, then before he could manage to say anything, she had skipped off into the cave.

"Stay safe," he said quietly to her, feeling the fear for him still linger where she had touched him.

She was scared. And she was scared for him.

He smiled.

**A/N: Okay, okay...you will get some fighting in the next chapter! :P Do you think I might be moving a little to fast with the Abe/Taya possibility thing?...Or am I just worrying? As aslways thanks for reading people (:**


	4. The Water

Abe swam effortlessly through the murky, green water of the lake. It didn't take him to long to find the small passage way that lead back in the direction of the cave. Even for him, with his slim build and light body, it was a tight fit in places. He found that the tunnel seemed to go on forever, branching off every now and again to the left or right. For now, he thought to himself, it's probably best if I just go forwards. He moved with his hands on the dark grey rock, using them to push himself onwards. At every contact he made with the stone, he felt a vibration, like something above him was moving and pounding the earth. Something big.

Suddenly he found himself swimming up, bringing himself closer to the surface of a large pool. He hesitated in the water, hovering there as the presence of other life forms became apparent to him. Surrounding the rim of the small lake, dark shadows drank hungrily at the rancid water, taking in their fill of the liquid. It truly did taste disgusting and Abe wondered what creature could bring themselves to consume it. He observed them for a long time, contemplating risking a glance to see what he and his comrades were up against. With as little movement as possible he continued to swim up, only allowing his eyes and the top of his head to break through the water.

He swallowed. Before him stood monsters. They looked like they had been spliced together by some unholy force, created in such a rush they were left looking deformed and mutated. There was no sense to the animals at all – he had seen freaks, in truth, he was one of them – but they had all made sense. For instance, himself. He looked like a fish crossed with a man, but everything was in the right place, he had his arms and legs, fins and gills and they all had their functions and there purpose. But these...there were ones with lion like heads and lizard like body's, the wings of bats and the legs of toads all mangled and twisted like they had been churned up, then spat out. Some of them lumbered around on uneven limbs like they were in pain, their very existence was making them miserable.

He felt so sorry for them. They were not natural creations, someone had done this purposefully. The reason for creating such abominations was void to him...but it made him angry. There were hundreds of freaks that were born the way they were and they couldn't stand themselves. So these poor creatures, who had been made by someone who could have at least attempted to make them a little more...normal, had to deal with someone else's decision. How cruel.

He stifled a yell when he realised he was being stared at by a stag like creature whose horns made its head bow with the weight. It eyed him curiously and Abe made himself ready to dive back into the depths of the pool at any attack it might make. But, it didn't. Instead it snorted in his direction, then shoved its huge mussel back into the water, without a second glance at him. Not used to being ignored by monsters, Abe frowned.

"You have a flashlight Red?" whispered Taya, moving a little closer to Hellboy.

"You already got yours," he replied but grunted and tossed his in her general direction. She caught it with her left hand and switched it on in the same moment, smiling at how light it made the cave around her. Feeling a lot safer now, she took the time to absorb her surroundings. As she and Red ambled through the cave their footsteps echoed and bounced off the gray arched walls, making it sound like they were being followed. She watched as their long shadows danced beside them. Hers looked so small and pathetic compared to Hellboy's, so frail and weak. Which she was, compared to him anyway.

A slight breeze tickled her hair, sending a brisk chill all the way through her body. She pulled the jacket from around her waist and slipped it on. Like Hellboy, she didn't were the BPRD's logoed uniform. Instead she sported a light leather coat, a white strappy-top and black trousers. But now she started wishing she had given in to Manning's request, because the uniform did look a lot warmer than her flimsy clothing. The breeze hit again, this time stronger and carrying a warning sent. She stopped and sniffed the air, Hellboy followed suit.

"Eww," he stated, screwing up his nose, "That smells worse than Manning." Taya couldn't bring herself to laugh at this comment, even though she really wanted to. She had a far better sense of smell than Red and she picked up on a lot more. When she didn't move for a good minuet he coughed lightly to catch her attention, "what is it?" She silenced him with a wave of her hand, the concentration and concern on her face was plain. She wandered on, leaving him behind for a second. He got the impression that he wasn't meant to follow, so stayed put, until she returned.

"There is a lot...of something very close by. We should be careful Red, they don't smell right at all..." she spoke absentmindedly, like she was still in deep thought.

"You're telling me?" He gave a hearty chuckle, then pressed on through the cave. Taya's animal instincts were screaming at her not to follow him, but she ignored them as best as she could. Even though she knew that was the opposite of what she should be doing. She couldn't help but feel like they were walking into something big, something dangerous. She understood that Red had probably done this sort of thing hundreds of times before, but she had not. She wasn't scared, she was just wary, like any animal stepping into another's territory.

Then she started to hear things. Grunts and caws, far away, but they were defiantly there. She stopped Red with a hand on the shoulder, not daring to make a noise. If she could hear them, they could hear her.

He was about to speak but she brought a delicate finger to his lips, then gestured with her other hand in the direction of the noise. He listened.

Yes, there was something down there. Well_, something's_ by the sound of it.

He removed his gun from its holster at his hip and with a click, he was ready to fire. She too had remover her considerably smaller gun and was holding it tightly, along with the two torches in her other hand. She really wasn't letting them go now. They advanced forwards, further and further into the dark unknown. They stayed close, more for safety than for reassurance and they soon found themselves lost in every noise the cave made, suddenly feeling like it was alive around them and watching.

Then she stopped, making Hellboy do the same. Something was up ahead of them, only meters away. Luckily they were hidden behind a large stalagmite and they hadn't been spotted yet.

"Turn your lights off," whispered Hellboy through clenched teeth. She looked down at them, knowing she had to but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Impatiently, red snatched them off her and did it himself, causing their world to fall into darkness. She closed her eyes tightly for a few short moments, then opened them. Waiting for her mind to adjust to the gloom. She wanted the lights back, but didn't dare take them from Hellboy – not because she was scared of him, but because she was scared to move. She thought she should be angry at him but remembered that he didn't know. Remembered that she didn't want him to know.

She stayed quiet.

"Right," he said quietly, popping his head around the corner, "I see three of them, if we hurry, we can take them out by suppri-"He had spoke to soon, Liz's voice filled the deadly quiet.

"Red, Abe's found something, he needs you to-"he switched off his walkie-talkie and said in his normal tone of voice, "never mind." Then he practically threw himself at the monsters that were waiting there, now fully aware of their presence. He fired bullets into them, making them howl with fury. Taya flinched at the sound, then followed Red into battle, knowing that she could fight real monsters now, instead of the ones in her head. A perfect distraction.

She shot a few bullets into a creature that looked like an overgrown scorpion with a man's face, then gave that up when she nearly shot Red. No, she was not the best of aims. Shoving her gun back into her utility belt, she flexed her claws at the animal that was now approaching her, scurrying towards her on eight misshapen legs. It opened its mouth in a hiss, spitting acidic saliva in all directions and reviling a grey, forked tong. It snapped a huge pincer at her face. She dodged it easily but barely avoided the stinger that pounded into the earth beside her. The adrenaline pulsing through her body aided her in moving like she did – elegant flips through the air, graceful, fluidic movements that were almost like some dangerous and deadly dance.

The scorpion was confused. At one moment the woman would be in front of him, the next behind him. This was exactly what she wanted. In frustration he drove all of his power into a powerful thrust of his stinger. But instead of finding it nestled in the warmth of a human belly, it was embedded into the stone ground. He couldn't get it loose, not matter how hard he tugged.

Acting quickly, Taya leaped onto the back of the beast. With no threat from the stinger, she only had to worry about the pincers. Holding on with her legs as the monster bucked and reared in an attempt to free itself, she searched for a soft spot in its hard black shell.

Just behind the neck.

Her silver claws extended and she lunged her hands deep into the animals flesh. It screamed in utter agony as she tore away at it, until it fell silent and collapsed with a dull thud onto the earth.

Taya was shaking. She had the hot blood of the beast on her hands and she could feel it running off her fingertips and colliding with the floor. The noise it made seemed to be magnified, like it was trying to remind her of what she had just done. What she had just killed.

It wasn't that, she thought to herself. It's how you killed it. Like an animal. And the animal enjoyed it, it was smiling as it ripped out fistful's of flesh from the beast back. It was enjoying the taste of the blood that had splattered over her lips.

She felt sick.

The chaos from behind her suddenly repapered in her mind. She spun around to see Red, two dead bodies lying at his feet. But now there were more creatures, apparently appearing out of nowhere and he was wrestling with what looked like a miss-shaped bear. She made a run to him, but he spotted her and shook his head,

"Go fined Abe, he'll need more help than me if he's bumped into this lot!"

"But I-"she began.

"Get lost!! I'll be fine!" She still hesitated, but with another stern look from Red, she turned on her heals and fled. She felt like a coward, but she knew Red was right, even though Abe was a brilliant marksman, sheer numbers would overwhelm him. Whilst she ran, (Down an unfamiliar tunnel she noted,) she switched her walkie-talkie back on and found Abe's channel.

"Blue?" she said, panic in her voice.

"I'm here, what's the matter?" Relief ran through her at the sound of his calm words.

"I need to find you – there are these monsters and they attacked me and Red-"

"Monsters? You mean chimeras?" he asked. She searched her memory for the meaning of the name, then remembered it from a story she once read. An animal, made up of other animals.

"Yeah, them," her breathing was becoming ragged with running as the adrenaline seemed to escape her. She really wanted to sleep. Or drink coffee.

"They didn't give me and hassle," he said thoughtfully.

"They tried to kill me." He went silent for a moment, then something occurred to him,

"Maybe it's because you look human."

"But they attacked Red to...?"

"Yes, but he was with you. I look more like them than like any other man. I think that may have mistaken me as one of their own." She almost choked on a laugh that managed to squeeze its way up her throat,

"Abe, give yourself a little credit, you're not that ugly...honestly," then there was silence, because she had realised how what she said could have sounded. Before she could comment, there was a bellow from behind her accompanied with the unmistakable pounding of feet. She was being chased.

"Abe where are you? "

"I'm not too sure, where are you?"

"About to get smushed by something big, that's were," she could feel herself panicking now. Still not scared of the monster though, just of herself. There was something animal inside of her...something that had tasted freedom and wanted more. She didn't want to fight again, in fear of what she might do. So, she ran faster.

"I'll find you," said Abe, sounding very sure of himself. "Tell me, are you alone?"

"Yeah, apart from the beast that's chasing me, but he's a while back yet," she panted.

"Well then, keep running and don't stop. I can feel that you're close..." he trailed off. Of course, he was psychic! She found herself wondering if while all her other senses were heightened, if that would be to. Concentrating hard, she tried to focus. There weren't that many emotions in the cave, considering how many things inhabited it. Most of what she felt was anger and pain. But there, amongst it all was confusion.

"What the hell are you confused about?" she asked, quite proud of herself for finding him at such a distance. He didn't reply at first and she could tell he was considering his words.

"There's a lot to be confused about when you're in a cave and two of your best friends are being attacked by monsters," he finally said. She could hear that he was running now to. Risking a glace behind her to check if she was in any immediate danger, she suddenly remembered her fear of the dark. Only thing was, it wasn't that dark anymore. There weren't any lights, it was just her. Usually her eyesight was terrible, but now...now she could see everything almost as well as if she was standing outside in the middle of the day. How...odd.

"Yeah, I suppose, just keep being confused, that's a nice easy emotion to pick up on," she smirked at his reply, even though she didn't really understand it,

"Well, that's never too difficult for me at the moment."

Seconds later, she was in his arms. Literally. Without realising they had walked straight into each other. Taya had almost swiped him across the face and he had almost shot her as they tried to register what was happening.

"I have never been so happy to see a fish in my life," she breathed, clutching onto one off his arms like he was going to run away again or something. "But please, put the gun away," he obliged to her request, then they stayed there for a long moment, staring at each other like they'd been apart for years.

"We should run," he suggested. The hollers from behind, that were all to close, made her agree instantly. The monsters caught up now and they were right on the couples heels, baying for their blood. Abe turned to the right quickly, dragging Taya with him. "I have an idea," he called back to her between breaths. "The tunnels under here are almost too small for me to fit through, so they have no chance of following us."

"You mean the underwater ones?" she asked, catching up so she was running beside him.

"Precisely," and, right on queue they were standing in front of a very small hole in the ground that was filled with water. Abe was already headed inside.

"Oh no," she said, shaking her head, "There's two things I don't do – the dark and water. I am a cat after all."

"Well, you seem to be doing quite well with your first fear," he told her gently. That was true. "And you said that you trusted me – so follow," with that he dived below the water, head first. Within moments she found herself doing the same.

It wasn't really swimming, she thought, it was more like crawling underwater because you had no room to move your limbs. Already she began to feel very...trapped. As she dragged herself along, she became aware of a vibration like sensation flowing through the water and the rocks around her.

"Can you feel that?" asked Abe, then remembered she couldn't speak underwater. "Never mind, I felt it before but it's stronger now." And it was still getting stronger, she thought and began to panic. She was right to do so.

Before her, a top section of the tunnel dislodged itself. Right on top of Abe. He wasn't crushed because the section hadn't fully fallen, but he was trapped, his black swim suit snagged on a sharp section of rock. To make it worse, her lungs began to scream for air. She struggled forwards to try and help him get loose. He was wriggling desperately, knowing by the look on her face that she needed to breathe. Whereas he could happily spend all day getting himself free, she could not. And she couldn't turn around because the tunnel was too narrow, even if she was flexible.

She began to feel light headed, the world around her blurring. She was vaguely aware of her hands on Abe's back, grasping numbly at the material in a sorry attempt to free him. She had heard once that drowning was supposed to be a very nice death, because the brain starts to hallucinate and the world turned into colours and...happy things. She smiled distantly, not realising that the sorry attempt to free him had worked and he had now flipped over onto his back and was dragging her by the arms...slowly...closer to him. They were very close really, as she lay on top of him, the narrow space allowing nothing more. And there was pain to because her back was scraping along the harsh, sharp rock. She smiled and closed her eyes. Closer still. Now she was at eye level with him, but she didn't know that because she was too busy...drifting. Then she felt his hand move to her head, his fingers tangled in her long, floating hair that flew around her. He was pushing it down. Towards him...towards his...lips. Then their lips touched, gently, both so cold like the water around them. He was kissing her.

No.

He was doing something far better. He was saving her life – giving her the thing that she needed. Oxygen. Her body took it from him greedily, desperately as it tried to keep itself awake. She was still not feeling right, but now, she knew what he was doing. When their lips parted, she opened her eyes, to find them staring into his deep blue ones.

He was trying to search for a reaction and he had found one. That little shine in her cyan eyes that told him, quite clearly, that she owed him a thousand thankyou's and a hug. Without saying anything he moved himself from below her and when he was clear of her body, he spun back onto his front and continued down the tunnel. He was very glad that she couldn't read minds like he could, because he couldn't stop thinking that the feel of her body so close to his...was nice. Right, in its own sense.

He was moving quickly now and so was she, in an attempt to get her out before she began to pass out again. She couldn't think about what he had done for her because it lead to far too many questions that her tired brain just couldn't answerer right now. So she ignored the pleasant taste on her lips and followed him through the dark water, blocking the thought from her mind...for now.

To her relief they were out pretty quickly. She pulled herself out with a hand from Abe, then collapsed onto the floor, coughing and spluttering. Then she fell quiet as she tried to steady the race of her heart, feeling Abe crouched beside her.

"I don't want you to worry now," he said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, "But, we have company."

**A/N: *Giggles Childishly* Sorry! I just couldn't resist the whole water/kiss of life type thing XD Corny I know....(: Bleh, I know the fight seen was bad, I shall try and improve for the next chapter! Hearts to all reviewers!!! Especially ones that are still following the story (: **


	5. Monster

For quite some time Taya just lay there, despite Abe's words of warning. She felt unbelievably cold and her limbs refused to obey her request for movement. She was incredibly happy though, considering what she had just been through and she was quite aware that that emotion was completely inappropriate for the current situation. Which made her smile to herself.

Both her clothing and her hair were plastered to her body and she was mildly concerned about the fact she was wearing a white top. Even in such perilous situations her mind had always been able to conger up the things that just didn't matter at all. This time, it seemed, was no exception. With a groan she pushed herself up using her shaking arms. Momentarily her head throbbed and she thought she was going to crash back on to the earth, but she managed to compose herself. She was up on her unsteady legs within the next movement, bringing a hand up to massage her aching temples.

"Interesting," mumbled Abe from somewhere behind her.

"Oh, it's nothing, my head just doesn't appreciate the whole drowning thing," she explained quietly to him.

"Not you," he replied quite frankly, leaving Taya slightly taken aback, "Her." That didn't help either, the thing that was more interesting than her being another woman. She spun around, regretting the action immediately as her vision was submerged in a cloud of red. It passed almost instantly though leaving her once again with a hand pressed against her throbbing temple. She winced as she opened her eyes, the movement itself bringing on a small wave of pain. She wasn't quite sure of what she saw before her, but it shocked her and she felt herself recoil ever so slightly.

It was a mass of...something, something that was alive and every now and again it would move, sending tremors through the earth. So that's what had almost killed her, she thought cagily. Embedded in what she could only describe as its fatty flesh, were hundreds of cables that disappeared off through the ceiling, hanging like metallic cobwebs above them. Where they met her skin, they were bolted in place by huge nail like objects. This had not been done with care it would seem, because the dried blood was still in place, trailing over the many folds of her being. She was at least the size of two of your average houses.

Abe was already very close to the giant, reaching out a tentative hand towards her. On contact he was instantly rewarded with more information than he could have ever asked for. It seemed that Aglaia – this was then name he had told him anyway – was not a willing participant in what happened with the power cut and Abe obviously was not surprised when he learned this. The poor woman was in so much pain, pain that had stepped beyond the safe boundary that death provided. Because, she couldn't die. She was one of the old immortals...she gave him a very small snippet of an old legend but her thoughts were racing so quickly even he couldn't keep up. But one thing was clear – she hadn't always looked like this, that fact was one thing she wanted to get across desperately. Her name means beauty in Greek, the language of her country. She was once one of the most elegant creatures on the planet. And now, she was reduced to this monster that was even unable to move.

Abe absorbed everything she wanted to tell him, until he broke his bond with her and stepped away. Taya watched him approach her, the look on his colourful face being something she had never seen before. From him, she sensed sadness...and from her, she sensed depression, mixed with a new emotion that she didn't know.

"She wants to die," Abe spoke softly, but still like he was talking about any other fact, "You haven't felt that before, have you?" he asked, not needing to read her thoughts to know what was swimming around in her head.

"No..." trailing off she stared at the woman again, though there was nothing 'woman' about her. It wasn't the nicest of feelings, knowing that someone truly wanted to end their lives. She had had friends that had said it to her in the past, but clearly, none of them had honestly meant it. "What's going on Abe?" she questioned, looking back at him.

"I want to show you something Taya?" it was more of a question than a request she realised, as he held out his hand to her. She swallowed, before laying her palm out on his out stretched one. With that simple gesture she understood everything. It was a legend...she had never heard of it, but that's what it was. Hundreds of years ago, creatures were granted with the gift of immortality, from a greater force that was even unknown to them. It spoke to them as they slept, coming to them in their dreams in the form of an old man. He said,

"For as long as the sun touches your faces and the moonlight bathes your bodies, you shall never die, never be harmed, never feel pain." The creatures agreed to these terms, but the old man watched as there new power made their kind soles greedy and they soon used the humans as slaves. A few smart men knew of the legend and thought to themselves,

"If the sun does not touch their faces and the moon does not bathe their bodies, they will no longer have the gift they share." So working together, these wise men trapped all of the seven immortals underground, where there powers were weekend. All of them had different means of being trapped – Aglaia for instants was bound to the bones of her dead lover. The details were very sketchy really, but Taya got the picture. The woman could still not be killed as such...not unless she wanted to be. So for years she clutched onto life, never able to leave the cave because of her bond with the dead, never able to kill herself because it had to be done by another. _One who was doing it out of kindness, not out of fear, _was another thing the wise men added when they trapped all of them, thinking that nothing in its right mind would do such a good thing for a heartless being. _Let them suffer and bleed, but never die._

Then, one night, someone came to the cave with his monsters...and he bound her with wires and bolts and magic, leaving her unable to move or escape. He was going to use her body to absorb energy, knowing that she could never die. And he had. _That's why she's so...fat._ Thought Taya, _all that unused energy. _She cast her mind back to physics lessons in school..._Energy can never be destroyed, only converted to another type of energy._ That's what had happened to her, the energy had turned into stored energy. Fat. He intended to do this until she had taken all of the electricity in the area, leaving the humans in darkness so he could attack with the chimeras. She didn't know why though but she knew that the others were all around the world. Combined it would be easy to leave the entire planet in darkness for a good few days. Well enough time for him to attack and kill...millions. This time was only a test run. And the man knew the location of the others too...but she didn't know much more. Only that she was ready to die now...and was just waiting for someone kind enough...Abe.

She pulled away from him quickly, shaking her head in the disbelief that Abe was going to kill this woman without even trying to help her. He looked like he wanted to reach out to her and explain, but he knew it was pointless for she was far too headstrong and set in her own beliefs. Instead he lowered his eyes, not shamefully though, and reached for his gun. He pulled it out and with both hands aimed at the colossal woman, straight for where he sensed her heart to be. He would make it quick and painless, ending her suffering once and for all.

Just as his finger was about to click the trigger, Taya dived in front of the gun, arms out stretched in a clear gesture that was telling him to stop.

"We have to help her," she spoke, her now small voice pleading with him. He could have been mistaken, but there looked like there with tears in her eyes. He shook his head solemnly,

"I am helping her Taya," she moved closer to him now, so the barrel of the weapon was pressed against her chest. He lowered it slightly.

"No, we can unhook her...I'm sure we can...help her. Somehow."

"And how would we do that? She is trapped here by a bond, mutilated by a man and miserable. She has lived long enough and yearned for her death for hundreds of years. Nothing we can do can help her now. Except killing her," Abe almost winced when a stubborn tear fell down the side of her cheek,

"I thought death was the only way out for me too!" she cried, now cupping both her hands around Abe's that still held the gun and pressed it back against her chest, over her heart to emphasise the point. "But then I meat you and the guys and I got a home at the BPRD. Now I'd fight to survive, not curl up and accept what's coming to me. Can't we try and make her feel the same?"

Abe wanted to drop the gun and hold her, agree to what she was saying and let her have her own way. But, she didn't understand that none of that was possible.

"Not everyone in the world is as lucky as we are," he gently pulled the gun free of her, then took one step to the side, aiming once more straight at Aglaia's heart. Taya made no move to stop him, but gave him a look of near disgust. He fired.

With one clean shot the creature was dead, hardly a noise escaping from its lips. Abe stood there still, his chest heaving with the effort of going against Taya's wishes. He shouldn't feel guilty...but he did.

"Abe!" she yelled. He closed his eyes. Let her shout at me he thought.

"I will explain more if-"

"No Abe, look out!" But it was too late, the creature that had made its way behind him knocked him to the floor, sending his gun skidding away from him. He gave a cry of pain as she rushed towards him, already feeling that...animal make itself ready to fight. There were scratches in his back, nothing that would kill him she noted, just stop him from fighting for a while. Snarling she faced his attacker.

She was beautiful. Nothing like the chimeras, even though there was animal in her. Her body was like that of a centaur, except it was a tiger's frame instead of a horses. Her human torso was bare, her breasts covered by the long red hair that fell freely from her head. Her face was etched into perfection and the green eyes that shone there were much like Taya's. They sparkled with a dangerous mischief, like any cat's. Her ears were a lot more prominent than the cat-girls though and at the moment, they were pointed and listening. Expecting something.

"You shouldn't have killed Masters play thing," she said coldly, her voice giving away her true age. It was cracked like that of an old woman, but also healed ones kindness. "You will have to die because of this transgression." Emotionlessly she made her way towards them, her huge paws unsheathing their gleaming black talons. She advanced without a sound, despite the size of her body. She towered above the pair, her height being at least 10ft, though her figure was still quite slim. Her golden fur shone in the little light that there was, powerful mussels rippling with each twitch of movement and step she made.

Taya could feel the thing inside her, almost hear its voice telling her to let go of the power she had over it. _I'll help,_ it promised her. But she didn't feel right letting it out, letting it do as it pleased. She was scared of everything that was happening to her body right now, the feel of fire in her stomach, the claws that ached to taste blood, sharp fangs that wanted nothing more that to tear away at warm flesh. She was lost in the haze of images and feelings and before she knew what was happening...the beast inside her escaped.

Abe watched, with a growing feel of dread in the pit of his stomach. Taya had fallen to her knees and was clutching her sides, hisses of pain escaping her clenched teeth. He tried to move towards her, but the sting in his back prevented him from doing so. The animal that had attacked him looked curious and was, as of yet, not making any move to harm either of them. He was glad of this because Taya seemed to be lost to the world, now on all fours. Her body was pulsing and contracting, like she was trying to vomit. Then, before his eyes, she began to change.

Dark brown fur sprouted all over her body, covering her within seconds. Her facial features morphed themselves into something that looked like that of a lion's, but her ears were longer and more dog like. Large white fangs hung from her top jaw and her already sharp claws extended and thickened. Her entire body was larger, muscles bulging and tearing away her clothes, leaving them in rags on the ground surrounding her. Snapping at all sorts of angles, her bone structure even changes. Whilst all this was happening, Taya didn't stop screaming, until that scream became more of an animal's blood thirst holler.

Then there was such a heavy silence, filled only with her panting.

Taya pounced at the tigress before she had time to react. She gave out a cry of alarm at the creature that was now clinging onto her torso, claws embedded in her skin and fangs already reaching for her throat. Struggling fiercely, she managed to tare her away, causing the razor sharp barbs to scrape through her flesh leaving deep, bleeding lacerations. Taya landed on her back, a paw crushing her chest and talons stabbing into her. With a roar of fury she bit into the leg that healed her down, making it recoil with pain. The animal swiped another at her and she dodged it quickly, getting to her feet. Throwing herself at the monster, she landed on its back, then fastened her jaws around its neck. She felt the blood pour into her mouth and down her own chest, the bitter taste giving the animal even more power, awakening it from its lifelong slumber. The Tigress reached behind her, grabbing hold of the cat and throwing it as hard as she could. Taya collided with a wall but the pain didn't registered to her. She pounded back towards her enemy, eyes alight with the urge to kill... but then she stopped. The creature was holding her neck, trying to stop the blood escaping her. Taya was already hurt, she knew that...knew that this body could deal with her injuries...but she was unsure if her human one could. Her green eyes saw Abe, he was staring at her and he looked...almost scared. She had to get him out of here and this was her chance.

She ran to him and he inched away ever so slightly. Unable to speak in this body, she bowed her head in a sign of submission and friendship. Carefully she lowered her muzzle to him, letting him reach out and touch her blood stained fur.

_"I'll carry you,"_ she told him with her mind, _"Please, don't be afraid of me. I...I am still here...Trust me."_

Then her animal eyes met his. They were more beautiful and more alive than he had ever seen them. And he saw the hope that lay there. Gently, with one arm she picked him up, taking one more glance at the creature that seemed to be recovering quickly. Then, she turned and ran, as fast as her legs could carry her. Abe clung to her body, both arms wrapped around her neck, sneering as pain jolted down his back with every move she made. Over her shoulder he could see the Tigeress. She was getting closer.

Hellboy was getting sick and tired of killing...and he never thought he'd be able to say that. He had ran out of bullets long ago and was now pounding the animals to death with his huge fist. At one point he had decided enough was enough and tried to find his way out, which only resulted in him getting completely lost. Tired, frustrated and up to his knees in blood and God knows what else, he came to the conclusion that trying to find the exit again was a good idea...until he came across a pair of doors. This seemed odd considering he was a few miles into a cave, surrounded by man eating monsters. He opened the doors and was even more confused by what he saw.

He had entered a lab of some sort and was surrounded by technical equipment, much like the BPRD's own control room. Except it was a little messier.

"Are you lost Mr Hellboy?" Called a sarcastic voice. Red looked up to a small balcony where a man stood, dangling a pocket- watch in his fingers idly. His hair was long and black, like it had been cut from the night itself, where as his face was as pail as winters iciest snow. His thin black lips were formed into a crooked smile as his silver eyes watched the trinket intently, as if it healed all the answers in the universe. Hellboy guessed he was tall, even though he was leaning on the metal railing.

"You know, actually I am. Are you the butler for this place, coz I'd like to be shown the door now. Your pets are a little uninviting," Red snorted and after closing the door to the creatures who had been chasing him, he lit a cigar.

"Butler?" he chuckled, "No, I am its king,"

"King huh? Is that official or are we all just playing dress up?" He walked further into the room. To his left there were screens that displayed things Red didn't quite understand...so he didn't try to. To his right was what looked like, well, a torture chamber come medical section. There was a bed, with straps to hold the 'Patient' down, objects that looked like they were made with the sole porous of hurting as much as possible on the table next to it and various chains hung from the ceiling and were scattered around the floor. As well as the chains, thick cables snacked around under his feet and off into the walls.

The man leaped from the balcony, landing easily on his feet. Whilst placing his watch into a pocket he strode towards Hellboy, face void of emotion. He stopped a few paces before him, then cracked his features into a wide grin, even Red thought it was kinda creepy.

"There are no games here, only illusions," he flipped his hand and a thin white object appeared between his fingers. He held it to his lips and blew.

The Tigress turned on her heals at the piercing noise that echoed through the caves...and disappeared into the darkness, without even a second glance at the two she was only moments ago trying to slaughter. Taya didn't stop though, instead she continued to follow the scent of fresh air...the scent of freedom. She never slowed down, though her body was now begging her so stop and collapse. _Soon, _she told it, begging it to just hold out for a few more minutes.

It didn't even have to wait that long. She stumbled out of the cave, happy to feel the crunching autumn leaves under her tired paws. The smell of the forest overwhelmed her senses, filling her with a new kind of hope. They were out now. They were going to be ok.

She laid Abe down next to a tree, then curled up next to him as her body made the painful transaction back into human form. She didn't feel it though...because she had passed out. Abe was left staring at her bruised and bleeding naked form, lying in the fetal position with her back turned to him, wondering what he should do. Being a gentleman, he tried his best not to look anywhere...inappropriate, or at her at all for that matter. But he did notice some interesting scars...

Red didn't have time to react to the Tigress that jumped straight over his head to stand by her Master. He took a few moments to marvel at the beast, then turned his attention back to the man. Somehow he had replaced his small white whistle with a metal box that had wires running through to the floor. The box had a button on it. Red instantly didn't think it was such a good idea to be in the cave anymore.

"I am Soultar Golem," he said calmly, "And this is Chryses, my sphinx. I thought I should at least tell you our names before we depart. I mean, I'd hate to be known as anything other than a gentleman."

"Depart? And where would you be going?" questioned Red, trying to back away towards the door discreetly.

"Oh, do not sound so disheartened my colourful friend. We may meet again...even if it is in a different life," then he disappeared, along with his pet, just after pressing that button. Which happened to be red.

"Ah, crap," Said Hellboy as the cave fell in around him with a burst of fire.

Twenty or so minutes later he had dug his way out, very thankful of the caves sort of thin ceiling. He was battered and bruised all over, but still managed to light another cigar. Stumbling through the woods, back to where the entrance had once been, he was rather relived to see a relatively unharmed pair of friends. He saw Taya lying next to Abe, who had spotted Hellboy and was trying to get up. Red raised his eyebrows,

"Wow Blue, you finally got some?" he asked playfully, referring to the still very naked Taya. Abe scowled at him.

"Don't be so preposterous Red!" he said, "Can't you see she's hurt? Give me your coat," he stretched his arms out in front of him, waiting for the clothing to be passed over.

"My coat?" he asked.

"To cover her up," explained Abe.

"Well, it's drenched in bad guy blood, but sure you can have it. Even though I can tell you rather like naked kitty," he grinned evilly but handed over his coat, Blue choosing to ignore Reds childish statement.

Gently he wrapped her in the brown material, it easily concealing her entire body. Hellboy was surprised when Abe insisted on carrying her back. He said something about her doing the same for him...but more to himself that to Red. The demon walked in front of the pair, feeling a little out of place.

On the way back to the chopper, Taya awoke once, to find her head nestled into a warm chest. She looked up to see Abe, who hadn't noticed her eyes open and was concentrating on the road ahead of him. She remembered that he had been hurt...and was momentarily concerned for his well being, but he seemed to be doing ok for now. Smiling, she went back into the darkness of her mind.

Both Red and Blue were very relieved to see the helicopter. Liz was standing at the entrance, with a look of anger on her face. Hellboy approached her carefully, arms ouch stretched ready to hug her. When he was close enough, she slapped him, ignoring Abe walk past with Taya in his arms.

"Why the hell didn't you answerer my calls!!" She yelled loudly, pointing an accusing finger at him "I was worried sick!"

This would defiantly take some explaining.

**A/N: Sorry I got lazy on the whole legend thing and so on...I was getting tired XD All things about the plot will be explained in time. Ok I have a question ...well really I need someone's help. I want my bad guy Mr Golem, not just to be your average black and white evil villain. I want the readers to get to know him...So I though a good way to do this would to be for him to have someone he confides in. I was thinking lover or something...But I don't know. Any ideas? As always thanks so much for reading ^^ Reviews and questions are always replied to (:**


	6. Laughter And Tears

For somewhat of a genius, Soultar found the smallest things amusing. In some respects he was like a curious child, with his ability to look at something he had seen thousands of times but still ask just as many questions about it.

Like right now, he was counting stars.

They were above him, tiny silver fireflies flickering in that great unknown that was space. Even under his cynical mercury gaze, he saw them as something beautiful. That was a word he had pondered over for all of his life, a word that had a different meaning to everyone...a word that had lead him to become what he was. Because he was human but not right in his own species eyes. They had rejected him long ago and now they had forgotten him. It was better like this though, without family, without friends or ties and emotional bonds. There was just him and his plans and nothing to stop him. Well, nothing to stop him if he ignored the fact the BPRD actually exsisted.

They hadn't been difficult to handle though, he just found it surprising that they had found him...and that it had lead to him having to blow up one of his own lairs. He would like to say he was furious about this – loosing years worth of work, along with one of his seven immortals- but he found he hardly ever lost his temper at setbacks. Everything happened in life for a reason.

"And so he who plots drinks his youth from the stars, much like his loyal servant. But I find myself wondering why Master dreams while he wakes, when a place to slumber is waiting for him?" Chryses lay next to the man on the edge of the chalky white cliff, her eyes cast out to the black sea that merged with the dark sky, only the moon and its reflection defining water from air.

"Because he is tired of seeing nothing but cave walls," he replied in his smooth voice, "And the dreams that I have while I sleep change into nightmares before morning," chuckling dryly he laid a hand on one of the sphinxes legs, burying his fingers into her golden fur. He was sat cross legged in the dew wet grass, his other hand fidgeting with the small seal-bone whistle he had used to summon Chryses before. He had transported them here after the Lake Cave(As he had named it,) had been reduced to nothing but rubble, along with anything that happened to be inside at the time. They were now miles away from civilization, which gave him the freedom of movement above ground without attracting attention. This Sea cave was the only one that gave him that luxury. He took a long moment to think about her reaction – or lack thereof – to practically blowing up a few hundred of her children just hours ago. Whilst eyeing his delicate trinket, he spoke almost softly to her,

"I hope you are not mad at me for what happened earlier today?" Even he knew that the words were shallow things to say to someone who had just lost so many. Chryses got up after a short pause, then prowled away down the cliff flicking her tail side to side as she went. Just before she was out of ear-shot she called over her shoulder,

"Creatures without soles lost their empty shells today, no one will mourn for the loss of nothing but the greedy and the selfish," she continued to stalk back towards the cave entrance, "And I am neither." He did not watch her go, instead deciding to close his tired eyes. she would never hate him for what he had done – not only did she have hundreds more children located in every immortals cave, part of his own personal army – she didn't really, truly care about the deformed beings he had ordered her to create. He lay down. Tonight he would count the stars until they lulled him to sleep, leaving behind a world with only the cruellest intentions.

At the BPRD, nothing was nearly as peaceful. Taya had been instantly throne into a medical room and hocked up to all sorts of machines, as well as being chained to the bed. Apparently Manning didn't like the idea of a rampant cat-thing tearing its way through the corridors. He was also under the impression that everything that had happened was Hellboy's fault. But that was nothing new.

"And why the hell did you let Abe go off fighting monster by himself?" He yelled, turning his face a furious red. Hellboy clenched his fists in a weak attempt not to punch the agent.

"You're the one that wanted the water _and _the cave being checked out, not us!" He retorted quickly, lashing his tail back and forth. Abe, who was floating upside down in his rehabilitation tank, decided it was best to keep his mouth shut. He had been half heartedly listening to the conversations going on around him but his mind lay elsewhere.

"Yes! But I didn't ever say go let fish-sticks here get turned into sushi. And what about the lab you found? You totally destroyed it! We could have had all the information we needed from there, but you went and blew it up!" Red gave a sigh of disbelief, then turned to Liz for some back up.

"Babe, help me out here," he pleaded. She simply crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him. She was still angry. "Arr! I already told you, psychopath blew up his own pad, I had nothing to do with it!" Manning snorted, but didn't say anything more, in a clear gesture that said he was done listening to 'Excuses.' Everything the team knew had been relayed to him and now it was his decision they waited for. He knew he had to do something; the world seemed to be in some sort of danger, which was for sure. But they couldn't act until they knew more about the situation and had some fully functional agents again.

"Ok," he said, gathering thoughts quickly, "I want you Abe, to do some research on that stupid legend you told me about. Try and find out where the other immortals are being held...we find them...we find out man."

Abe nodded absentmindedly.

"Good. Hellboy, you'll be...well, staying out of trouble until we have something for you to do, then you'll do it without question, understand?" Red grunted, then turned to leave. Liz followed him, not because she wanted to comfort him...but because she had her own shouting to do, even though she'd been doing it for the entire helicopter ride home. Manning left the room to after a few seconds of shaking his ever-balding head.

Abe watched the door close, then turned his attention to the sleeping woman in the bed only a few meters away. Two broken ribs, a puncherd lung, sever bruising to the back and four knife like wounds to the front. Her form was still, the only thing giving away life being the steady but slow rise and fall to her chest and an odd little twitch of a finger now and again. He thought that tying her down was cruel, but his protests had gone ignored as his own wounds were being treated. He had told Red on the way back of everything that had happened to the pair, (leaving out the kiss of life, to prevent future jokes,) including her transformation. Hellboy didn't seem to freaked out by the matter, but when he told Manning, the man ranted about her keeping secrets from him when she signed up to be an agent, that she didn't mention all of her powers. But Abe had insisted that she had complete control over her animal side and that she didn't know anything about even possessing it before earlier events. But really, he wasn't sure if that fact was true or not. He saw no reason for her to hide such a thing...but then again, she could be very cage at times. He knew, for some strange reason, that if he found she had kept a secret from him, he would be hurt quite deeply. Which was strange, because she had no reason to tell him everything.

Sighing, he closed his tired eyes. He would ask her when she wakes up. And try to apologize for making her cry. He'd never made anyone do that before.

Taya woke up the next day, but refused to utter a single word to anybody. Abe had been the first to try to speak to her, but his efforts went totally unrewarded. At one point he thought it was only him she was ignoring – she would tilt her head away from you as she lay in her bed, never making eye contact- but he soon found that no one could get a word out of her. It went on like this for a month and a bit. Abe recovered long before she did leaving the room to herself but despite her attitude towards him, he insisted on visiting every day. He would bring books with him that were about ancient legends and so on, so he could research and still keep her company. He wasn't really sure why this felt so necessary, but it defiantly did. He would update her on the progress he was making – which was admittedly very little, then read parts to her that he found interesting.

Now and again he worried if this was permanent, she wasn't the same person anymore. She had seen the handcuffs that bound her wrists and gave them a long and dangerous look, but then didn't do anything about it, again turning her head to face the blank grey wall. This wasn't like her at all. The Taya he knew would have done anything to get out of those chains, screamed at Manning until he freed her. But no, she accepted it.

Then Abe remembered what she had said in the cave...that now she had him and the team, she wouldn't just lay down and die. She'd fight. It was on a husky winters day he had remembered this, when he found himself thinking of that 'Kiss' they shared a little to often. He had laid down the book he had been reading and placed his webbed hands in his lap. The sight he was so used to now – the back of her head – greeted him.

"Remember the cave?" He asked softly. There was no reaction from her. He had already said his apologies over the being he had killed, so he knew that she knew he wasn't talking about that. "That thing that happened underwater..." he chuckled, "It's never too far away from my thoughts." After a second she moved her head, not to look at him but at the door and through the window it had there. Her face was empty, but this reaction was better than none. "Which always leads me to thinking about everything that happened down there," he continued, very carefully trying to pry other signs of life from her, "Which in turn leads me to thinking about what you said. You told me you weren't just going to take what's coming to you...but...you are," for a long, long time there was no movement, no noise from either of them. Abe sat and watched, waiting and hoping that she'd take the bait and snap out of her waking coma. Then, when he was losing faith, she spoke, very quietly,

"I don't like him," she said. Abe almost jumped out of his seat at her tiny words, but at them he gave something very close to a cheer.

"This is wonderful!" He exclaimed grabbing hold of her hand without realising what he was doing. She turned her blank gaze towards him and he let go, looking father flustered, "I mean...who do you not like?"

"Nuke."

Abe leaned forward so he could see out of the small window on the door. Outside stood Agent Nuke, laughing and joking with someone who was just out of view. He had never really paid that much attention to the man before, he seemed to be one of the people you only noticed if someone pointed them out to you. He was wearing the same as the other agents – a plain black suit with black tie and white shirt. His hair was short and dark brown, matching his eyes. Normal looking. Nothing evil about him at all.

Suddenly he turned to them, the smile from the previous conversation still plastered across face. Abe looked away but Taya was still staring at the man, her eyes locked in a silent disbelief that he was actually coming into the room. The door opened with a slight squeak that filled the quiet completely. Taya's hand searched for Abe's, finding it resting on the rail of her bed. He flinched at the contact then remained still, watching the agents approach.

"Hey," he said with a cheery smile, showing off his gleaming white teeth. "I heard one of our newest members were feeling ill," he moved his hands from behind his back, reviling a large, flat pink box. "I would have brought it earlier but I was in Greenland chancing a headless horse man, long story, won't go into details," he laughed nervously when Taya didn't reply, her gaze never leaving his face. Timidly he placed the box next to her on the table beside her bed. He held his hands in front of him for a long time, fidgeting. "It chocolate by the way," he said quickly, "Not just a box...because that would be...that would be stupid," again that charming smile and light chuckle filled the room.

Taya gave him a weak smile, then turned over in her bed to face Abe. The chains allowing just enough freedom for that movement.

"Thanks," she said simply.

"No problem, it's not just from me. A few other agents signed the get well card. We even got Manning to write his name on it," when he didn't get a reply, he awkwardly left the room, leaving the two alone.

"That was nice of him," said Abe, unsure of how to act after her long silence. He didn't know if he should ask her about it, read her mind (which he promised not to do,) or wait for her to open up to him. Deciding on the latter, he concentrated on the warmth of her hand on his, enjoying the feeling maybe a little too much. Again he found it felt right, like somehow it was meant to be, but he stopped those thought there. _Not again, _he told himself, _you're not acting like a lovesick school boy...it only ends in you getting hurt. _Gently he moved his hand away from her, hating himself for it but knowing that if he left it there it would only lead it to...pain.

She opened her eyes at this action, meeting his own like she had done so many times before. Her cyan stare gave nothing of what she was thinking away.

"Sorry Abe," she said in her soft, angelic voice. "I didn't mean to ignore you all this time. I don't know where I've been these last few weeks, but I knew you were there for me. I just couldn't get away from that monster..well, that part of myself that I suppose," Abe wasn't quite sure of what to say, so he gave her a...loving smile,

"No need to apologize Taya. Inner battles can be the most tormenting, I know," Taya giggled at the elaborate hand gestured that he always seemed to be using, feeling relived that she remembered how to laugh. Then, she started to cry. How can laughing turn into crying? She asked herself in an almost comical inner voice. The tears streamed down her face freely, the things she saw as a sign of weakness disappearing into her pillow, leaving an uncomfortable damp. Abe, being ever concerned about everyone he cared about, but not entirely sure of what to do or say, settled on tilting his head to the left. Her tears and laughter confused him completely.

"Who am I?" she cackled into the air around her hysterically, reaching her arms out to the ceiling making the chains that bound her rattle and strain, "A monster right? That's why I'm chained to this bed, that's why I'm here! All my life I've wanted people to understand me, but what's the point when you don't even understand yourself?" she brought her hands to her face and wept into them, some sort of crazed madness taking her over that fuelled her manic laughter. "I just want to be normal!" she screeched,"I just want someone to understand me," now quiet, her words were shaking and full of pain.

"Tell me who I am Abe..." she sobbed.

"Your Taya Hawkins," he said, baffled by her sudden outburst. She hadn't spoken in weeks and now she was pouring her heart out.

"That's just a name! Who am I to you?" Abe's heart froze. She was...a lot to him. But he couldn't say that, couldn't even bring himself to express it in anyway. He was too scared.

"You are a remarkable woman, unlike any I have ever met. My life would never be the same if you left...disappeared," his words were almost dry, not anything even close to what he wanted to tell her. Yet, for a moment she seemed to be satisfied with this answerer.

"Help me," she said pleadingly, "Help me explore who I am. I want to know. I don't want to be a stranger anymore...I didn't even know about that...thing, I became. Do you know how frightening that is? Finding an entirely new part of yourself?" Abe swallowed.

"Yes," he said, quite simply and she looked genuinely surprised. "Before I met the princess, I was all this," he said pointing a webbed finger at his head, gesturing to his brain, "and this," he swept his hand before him, like he was using his physic abilities, "never before had I been this," he placed his hand over his heart and kept it there as he continued to speak. "It was frightening, I had never felt the emotion truly before and it was something entirely new to me. I fell in love quickly, exploring this feeling and expressing it as much as I could. I was blinded by my love for her...but I do not regret my actions," he blinked a few times, looking at something on the floor.

"Then no one seemed to ask me how I was feeling when Nuala died. I tried to act the same as before...so no one would worry. And no one did. So, I only cried one tear for her and I kept myself to myself..."

"Abe..." she had stopped crying now, listening intently to his story. Everyone had just carried on, leaving him to deal with his grief all alone. She didn't know how lucky she was to have him there for her. Struggling to sit up in her bed, she turned her entire body to him. "You want to talk about it Big Blue?" she asked, gripping the railing of her bed.

"Oh, no," he said, chuckling dryly. "I have..Moved on. I would prefer not to relive the emotions I felt after she died. I will always hold a place for her in my heart...and I will never forget her." They went quiet.

"Abe," she spoke after a moment, "Tell me what I can't remember. What they did to me."

**A/N: Sooorrryyyyy, this chapter was very...rushed. I'd like to point out that Nuke wasn't randomly just handing chocolates to her...he will play a bigger part later*Evil Grin* I'd also like to say thanks to a few people, first Peya Luna for the advice and kind comments! It really helped ^^Also IzzyWolfeGrrl for following my story and leaving encouraging reviews! And last but not least my friends Nic, Samm and Sophie, who have helped loads XD Thanks guys!!!(:** More mushyness will be written next chapter! :P


	7. The Past

Taya was hunched in the corner of the van she had been tossed in. Wires held her hands behind her back and at each movement the vehicle made, they cut a little deeper into her skin. Her knees were brought up to her chest in a half-hearted attempt to form some sort of barrier with the world around her, though it was pointless. From below her blindfold fell no tears and her eyes held no fear, only hatred and uncertainty. She tried desperately to stay strong because that's who she was, the one without weakness, fear or doubt.

The motion of the van made her feel sick. She could hear the people in the front, their words muffled by the thin metal that separated them. She could recognise their voices though, full of shame and nervousness that they both tried to hide from each other. These people that she once called friends, the closest thing to a real family that she had ever had...they had betrayed her. Nothing could compare to the emptiness that filled her now, the loss of hope that had drowned her and the suffocating disbelief that had stolen her will to fight. Her body was laden with bruises, dark patches that lay across her shivering skin. They had got her to the floor and they just hadn't stopped kicking...hadn't stopped beating her. Why? Oh, she knew why.

They were terrified of her, every one of them reeked of fear. They had to make sure she couldn't fight back...because they knew that she'd win. She wondered how it had started, how they had managed to catch her in the first place...it was all a hazy blur, flashes of images that didn't make sense. But then she remembered the drink. That must have been it, she thought with a crazed laugh. They drugged her. Slipped something into her drink. Cowards.

The van stopped with a rattling jolt, causing her to fall forward onto her front. She herd doors slam, making the vehicle to sway slightly then the back doors opened, letting in the cold night air. Two huge hands grabbed her and flung her over a bulky shoulder. She kicked out in protest but stopped when a fist was slammed into her already aching back. She could hear voices from somewhere in front of her, but didn't recognise all of them and couldn't make out the words they were saying over the sound of blood pounding through her ears. Then she was flung into another van...a cleaner one she somehow noted through her mangled thoughts. The doors were closed. But this time there was someone in the back with her. She shuffled away from the presence she felt, until her back was pressed against the cold walls. A throaty chuckled filled the air as the van was kicked into life,

"Hush now, don't be like that," a warm hand traced its way down the side of her face. She bit down harder on the gag in her mouth, before squirming and wriggling in her bonds. She fell silent at the sound of a pen knife being unsheathed. The cold metal caressed the side of her face, leaving a chilling sensation in its wake. Then in one smooth movement the gag was undone. Not that she could speak, out of shock more than anything else.

Suddenly there were lips pressed against her own, rough and forceful. Ever aware of the knife pressed to the soft of her stomach, she didn't dare move or pull away. He tasted like copper, sickly and metallic as he invaded her mouth. His free hand was exploring her body, where ever his fingers touched leaving either more bruises or sending pain through the ones she already had. He reached down and unbuttoned her trousers. She began to kick out, but stopped when her side felt a sharp pain, her hot blood slipping out of shallow wound left by the blade.

"Play nice..." He told her, hissing his words into her ear. She couldn't do this...her body..._herself_...was all she had now. But how could she get out of this? How could she fight against what he was doing to her? With a cry of utter frustration directed to her now practically useless body...she gave in. He continued to do whatever he wanted to do to her...cutting her systematically whenever she made any sign of protest, until she was covered in tiny bleeding wounds. She didn't care about that though. She cared about what he'd done to her...violated her...then left her there in the back of the van for an hour or so. She was crying now and she didn't stop. They were never her friends and now, now they were her enemies. They weren't humans. They were monsters. She blacked out, thankfully leaving the world behind her.

Abe removed his hand from hers, unable to meet her gaze. He had no idea what was running through her head at this point, choosing to not pry into her mind. Her facial expression gave nothing away, her eyes locked on something that he couldn't see.

"Taya," he soothed after a moment, searching in his mind for something that would comfort her...a word, a gesture...anything. He was so unsure of himself, his instincts screaming at him to hold her but his mind telling him that she wouldn't want a man...even a Fish-Man touching her at this moment. He wanted to protect her, make her feel wanted, even needed, let her know that she was safe. But nothing he could say could truly express those feelings that he carried...not without reviling far too much. But, in a moment of bravery he told her what he thought she needed to know...what he needed to say.

"They'll never touch you again Taya, I promise I would rather end my own life than let them near you again," she brought her eyes to his, giving him the warmest smile she could muster. "I know that I am not the best with words, but you know, you can feel that I am not lying can't you?" And she could. It was an amazing feeling...so tender and caring, wrapping her in a bubble of warmth and blanketing her with a fuzzy sensation that started at her heart and moved its way through her entire body. What she had just learned had scared her, but at least now she understood herself that little bit more...and that was thanks to Abe. And his vow to protect her was genuine, he would never let her down.

"Your defiantly the best fish I have ever met," she said, leaning over the rail of her bed as far as the chains would allow, leaving a small kiss on a very startled Abe's forehead. Before he could stutter a word, there was the sound of another voice in the room,

"Vere iz zis Taya? I vish to bring her a get vell present," Both Taya and Abe turned their startled faces towards the door. There stood Johann Krauss, holding a key in his left hand. Taya's face instantly brightened up. "Manning vas being a nincompoop! Chaining you to zi bed!" he strode towards the cat girl, "But he listens to me," he finished rather smugly. Gently her un-cuffed her and she flexed her wrists, enjoying the feel of free movement.

"I don't think we've met," she said smiling at the...well...man she guessed. He bowed slightly.

"I am Johann Krauss, I have been buzy lately, wiz zi headless horse man and so on," he explained. She gave a quick nod of understanding.

"Pleasure to meat you," she said, offering a hand. He took it with his own and shook it vigorously, "I'm Taya Hawkins."

"Yez, yez, I've heard all about you, but I vas under zi impression you vere not speaking to anyvon? You must be feeling better."

"Yes, I am thank you Mr Krauss," she said, "Abe has seen to that," she gave Blue a quick glance and a small smile.

"I see," he replied, almost knowingly and if it was possible, he would have given them a cheeky grin. "Vell, I von't interrupt you two much longer, I vas just here to tell you zat you don't have to listen to anyzithg Manning sayz, your free to go," he made a move to leave, then stopped at the door,

"Oh, and zat zi Christmas party iz in two veeks," the door shut.

"Christmas party?" asked Taya, looking at Abe and razing an eyebrow. "What's the date?"

"I believe it's the 3rd of December, but I'm not too sure. I'd forgotten all about the party, not one for celebrations I think," he laughed and she gave a nod of agreement,

"Depends on if I'm drunk or not," she said honestly and stretched her tired limbs with a yawn. "I thought with the whole 'man trying to destroy mankind' thing might have put a stop to anything like that..."

"Well, yes but there's not a lot we can do until we know where to find him. Besides, I'm sure most people will enjoy it, intoxicated or not," Blue got up, then offered her a hand. "Care to join me in the library? I could use your help with some research," she took his hand and he pulled her up from the bed she had been bound to for the last month and a half. Her legs quivered slightly as she stood making her reach for the rail of her bad. She stayed there for a moment, only becoming aware of Abe's arm supporting her from her waist when she stood up and he left it there. She spun around in his arms and for a very long second, even she thought that their lips were moving closer together, then at the last moment Abe just pulled her into a hug.

She breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She had no idea what she wanted from him, but she knew she wasn't ready for...a kiss. It was silly really, considering she was a grown woman, but she had always believed that the tiniest gesture could lead to something amazing. Or terrible. And was she ready to make that leap?...no, not yet. Maybe someday soon, when she was sure of herself. Maybe she'd allow him to see a side of her that rarely ventured from the depths of her mind.

They pulled apart, both of them blushing ever so slightly.

"Sorry, I thought you needed that," he told her with a shrug like action.

"I defiantly did," she giggled, then made her way out of the room.

"Umm, Taya...? You might want to get changed first..." Taya halted and looked down to see what she was wearing and found that Blue was right. Her clothing consisted of a rather reviling white nighty that showed off a little too much. With a sharp about turn, she walked back to the side of her bed, where a pile of clothes was waiting for her. She remembered Abe leaving them there for her when she still wasn't speaking. Quickly she dived behind a curtain to get changed.

Abe swung himself around when he realised she was getting changed there and then, just encase. He tried to think of anything but a naked Taya and found that his thoughts brought him back to her scars. Well, better that any other part of her at the present moment, he told himself. They still intrigued him, at least one of them did anyway. All the others seemed to be from fights...or from that night. But this one...this one was something else, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The gash was located at the bottom of her back, a deep scrape into her body. It looked vicious, whatever it was. He wanted to ask her about it, to quench his curiosity more than anything else, but he was afraid of how she might take it. He did know one of her most personal secrets, but he hadn't asked her about that...he had accidentally stumbled upon it. Maybe he'd ask later, when she trusted him a little more.

When she was dressed, they made their way to the library. Apparently, finding things on the old legend was difficult, even for Abe. He enlisted the help of her and Johann, to try and speed things up and they sat for a few hours together, Taya and Johann reading on the couch and Abe from the comforts of his tank. When he thought Blue wasn't listening, Krauss explained to Taya that Abe had gone an entire twenty four hours without water when she was first hooked up to the machines. A little more than flattered, she found that for the rest of the night she would steal a glance of the Fish-Man from over the rim or her book every few minutes, admiring those patterns again.

In all truth, she did find Abe quite handsome. She realised that it was probably more to do with his personality than his looks, though in her time at the BPRD, blue had became her favourite colour. She wondered if anyone had ever told him that the markings across his body were beautiful, or even given him any kind of comment anywhere near that. She understood that him and Nuala had shared something of a mental bond...and that they had told each other through thoughts about how they felt, but she couldn't help but feel that hearing it would make it realer for some strange reason.

It was about one in the morning, Johann had gone away to 'Sleep' leaving Abe and Taya reading. She and Blue hadn't really spoken all night, set in a quiet determination to get some work done. But, as a yawn escaped her lips, she decided it was quit time. She'd never really enjoyed reading, unless it was about weapons or mechanics anyway, so her brain had a hard time keeping her attention on the words. She closed the book with a loud thud, then just sat for a moment, wondering what to do. Logic told her to go to bed, but she wasn't really tired, after all she had just spent the last month and a half sleeping almost all the time. Abe was still switching between his four books, gliding through the water with effortless twitches of his hands and feet. His concentration seemed to be fully lodged in the old pages. Sighing she started to wander around the library, in search of a useful book. Most of the documents they were using at the moment had been brought in especially for them, but some were already at the BPRD. They had asked around as well, to see if anyone had heard of the legend...apparently they had not.

"I brought you these," Taya jumped at the sudden voice from behind her and turned to see Nuke, holding arm-full's of paper. She rushed to take some off him as they began to topple. "Mr Krauss said that they might be useful," he explained.

"Thanks," she said cagily, not enjoying his presence in the slightest. She put the papers on the table and noticed that Abe now had his full attention on her. He was giving her a look that said, 'Do you want any help?' But she shook her head, mouthing "I can handle him." Blue gave her an uncertain look, then continued to read. Nuke had placed his papers down next to hers and was now standing, like he was waiting for something.

"Um," he began, taking a step forwards, "You need any help here?" he asked. Taya wanted to say no, but knew they could use some extra eyes. Besides, it's not like she had to talk to him.

"Sure, knock yourself out. If you find anything, give me or Abe a shout," she said, grabbing a hand full of papers and sitting down. Seconds later, Nuke did the same...sitting very close to Taya. She cleared her throat to say something about it, then decided to ignore the fact he was only inches away from her. This man obviously didn't believe in personal bubbles.

But, over the course of the night, she found that Nuke wasn't really that bad. In fact, she would quite openly admit she was wrong about him...and that made her even more nervous, because she was ignoring the part of her that always seemed to be right. In a desperate attempt to avoid getting even more confused about the man, she told him she was tired, saying goodnight then walking to Abe's tank. She tapped gently on the glass, making him wince at the sound.

"Sorry!" she whispered but held the smile that was on her face. He swam to her,

"It's quite all right. Are you ok?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. "Wasn't hassling you I trust?"

"No," she sighed, "That's why I'm going to bed, far too many things swimming around in my head at the moment. Night night Blue," she said placing a hand to the glass. He mirrored her action with a small smile. Then she walked away, towards her room.

Early next morning, she was woken with a knock at the door. After trying to ignore it for a few moments, she sluggishly crawled out of bed, taming her hair as she walked to see who it was. She opened the door and was almost surprised to see Abe standing there, looking very existed about something. It was too early for this.

"Hi," she groaned, stepping aside to let him in.

"Good morning!" he exclaimed with a wide grin, brushing past her with one of his huge steps. He was holding a book and a few pieces of paper to his chest. "I have some fantastic news!"

"Fantastic enough to wake me up at-"she glanced at her clock, "Half five in the morning?! This better be good Abe!" she said, flopping back down onto her bed. He laughed at this action, then went to sit next to her,

"It is, don't worry. It means no more late night readings for us anyway," he opened the book he held, "Look what agent Nuke found," he said pointing to some inscriptions that she didn't understand. She gave Blue a blank expression. For a moment he didn't know why.

"Ah, yes of course, would you like me to read it to you?" he offered.

"That might be a good idea," came her sarcastic reply. Abe cleared his throat,

"_....Seven were created by the old man, all chose because of their kindness and fair hearts. This man wanted these creatures to protect the humans that were leading themselves into self destruction, causing themselves and the ones around them so much pain. They were entrusted with eternal life._

_First was the human – one so beautiful and kind, her mere presence would invoke happiness. She was the only human chosen, for the old one believed that in one man's lifetime, he would make more of an impact than any being that lived forever. When her heart turned sour with the knowledge that she would always be the fairest creature on the planet, she was trapped underground, bound by the bones of her dead lover. It was said that is she ever tried to leave the cave, her dead lover would be punished in the fires of hell, forever to be burning and in pain._

_The next was the Griffon- the creature so noble and gracious, inspiring the good qualities in the hearts of men. Knowing that they could not kill him, he grew cruel and unjust. He was bound by base iron, forged by the most ignoble and mindless creatures – Trolls. Bolts pinned his wings to the ground ,so he will never fly again._

_Next the Dragon – So generous in all that she did, willing to give her blood to save the lives of humans. But soon she began to take more and more, hording the things she stole and killing any who dared enter her cave. She was bound by the promise that if she ever left the cave, her last egg would crumble into ash._

_The Sphinx- Smart and proud, her words spoke in riddles and poems. So large was the fountain of knowledge she had to offer to man, it could last a thousand years. Soon she became obsessed with knowledge, the forbidden arts and the dead. For this she was trapped in an unsolvable riddle._

'_Gods' creature, the Angel- Pure and perfect, corrupted only when he shared his heart with a human girls. Her darkened sole left him lust filled and greedy. As a symbol of what he betrayed he was crucified and atop his head lay a crown of thorns. He could never leave the cross he was bound to._

_Next chosen was the Gorgon- unlike the rest of her kind she felt no malice to the humans and enjoyed helping children into the world. But, they began to accuse her for the wrongs the others of her kind committed. In revenge she killed children until she was bound in a maze of mirrors, with only a blindfold preventing her from becoming living stone._

_Last was the elf spirit- She was graceful and beautiful, curing the illnesses of man and the wounds they caused one and other. But, she fell in love with one and caused a war to protect him that killed millions. As punishment she was bond to her own ashes, never able to wander far from them." _

Abe finished, staying quiet to let the story sink in. The book was just one full of fairy tales that Nuke had just happened to flip through. The Agent seemed to be quite determined to do a good job and refused to sleep until he found _something. _Now he was resting in his room and considering Taya didn't really like the man too much, he brought her the information instead. Her green eyes seemed to be alight with curiosity now as she looked at the pages, even though she couldn't read them.

"You know," she said, lying back down on her bed, "That just sounds like any other fairytale to me. I wonder how many more are true?"

"Quite a few are based on fact I imagine," he agreed, nodding. A thoughtful silence filled the room, until Abe remembered he had something else to show her, "We also found this," he handed her an old looking piece of paper that was ripped and yellow at the edges. She squinted at it, her eyes not quite woken up yet.

"What is it?" she asked. Blue laughed,

"Well first of all you have it the wrong way around," he said, taking it and flipping it around before handing it her back. "It's a map," he explained.

"Does it tell us where they are?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet. The world and the islands on it have changed shape since it was created, so it will take some work to figure out...but, with any luck, it will lead us right to them."

"And you honestly think we are that lucky Blue?" He grinned.

"No, but something's got to go right for us."

**A/N: Hehe, next chapter ^^ I had forgotten all about Johann until I read back and said to myself 'Someones missing....' Yeh, i'm just that cool. Anyhow, updates might slow down next week because i'm back at school *Sobs* Sorry guys, i'll try to update atleast once every three days, I don't think thats too bad... Next chapter will be more based on the team (The Christmas party) And less about the plot, but the chapter after should have pleanty of...erm...plotness? lol. As always thanks for reading guys (: Big Hearts to the reviewers!!! ^^**


	8. Dance

"Christmas soon," Soultar cooed, scraping the blade of a knife along one of his many 'Operating' tables, "Tell me Chryses, what do you wish for?" The sphinx, who was attending to one of the many wires that had managed to dislodge itself, gave him a sideward's glare and flicked her tail in dismissal. "I thought as much," he chuckled, staring at his own reflection in the silver weapon and sitting himself down on the table, swinging his legs like a daydreaming little child. His eyes had captivated him. When did they become so in-human? Completely grey, nothing but the smoky colourer staring back at him. With every year that passed he seemed to stray further away from his species, becoming one of his own. He smiled to himself – the way he looked could never be wrong if he was the only one, the original.

It was true that he never imagined his once frail body reacting like it did to the dark arts that he used. Now that it was a part of him, it seemed to want to make him its own in some respect, changing his body in subtle ways. More muscle, keener senses, unbelievably fast healing abilities...he would even say he looks better. Hansom even, not that that mattered. With his powers he had managed to maintain his youth over the years, only gaining a year or so in what should have been at least one hundred, he wasn't really counting.

Sighing, he put the blade down and watched Chryses, who was still working on fixing cables. She seemed to be in her own world, though he knew she was aware of him staring. She had been his only companion over the last century and she tolerated his mood swings well. In all the time he had known her, she had only done what was best for him...like a protective mother tiger looking out for a cub.

"Is it my pelt that has trapped your gaze? Or the soft human skin that that intrigues your eyes?" She asked suddenly, not turning away from her work. Soultar looked away, a crooked smile taking over his face, "Or perhaps both sides of who I am that encourage your admiring watch, flattered though I am, I would prefer not to ogled at by the likes of any male."

"Never Chryses, never," he laughed dryly, knowing this was as close to a joke you would ever pry from her lips. She twitched her ears slightly, then continued with what she had been doing, her delicate hands moving wires into place. "I'm going to check on one of my treasures, will you be alright here?" he asked, jumping off the table and strolling idly to where his katana rested, its blade leaning against the weapons rack. The hilt was snug in his hand, a perfect fit after years of use. After a few swings of the light sword, he placed it into its scabbard at his side.

"I will be fine," she answered quietly, "But where is your destination?"

"Firstly," he stopped as he secured more blades to his belt and fastened his long coat, "I will be checking on the creature that resides here, you know how her struggling sometimes loosens her bonds," Chryses scoffed in response, "Then, if the night is still young...I'm going to visit the Elf," he waited for a reply but got none, the silence filled with a hint of anger...or disappointment.

The corridors of this cave were filled with the noise of the sea that lay above them. Most of the passageways and tunnels were below water...far below water. Soultar wandered along one of the many routs that he had become so familiar with, snarling at any chimera that approached him. The vile beasts always seemed to be almost intrigued by his presence, but knew that if they got close, he wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

After a short while, he came to the chamber which held Venus, the once mighty red dragon. He smirked at the sight that greeted him – the colossal monster, already hooked up to the cables, ready for him to use her body for his twisted plans. She moved her golden gaze to him when he advanced towards her, unable to change the position of her head because of the chains that held her in place.

"How are you today my dear friend?" he asked playfully, leaning on one of the huge nails that pinned her powerful wings down. She winced in pain, before giving him a deep growl that emitted from her chest, sending vibrations through the floor. "Not too well then?" He clicked his fingers, causing the torches that were set into the walls to come to life. The light bounced off her crimson scales, creating an illusion that made her glow. She eyed the fire longingly, wishing that her massive jaws were not bound together, so she could reduce this man that had caused her so much pain to ashes. He was playing with something in his hands, it glittered with every movement he made. That watch he always had with him, she thought.

_"Still fidgeting with trinkets?" _she spoke harshly into his mind and he screwed his face up in pain. Her mental abilities were something he could do nothing about. If a dragon could smirk, that's what she did.

"Bitch," he spat, drawing his sword and plunging it into the soft membrane of her wing before dragging it along for a good meter. She screeched, wriggling fiercely, but the action only made it worse. Still, she noticed, his nose was bleeding, that made the pain ebb slightly. Seeing her gaze on his face, he brought a gloved hand up to the top of his lip and was almost surprised to find blood there. He would have to be careful with this one. Retrieving his weapon from the skin it was still embedded in, making a point to twist it a few times, he gave her his trade-mark lopsided smile.

"I wish I could stay to play your little game longer," he said, wiping the scarlet onto his black trousers, "But, alas I have people to see. Don't worry though. I'll be back tomorrow," she grimaced at his words, knowing he wasn't joking...knowing what he meant. He loved to torture anything weaker than him, or in her case...something that just couldn't fight back.

He took a step away from her, meeting her gaze on last time before disappearing into the air.

"God, you look so beautiful!" exclaimed Taya in one of the grisliest moments she had ever had. Liz blushed, angling her body into a different position as she inspected herself in the mirror.

"You really think so?" she asked, smoothing down the silky green material of her dress. Taya nodded, joining Liz in the mirror. She smiled at what she saw, which was strange, mirrors being one of the many things she took pride in avoiding. She looked...well, not like herself. Her hair had been curled delicately, Goldie-brown locks tumbling over her exposed shoulders. Her dress, plain black and hugging her body perfectly was something she'd bought when her and Liz had gone shopping. Both of them had detested the idea, but both of them came home with more clothes than any man would ever buy in a year. Her jet coloured heels added a little height to her otherwise average frame, but she couldn't walk in them very well. She wasn't too sure why she was making a big deal out of tonight, it was only a formal party, but she found she couldn't resist showing off her feminine side for once. Everything from her painted nails to her shadowy make-up screamed that. She had a bubbling thrill inside of her, one that wouldn't let her loose the smile on her face.

"You look great too," Liz smiled at her in their reflections. Taya's smile widened.

"Thanks," she said, grabbing her bag. "We'd better get going or they'll start without us," grabbing the pregnant woman's hand, she gently pulled her out into the corridors. Surprisingly, waiting for them was a pair of familiar faces. Red and Blue stood, looking very stiff in the tuxedos that had been forced to were. Liz threw herself at her boyfriend, giving him a squeeze,

"Aww, H.B you made an effort this year?" she laughed, linking her arm with his. The demon rolled his eyes, but said nothing. The two began to walk towards the sound of the music. Taya gave Abe a playful glance. He looked so different in a suit, she thought to herself, but he looked a lot better suited to it that Hellboy did.

"May I?" he asked, holding out his arm to her.

"It would be a pleasure," she grinned, putting her arm through his. Together they followed the couple that strode a few meters ahead of them. Little did they know, they were being talked about.

"Have you seen those two?" whispered Liz, nudging Hellboy gently in the side. The giant gave a grunt,

"Yeh, I know," he looked behind him, to see Taya laughing at something Abe had said. They both looked so natural together...well, as natural as a pair of freaks could look. Red shook his head sadly, "But Abe's not gonna fall for anyone again, Liz...he's to...scared," Liz snuggled into Hellboy's side.

"And she'd far too stubborn," they fell silent, walking into the room of the party.

Taya and Blue followed them inside, pausing to assess the situation. Neither of them truly enjoyed social events, but both had made an effort this time around. They tried to ignore the fact that it was to impress and not for themselves. Taking a deep breath, they plunged themselves into the crowed, nervousness plane on their faces. Then Taya saw the alcohol and a smile split her face. Abe saw this reaction and shook his head in amusement,

"Not yet," he warned, "there is a meal first, then the celebrations begin," Abe placed a hand on hers, the one that still rested in the crook of his arm. She looked at it, then at his face, giving him a warm smile. He blinked slowly, trying to decide if that smile was a smile she only wore for him. He swallowed, "I think we should find a seat, before they are all taken," he managed. She nodded in her agreement, clinging to his arm as they shuffled past people.

Taya didn't eat much at the meal, but she blamed that on the fact her, Abe and Krauss were busy discussing their findings. At one point Hellboy, who was sat across from Blue, got sick of hearing about immortals and flung a well aimed pea at Johann's 'head.' The man began to yell, causing Taya to hide an amused giggle and Red to throw another pea. Before it could turn into a full-blown food fight, their antics were stopped by Manning. Liz just about managed to stop Hellboy from throwing his mash potato at his bosses head as he walked away. After the meal, (In which Red managed an amazing fifteen plates of food, along with desert and still complained that he was hungry at the end of it,) the tables were cleared away. Music started again and people began to socialize. This was the bit Taya couldn't handle all too well. Taking a delicate glass of Champaign from a passing waitress, she gulped it down and replaced it before the woman had a chance of moving.

It carried on like this for an hour of so, Taya discreetly drinking as much alcohol as she could without being noticed, until she found she was brave enough to join in with any convocation. Apparently Red had drank a lot to and had high jacked the stage and was now singing 'Hot Blooded,' causing a lot of cheers from the drunker members of the BPRD and a lot of scowls from Manning. The band that had been hired were quite happy to play the music for the giant though, so there wasn't much the bald man could do. Overall, even Taya could say she was enjoying herself. She had found a group of men that were having a shot drinking competition and was now joining in. This felt like the good old days, the only thing that was missing seemed to be a bar fight, but she was quite happy one hadn't broke out quite yet.

Slamming her glass down onto the table, she yelled,

"12th one boys, you're lagging behind a bit," the agents all laughed, before downing their own shots. One of the smaller looking ones coughed it back up again, causing even more laughter. It was at this point she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking around she saw Abe, wearing a nervous smile on his purple tinged face.

"Howdy," she giggled, at this point finding everything and anything funny. Abe became quite aware that the agents Taya was sitting with all had their eyes on him. He cleared his throat,

"May I have this dance?" he ventured, offering out a hand. Taya took a moment to register the softer music that the band was now playing, blissfully free from Red's voice. She also saw all the couples dancing together, holding each other like they never wanted to let go. Taya blushed, before turning to her drinking buddies,

"Sorry lads, prince charming awaits," playful noses of disagreement erupted from the group, but Taya had already found Abe's hand and was clinging to it tightly. They found a place on the dance floor and faced each other, both of them looking at their feet. Then the cat-girl thought of something.

"I can't dance," she said. Before she had time to react, Blue had placed both his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She gave a startled cry, but was grinning like a cat. Tentatively she looped her arms around his neck and they began to move, awkwardly at first, but their bodies soon began to sway together. All thoughts of anything but each other had left their minds and Taya hoped dearly that it wasn't just the alcohol that was making her want to move even closer to Abe...that she wasn't leading him on in any way or form. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his muscular body tense beneath her touch, her breath warm against the side of his face, sending tingles down his skin. She closed her eyes, feeling more a part of him than anyone else in the world.

"I know this song," she whispered, listening to the lyrics carefully. Yes, from one of her more 'sappy' bands she enjoyed. "Iris, by Goo Goo Dolls...right?" She felt Abe nod against her own head. She held him tighter, so there wasn't an inch to separate them. If he was being truthful to himself now, he had never been this close to a woman...except Nuala...and she had been dying in his arms. He snapped himself away from that thought...breathing in Taya's scent as he took a breath to steady himself. She smelled like...like...the wind and a cool starry night, like nothing he had smelled before. He brought up a hand to stroke her hair, something he had always wished to do, the feeling being something new to him. At this action she berried her head in his neck, relaxing completely in his safe arms. This moment was something he would treasure forever, even if tomorrow he couldn't bear to face her because of his fear...his fear of losing her. He couldn't love, the word was not made for him...it was made for the lucky and the brave. He was neither. But he would enjoy himself now. he would make sure she knew that he would always be there...always.

"Blue..." she said, pulling away from him slightly. "I want you to-"she was cut off by a voice from behind her.

"Erm, may I cut in?" She jumped, turning to see Nuke. She bit her lip to stop a cry of anger from escaping her mouth. But, she couldn't really say no. With an apologetic glace towards Abe, who looked like she'd just slapped him in the face, she allowed the agent to take over.

Feeling rather down hearted, Blue walked away from the dancers and sat down on a chair facing the dance floor and staring at Taya almost longingly. How he wished that moment had gone on forever, the feeling of it still clung to his body. Suddenly Red stalked over, looking miserable. He sat next to Abe, both of them not acknowledging each other's presence at first, staring into nothingness.

"Crappy gas-bag," Red finally exclaimed, frowning. "Stealing my dance." Abe looked at Hellboy, before returning his gaze to the agent and the cat-girl, now laughing about something. "You two, hu?" asked Red, nudging the Fish-Man. He nodded. "All men are the same, with bodies or not."

Abe agreed. Then he was suddenly disturbed by the fact Nuke had just whispered something into Taya's ear and the pair were now headed out of the hall, out onto the BPRD's external premises. Hellboy saw this too, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Your not just going to let her walk away are you?" he questioned. Abe didn't dare move. Was it that clear that he...liked Taya? But as the two disappeared out of view he got to his feet automatically.

"Come on Red, we have to do something!" he decided, marching away from Hellboy. Red was quite surprised, but grinned,

"Now that's fighting talk!" he yelled catching up. The two soon found themselves standing outside, their breath forming in front of them in the cold air.

"But what do I do?" asked Abe, close to despair. He wasn't sure of what he was doing at all, fighting for something that wasn't even his. With Nuala he knew that his feelings were returned...but with Taya, he just wasn't sure about anything. He hoped she wouldn't hate him later for anything he was about to do. Hoped.

Red bent down and plucked something off the floor. Abe saw with a growing horror that it was a small pebble. He tossed it around from hand to hand, a determined look on his face. Blue cocked his head to one side, blinking at the stone.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about this Blue, I'm an expert at spoiling lovely moments. Had a lot of practice," An evil grin split his face.

Yes, Abe hoped _no one _would hate him after tonight.

**A/N: Meep! Finished chapter...finally. A cookie to anyone who can guess what Reds about to do ^^ lol.**

**Anyhoooo...I recommend you listen to the song by Goo Goo Dolls to get the feel of the moment XP Oh, and don't we all just hate Nuke for spoiling that lovely dace between Abe and Taya? Haha, well all shall be put right...Maybe :3 Loveness to the reviewers! **


	9. Once Upon A Time

Taya wondered why she was outside, in the freezing cold, being chatted up by a man she could hardly tolerate. Sure, he had told her that Abe had said something to him...about something that he wouldn't talk about until they were well out of the way of other people, but now she wasn't listening to a word he said, she had stopped doing so when she heard the words, 'The nights beautiful, isn't it?' What a load of crap. She was shaking, her toes were so cold they felt like they were about to fall off and any minute now, it was going to rain. Why she carried on and didn't go back inside was a mystery to her, her legs seemingly leading her to wherever Nuke wandered. The only reason she had accepted an invitation for a walk is because her brain was processing things extremely slowly under the influence of alcohol. And she was really curious. What could Abe have told him? She regretted those shots, as they made a slow but sure way into her blood stream. The world began to spin slightly, but in a 'good' way.

She was losing control and she knew it – that feeling of when your drunk, unable to control your actions but completely aware that you were doing them. As the alcohol took over she found that Nuke suddenly became a lot less irritating. She walked as straight as she could by his side, the gravel of the path crunching underfoot. And then the night did seem beautiful and she wasn't cold and she was giggling childishly at everything he said. Drunk. And she knew it.

They strolled down a small hill into one of the gardens at the back of the BPRD's main building. On both sides they were surrounded by thick, evergreen trees that arched over them, letting only patches of a dull moonlight filter through their leaves. When a particularly dark cloud would pass over head, they would be cast into almost complete darkness. Taya didn't like this, her vision had returned to normal after a few days back from the caves, leaving her virtually blind when it came to night time. Once again she had returned to keeping a lamp on, or even sneaking into the library so she didn't feel utterly alone. Sensing the shadows curl in around her, she gripped onto Nuke's arm. The man seemed startled at first but didn't falter as they walked down the path, deeper into the mini woods. He was talking again she realised suddenly, trying to latch onto what he was saying,

"...But it's only a little way away now, so don't worry," She shook her head, trying to shift the haze that had filled it. He looked down at her, smiling.

"The bench near the pond I was talking about," he told her, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Oh," she replied dumbly, "Of course." Some time passed in silence, dragged on by the fear that was lurking in Taya's stomach. The further they seemed to venture together, the more it seemed to grow. She realised it wasn't only the dark that was chilling her thoughts, but something else. Her instincts weren't working all too well though, so she couldn't put a finger on it, leaving her numb to the real threats the night held.

Suddenly she felt something warm on her hand. So lodged in her own thoughts, she hadn't even realised her own action of winding her fingers in Nuke's.

_What the fecking hell?_ Something right at the back of her tipsy mind yelled, almost going unheard. Her eyes fixed on their hands for a long moment, but she physically couldn't do anything about the fact it was there, entwined with someone's she hardly liked. It was like she had lost control of her very own limb. Still, she joked with him when he spoke, hating herself for it but the alcohol allowing nothing but.

"Hear we are," he breathed, sitting on the little wooden bench that looked like it could collapse at any moment with a hard enough kick. She placed herself next to him, looking out at the small pond that set before them. They were in a very small clearing, allowing her to see the moon and the tiny stars that the clouds had not engulfed. It was lighter here, but still something was not right. "Not many people know about this place," he told her, watching her from the corner of his eye. That seemed strange, it was only a little off the path...or had they gone further that she thought? Desperately she tried to get a hold of herself.

"Cool," she managed, smiling an awfully fake smile. "So what was it you had to tell me?" She was eyeing a shadow just across the pond...did something just...move? Nuke looked down at the hands in his lap and wound his thumbs around each other, like he was trying to summon the words to explain himself. He looked almost ashamed of something, but couldn't word what he wanted to tell her. She stayed quiet, waiting for him to talk. Finally he spoke, kindness flooding his voice,

"Abe told me...told me about what happened. You know? On the night you were brought into the BPRD..." Right then and there she heard her heart break, suddenly frozen and feeling sick to the core. The only man she had ever confided in had told her biggest secret, her worse fear. Blue had betrayed her.

Soultar wound round another corner and presided to shout what he had been shouting for the last tem minuets,

"River!" he paused to listen, hearing nothing, "Where are you River?" His voice echoed off the sandy cave walls. She could hear him, he knew she could. With a slight grin on his face he quickened his pace; this was a game she liked to play often when he hadn't visited in a few weeks.

A few minutes later he found himself in her bed chambers. This, the Desert cave was very much like the Lake cave, once inhabited by a great civilisation that had long ago been turned to dust. River, the Elf, spent most of her time in what was the royal bedroom, now nothing but a cold place of forgotten rubble. Why she did this he was not sure, but he would often come to find her crying in that ghostly, magnetic voice of hers, perched on what was once the four post bed of a prince. In fact, that was where he found her now, but gladly she was not weeping, instead her golden eyes were fixed on the room's entrance, exactly where he stood. Her scarlet lips curved upwards slightly. He stopped at the boundary of the chamber and waited to be invited inside and with a nod from her, his politeness was rewarded. She watched him approach, her delicate smile never leaving her pail features.

"Good afternoon Golem," she brushed her white hair behind her ear, "Are you here just to visit, or do you need something?" Soultar removed his coat and threw it onto the remains of the bed, never taking his eyes of the Elvin spirit. She too kept his gaze, until her shyness made her look at the floor, red rising in her cheeks. He sat next to her, ever amazed by the chilling cold that accompanied her presence as if the shadow of death was forever cast over her fragile body. Which it was, he supposed.

"I do not know yet," he answered honestly, almost oblivious to why he spent time with the Elf even after they had completed their 'business.' He understood a few things – she was a beautiful, exotic and forbidden fruit, that was almost at his mercy but still just out of his reach. This was mainly because every time he tried to touch her, confide in her, get to know her...she would turn away, or even use her ghostly power of disappearing. But, if anything he was persistent. Tonight, he would try again. "Actuarially, I just came to see you. I know how lonely you can be sometimes."

"No, you don't," she shot back, in a matter of fact tone of voice. Golem ground his teeth together, frustrated by the wall she always seemed to form around herself. Nothing could make him very angry on this earth, nothing but her.

"Well, I can try can't I?" She laughed slightly.

"Yes, of course. Start by locking yourself underground for a few thousand years...then I'll consider a conversation about how lonely we both feel, about how you miss the stars and the wind, the smell of life and the feel of the sun on your face. Yes, come to me then..." She stood up and walked towards a book shelf, taking out one of the ancient writings that lay there and flicking through its pages. How she longed for company when he was not here and how she longed for peace when he was. She enjoyed being with him some of the time, when he did not question her on what she thought of him, or tried to make her accept something other than friendship form him. She tolerated him for one reason and one reason only – Hearing another beings voice rescued her from insanity. She tried to focus on the words of the page, ignoring the footsteps that approached her. This was one of the books he had brought her, full of poetry. He had even thought her to read the language it was written in. She closed it.

With a start she realised he was standing in front of her, so close the warmness of his body invaded hers. She gave a light cry and looked to the floor once again, holding the book close to her chest.

"You were the first," he said softly, reaching out a hand and running it through her hair, entwining it in his slender fingers, "You helped me find the others, helped me become who I am," River stayed very still, like an animal too afraid to run from a predator. His hand moved to her face, stroking her cold cheeks with his thumb and whipping away a tear that fell from her enchanting eyes. With a finger he turned her chin towards him gently, making her look at him. His eyelids closed and he moved his dark lips towards her own. When she understood what he intended to do, she flickered out of existence.

Breathing heavily less than a second later, she repapered behind him. He only realised what had happened when the book she had been holding fell to the floor in front of him, causing a loud, dull thud. He clenched his fists together, spinning around. The fire River saw in his icy gaze made her shake.

"Then I helped a twisted teenager become a cruel man!" she cried, trying to fight the tears that stung her eyes, "I thought that you wanted to become something more, Soultar. Not cradle your obsession with leaving behind every shred of humanity you posses," he advanced towards her and she shrank away, suddenly wishing she had held her tong. She knew that when Golem was little more that a boy, he had been fond of her. Then she saw it as something innocent – a simple fascination with someone that had shown him kindness. But now he wanted her for his own, something she could never allow. Not only was it her that had lead him to the other immortals and even allowed him to stay with her when he ran away from home, she was now going to be the reason for millions of human's deaths. The only thing she could do within her power was to deny him of herself. So she did.

River bumped into a table, causing something to clatter behind her.

"Don't," He pointed at her, "Don't look at me like that River! You know I don't have it in me to hurt you, even if you torment me like this!" The anger in his voice died away when tears began to once again to slip down her cheeks, "All I want from you is your love, why is that too much to ask for?" To River, this proved he had lost humanity almost completely. _All he wanted was her love_. Any human knew that love was something brilliant and great and should never be degraded as something that could just be given away at request. Oh, how she pitied him. She turned around, leaning on the table and screwing her eyes shut. When did he become this monster? What happened to the charming young man she had practically brought up?

Soultar reached his arm around her stomach, pressing himself against her. He breathed in the scent of her hair, marvelled by the sweetness that took his senses over instantly. He brushed all of her hair over one of her shoulders, exposing her elegant neck. Slowly, savouring the feeling of her body against him, he planted a soft kiss on the graceful skin that lay there. Finally she had given in, finally she had realised he was right for her, finally they would-

She was gone again. This time, she didn't come back. Why was she so stubborn? He was everything that was right for her – not only did he give her the company she so longed for, but if she asked him, he would do anything for her. Slamming a fist down on the table, sending a candle stick clattering to the floor, he decided he would leave his end ever for tonight...after he had apologized. Even though he thought he was right in what he did.

So, he sat on the bed and waited for her to fall back into existence.

River glared at the back that greeted her when she walked back into her chambers, entering from the small enjoining library instead of the corridor. Usually, when he had given up on her for the night, he would return to where ever he went...to do whatever his evil mind conjured up. She watched him, thinking of the time when he was once just a teenager that wanted her help...that wanted to be normal. Of course at one point his longing to be the same as the others around him had changed into wanting to be superior to them. His ever fidgeting hands played with a watch. She smiled, being restless was one of the habits he had no doubt picked up from her. Yet she could not bring herself to end his torture so for now she remained in her memories of a better time.

Soultar had been born deformed. For all of his life up until the age of fourteen, he was ridiculed by the people around him, called the spawn of Satin, beaten by his parents...rejected by all that surrounded him. He spent his time alone and he read, all sorts of fantastical stories and he longed to be the hero in them, longed to be that person that everyone looked up to. But it seemed that fate had something else in stall for the young, misshapen boy. In his dreams came to him the old man, the man that promised eternal life to the so called 'saviours' of humanity. River remembered well what Golem had told her, that the old man had said to seek her out, told him that she could be the answerer to all of his problems. So one day, he found her cave. At first she was so shocked and happy to be in the presence of another living being, she did not notice his deformity. But when this surprise ebbed, she was left staring at a freak – The boys back was curved and hunched, leaving him forever staring at the floor. His arms seemed to be slightly misshapen and he walked with a limp.

He was shy of her gaze, feeling like once aging he was being tormented for the way he was born. But she had held him then, telling him that she would help because that's who she was – The healer, the one that would cure mans afflictions. But of course this was not an injury...so it was not within her power to fix everything. She told him of the Sphinx, the creature who knew magic. She told him to go to her and seek her help. She told him that everything would be ok. The thing is, it was for years after, or so it seemed. He had freed the Sphinx, answering her unanswerable riddle, and she had begun to teach him all she knew of the dark arts. Slowly it began to change his body, but still he was left the misshapen being he had always been. In rage he plotted, without her knowledge, against humanity. He wanted to destroy them all...because...because he couldn't be a part of them.

Then, one day he met a doctor, one of the only human doctors he had ever met that showed him no malice. By now the age of electricity had long since dawned and cars and planes and buildings that touched the sky had taken over the world. River had never seen anything but photos of these things of course. This doctor became a part of the family – The Sphinx being something of a motherly figure to Soultar and the Doctor being a kind of father. Now that Golem was a man though...he had started to become more interested in more than just River's kind words.

The Doctor began to operate on Soultar, doing procedures on him that no man would dare without the magic there to keep him alive. Things like cutting through his very spine to re-shape it, something that was impossible to under normal circumstances. Now, as well as being obsessed with the dark arts, Soultar became obsessed with performing surgery on himself and to others. Soon he had created himself what was, in his eyes, something as close to perfection a body could get. By this time she knew it was too late for his sole though. Yet she still wished she could have been there for the first time he looked up to the stars without feeling his spine strain. How amazing that must have been.

He seemed to gain nothing but the cruellest of hearts after this though, hell bent on making his plans come to life. The Chimeras began to appeared then. River hated the un-natural beasts and ordered Soultar to get them out of her cave. He did as she pleased...but with them...he seemed to drift further away too. Now he only visited her when it suited him. This was one of those times.

River placed a delicate hand on the man's shoulder, watching his hands wind around the chain of the pocket watch. It had belonged to the Doctor, before he passed away. Inscribed on it were his initials – E.H.

She never found out what happened to the kind Doctor. She missed him.

"Soultar," she said softly, still hoping that one day he would become the boy he once was "You should go and sleep." He kept his eyes on the watch, captured by its gleam like a magpie.

"I am sorry," he told her. She stroked his head like a loving mother, soothing her child.

"Then rest."

"May I rest here tonight?" he asked, almost innocently. River's hand paused on his hair as she hesitated.

"Yes," she decided, knowing that he could do nothing to her unless she willed it. Silently she watched as he removed his belt that carried his weapons and crawled under the ancient sheets of the broken bed. There was that child again; the one she wished would remain. Without a sound she picked up the book that she had dropped on the floor before hand. Opening the pages, she read to the already sleeping man.

_Had I Heaven's embodied clothes,_

_Enwrought with the golden and silver light,_

_The blue and the dim and the dark clothes,_

_Of night and light and half-light,_

_I would spread the clothes under your feet_

_But I, being poor, have only my dreams;_

_I have spread my dreams beneath your feet:_

_Tread softly because you tread on my dreams. _

**A/N: Hella everybody!! So sorry for the long wait...This hopefully with be the longest you will ever have to wait for an update *Crosses fingers* Well, as you can see...Things are awfully strange at the moment in Fears And Hearts...but, but, but...questions shall be answered in the next chapter, which won't take as long to finish, promise! Ok, so who votes I kill off Nuke? Hes managing to annoy me and he's my character!XD So, who thinks Abe's been naughty? ): Oh, and who can give me a name beginning with 'E' that suits the doctor? I really can't think of one. If you need to know some of his personality or anything, PM me ^^ The wonderful poem is not mine and was created by Yeats, who wrote it for his lover (everyone go 'Awwww!') lol. (I think I should point out that River does NOT love Soultar in any way by a friendly way...) And, well...Hope to see you all in the review section *Hint Hint* Lovage to you people!!!!**


	10. Serenity

Abe and Hellboy were both perched precariously on the branches of an evergreen. Abe, being lighter and nimble was able to move through the trees without making much of a sound. On the other hand, Red had crashed through the woods, until they were very close to Taya. Now they both watched silently, trying to hear what the pair were saying.

Abe realised they were very close and he hoped with all his heart that this was because of the cold night and not because of...anything else. Something was wrong, he knew that from her body language but couldn't hear a word they were muttering to each other, their voices drowned out by the light breeze.

Red was having fun, counting the pebbles he had collected along the way. For him, this was target practise; he didn't quite understand how worried his friend was. Abe understood this completely though, Red was never very good at getting to grips with Blue's emotions and this was no different.

"They were holding hands," he said, watching her shake her head at something he had said to her. She looked upset. Red glanced up from his row of stones, a surprised expression on his face like he had forgotten that Abe was there. The Fish-Man had not moved his transfixed glare from the sitting couple, a feel of dread sweeping over him when Nuke put his arm around Taya's now quivering shoulders. Without replying to Abe's statement, Red crept forwards on the branch, making it bend under his weight. Blue got his balance again, now staring at Red worriedly.

"That would be my queue!" he grinned almost cheerily and razed his hand, ready to throw the pebble he held there. Abe was about to tell him to stop, but changed his mind after what happened next. Abe felt his heart fall to the floor. They were kissing. Even Red had paused, frozen in a throwing pose, watching Abe for some guidance of what to do.

"Get him," Blue swallowed, nodding and adding quickly "Don't miss." Hellboy grunted, a serious expression now taking over his features as he concentrated. He tossed the rock. His aim was true.

What was happening? Taya couldn't even think anymore, she was lost in something that tasted like a memory. A kiss. When did that happen? Why was she crying? These lips...they were so familiar, so rough and forceful, consuming and demanding. There was a hand on her leg too, one that gave her the chilling sensation of her past. His tong invaded her mouth.

Copper.

With a muffled cry, she pushed him away. At that very moment, something collided with his head. Confused, she tried to gather thoughts. Now she felt frightened and alone, in the dark, drunk, with a man whose taste filled her with terror. It was him, there was no mistaking her memory of that feeling. Blindly, she ran.

_Let me out, _said a voice in her head, _let me help you. _

No! Not now, I don't need you now! She cried back at it, trying to convince herself of the same thing, though it was very close to a lie. She could hardly walk in a straight line, little own run in one. Her heels sunk into the soft mud of the earth and she fell, landing awkwardly and twisting an ankle. The pain didn't mean much to her and she picked herself up, scrambling for freedom. Desperately, she discarded her shoes and pressed on, not sure of her direction. She could hear him panting behind her, grunts of pain escaping his lips every now and again.

"Why are you running Taya? What's the matter?" The fake innocence in his voice was sickening. He was getting closer and closer to her, practically on her heals. In fact, she felt a hand brush across her back in an attempt to grab her. She sped up, the branches of the wood snagging on her dress and tarring at her hair. Her bare feet were now bleeding and cut, getting worse with every step she took. She fell.

_He's going to get you. Let me help._

Nuke practically fell on top of her. Squirming beneath him, she tried to hit him, but he held her arms down at her wrists, pinning them to the ground and using his weight to hold her there. She opened her terrified eyes, to meet his. Blood from a small wound trickled down the side of his forehead. Some hope sparked in her body then, someone must have throne something at him. Despite herself she smiled.

"What's the matter Taya?" he asked, again his tone of voice being the very definition of innocence.

_Let me help._

"I know who you are, you fucking pervert!" she screeched, trying again to throw him off her and ignore the animal as it pried open the door of its cage. Very soon, it would be too late to close that door again and she didn't know what she'd do to him. With another wave of effort, his grip on her tightened.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and the question made her laugh hysterically.

"You bastard!" She hissed, the claws on her hands extending, "You think you're lucky enough to get me twice, do you?" A drop of his blood fell and she knew, when it hit her lip and dripped into her mouth, that the animal would wait no longer. But now that fear had subsided to anger and the longing for revenge...she couldn't care less if she ripped this man into a thousand tiny pieces and bathed in his stinking blood. She didn't care about consequences, didn't care if she was branded a monster. She wanted to be rid of this fear, rid of this memory and she would do anything to accomplish her goal.

Using the strength from her changing limbs, the energy that small drop of blood provided fuelling her now advanced senses and power, she rolled over. Now she was on top of him, a dangerous smile playing across her face. She gave a cry of pain as the transformation took place but was ever satisfied by the shocked and horrified noises that came from the man trapped below her paws. It was over within seconds and she was the lion like creature, pure anger raging down on the now helpless Nuke. She pressed one hand to his throat and flexed her claws into his flesh. She would do this slowly, let him know _exactly _what she thought of him. Sadistic though it may be, she was enjoying seeing him wriggle for freedom as her claws found the soft spots of his body.

Then, he tried to run and like any predator, she chased. He was hers again with one powerful pounce...and she heard the bones crack as she knocked him to the floor with a growl of victory. The man was now as limp as a forgotten rag doll. Dead, the only thing he deserved to be. Lost for a moment as she tasted the blood on his still warm body, she didn't notice the two people behind her, until a twig snapped loudly. Instinctively, she turned and attacked, landing on one of the two heavily.

She stopped her fierce, throaty growl and menacing snarl when she saw Abe lying beneath her. He looked more surprised than anything...maybe a little scared. Red, who had never seen her like this before was about to attack the blood coated creature, until she backed off of Abe. Gently, she nudged his body with a now crimson muzzle, urging him to get to his feat. Unsteadily he did so and the three stood in silence .

"Is that...is that Taya?" Asked Hellboy, looking at Abe but pointing to the monster. Blue nodded,

"It is," he said quietly, unsure of what to think. Red now looked back at the cat-girl.

"She killed him," Stated the Demon, like it explained everything. Taya's ears flattened and she looked away from both of them. She wasn't ashamed of what she had done, but she couldn't help but feel a little pained by the way Abe was looking at her.

"She did."

Again, the quiet of the night took them over. Then it began to rain, the noise willing the silence away. Taya sat her huge body down in defeat, crisp leaves crunching as she did so. The cooling water began to wash away the blood that stained her, the blood that neither Hellboy or Abe could tear their eyes off. A thankful wave of refreshment took over her body and she turned her closed eyes to the sky, picturing the stars that hid behind its grey clouds. Without realising it, she changed back into her human form.

"It was him," she suddenly said, taking her piercing gaze to Blue. "He was the one that made me afraid of the night." That was all Abe needed to know. Any doubt that passed through his mind left, then and there. His death had reason...self defence, though she may have taken things too far, he didn't care. She was safe and she was the Taya he knew, the one that was amazing and brilliant to him.

He crouched beside her, leaving a very confused Red watching the pair. Blue quickly took off his tuxedo, having obviously been wearing his wet suit below it. He passed it to her without a word and turned himself around as she got changed. After a few seconds, Red did the same. He nudged Abe,

"You want to tell me what's going on?" He said. Blue shook his head,

"I'm sorry Hellboy, you'll have to ask her yourself, it's not my place to tell you," he felt very overwhelmed at the moment, not wishing to go into the depressing matter of Taya's past, since it pained him in some way too. Funnily enough, something inside him was...happy she had done this. He wondered how it had happened though, how the agent had had chance to violate her. Bothe him and she had always thought it was her 'friends' that had done it, neither of them even expecting or contemplating anything else. A chilling thought passed through his mind. The agents were supposed to be the good guys.

"Okay," Red shrugged, "But that mess is going to take some explaining...and not just to the rest of us, Manning's not going to take this lightly." Hellboy was very right, the boss already disliked the cat-girl and this would be a perfect excuse to lock her up. But he only worried momentarily, something inside him knowing he wouldn't ever let that happen. She was not innocent here, he knew that but she did what she did to protect herself...and who knows? Maybe other woman had fallen victim to this man. She had stopped a criminal.

Blue jumped as a cold had met his. He blinked at Taya – the still quite blood stained woman that was wearing clothes that were far too big for her and who's hair now clung to her head in matted clumps. She looked back at him, her cyan eyes filled with a new courage.

"I'm tired," she told him and he nodded.

"We'll go back now then, and you can rest."

Hand in hand, they walked back to the BPRD, slowly, taking in the cleansing rain and saying nothing at all. Hellboy walked back a head of them, telling them that he'd ensure the way to her room was clear and get someone to...clean up the mess she had created in the woods. Troubles would come in the morning, if they even left her alone for that long but she would gladly face them then. She felt new and strong. And she knew that part of what she felt was because of the man at her side, the one that had not questioned her actions, the one that had been there, the one she would happily say she loved. But never aloud. Never to him. Not yet.

Problem was, she didn't need to. Her unspoken thoughts were well known to Abe, who found it hard to ignore that hand that was in his and the thoughts she was unintentionally transmitting to him. Was that true? Of course it was! He wanted to tell her now, that he felt the same, but didn't. Why was she holding back her feelings from him anyway? Was she scared of rejection? Didn't she know that he...he wanted to be with her more than anything, to let her fix his heart, teach him how to love and make him complete? She must...so why?

"Abe?" her voice surprised him. He blinked.

"Yes, Taya?"

"Stop reading my mind," she was smiling, but he could tell she was serious. Looking at the floor, he blushed,

"How did you know?"

"I just do," she said simply. They were in a corridor and as promised, it was deserted. They made their way to her small room, hurrying now just encase someone like Manning decided to show up. Taya placed her index finger on the small scanner at the left hand side of the door and it slid open. Dragging Abe with her, she flung herself into the room and waited for the door to close before she breathed a slight sigh of relief. Abe had never been in her room before and was quite surprised by what he saw – it was full of books, stacked in uneven looking piles that balanced on the edges of desks and overflowing shelves. He remembered her telling him that she didn't really like reading at one point, but that seemed to have changed. Noticing him eyeing the mess of her room, she rubbed the back of her neck,

"Yeh, research and stuff..." she explained, giving him a weak smile. She let go of his hand and threw back the crumpled sheets of her bed, obviously looking for something. "Ah!" she exclaimed after a few moments of throwing random objects away from her sleeping area. She held a remote triumphantly in her right hand and with a flick, the TV at the opposite side of the room burst into life. "Will you wait here for me Blue?" she asked, handing him the device. He saw her sway slightly.

"Your still intoxicated?" he questioned, laughter dancing in his night blue eyes. She turned on her heels and walked into what looked like a small bathroom.

"Only a little," she replied. The door closed and the sound of the shower greeted him seconds later. Abe stood, feeling strangely awkward. Another quick glance around the room told him two things – She was a very unorganised woman...and she really liked weapons. But, he thought as he wandered up to a katana that was mounted on her wall, it seemed it was not just the mindlessly huge ones that Red had an obsession with. No, she liked the historical ones, the ones that needed real skill to be wielded. He noticed schematics too, ones of her own designs it seemed, scattered all over the place.

When he had fed his curiosity enough, he sat himself on the edge of her bed and tried to watch the television, which he found quite difficult. He especially disliked the adverts. But, it seemed that TV was very good at making you forget very important things and his mind never wondered to what troubles might meet them in the morning.

Taya made sure the water was hot, so the blood was practically burned away from her body. She may be acting calm, but her mind was in turmoil. Just when she thought that maybe life had given her a chance, a new threat came crashing around the corner. This thing that shared her existence was bloodthirsty and she knew it was stronger than the last time it had emerged. Her body didn't even ache that much, which in her eyes was a very bad thing, it meant that it was getting used to changing. When this had first happened, one of the reasons she had spent so long in the medical room (Besides her lack of will to get on with life,) was the fact her bones had been put through so much trauma that came with the transformation.

The water fell, and she shut her mind to everything but its falling and waited for it to calm her nerves and drawn her pain. Several minutes later and at last Taya could feel hope again, as she let her mind reassure her of one thing – one person was there, had been there and forever would be there. Somewhere just next door sat Abe. That in itself was enough for her. The air outside the shower was so steamy, she could hardly see her hands in front of her face. Quickly, she wrapped a towel around her lithe body and rubbed her hair semi-dry with another. She left Abe's tux discarded on the bathroom floor, making a mental note to wash it tomorrow. If she wasn't locked up.

Her small living quarters were startlingly cold compared to the hot atmosphere of the bathroom. A small but awakening chill flew over her skin and she smiled to herself. Without thinking about it, Abe automatically smiled as well. She looked allot better not covered in blood, he thought to himself. He watched her make her way to her little dressing-table to brush her hair. While she did this, she hummed a tune to herself, one he couldn't place. It was pleasant and calming, reflecting nothing of their night.

"Abe?" she said without turning around.

"Yes?" he replied, tilting his head at her.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" At this request, Abe was left opened mouthed and unable to muster an answerer. He wasn't even sure what she meant by this.

"Taya, I...I don't know if-"

"Because," she cut him off, "Because I need someone with me tomorrow, when they come for me – and they will come. I don't think I'll be able to handle that on my own," it was an honest fact that she would fight for her freedom, but she really didn't want to, not when she knew that voice in her head would take over. For some reason she knew that Abe would be able to stop her from hurting anyone. Blue didn't need to give her request anymore thought.

"Of course, Taya," Abe stood up and placed a still gloved hand in her shoulder. She put her brush down and lay her fingers on top of his.

"Thanks Blue, I owe you...well, more than one I suppose," she let herself laugh before getting to her feet and rummaging through her draws beside her bed. "Gimmy a sec, I'll just get some PJ's on," she disappeared back into the bathroom, remerging seconds later in a plain, baby-blue nightie. Abe chuckled,

"We match," he said, gesturing to the colour of his skin and her choice of clothing.

"We do," she agreed, without letting her eyes leave his. He got the impression she wasn't just referring to her PJ's. He blushed.

Quickly, Taya changed the subject, suddenly realising what she'd just said. "I think a movie is in order," she announced, making her way to a small pile of DVD's. It wasn't only clothes she managed to come home with after her and Liz's epic shopping trip. "What kind of stuff you like? Horror, action...romance?" she gave him a sly smile. Abe coughed, then, using his wonderfully elaborate hand gestures her spoke,

"I'm not too keen on action films, but I can deal with most others," he told her.

"Well, that narrows it down, I only have two none action movies. Pick - A or B?" Abe, being indecisive at the best of times, took a very long moment to decide.

"B?" he said.

"10,000 BC it is then," she confirmed, slipping the disk into the DVD player. It didn't seem right to either of them to be doing something so insignificant after what had just happened, but neither of them could care less. It was a strange feeling, but they pushed it to the back of their minds.

Switching off the lights, Taya crawled into bed. Abe was still standing beside her dressing-table, giving her an almost worried look. She smiled, patting the space next to her. Carefully he approached, looking at her one last time when he reached the side of her bed, silently asking her permission. She nodded and he lay down beside her. The movie started and Abe tried to concentrate on that but he was far too aware of Taya's eyes on him.

"What is it?" he finally asked.

"Aren't you uncomfortable in your full wet suit?" She paused, "Not that I want you to take clothes off or anything...I just...yeh..."

"Your right," he said, before getting up once more and taking off the top half of his suit, leaving him in his normal knee length shorts. Again he settled beside her.

"How long can you go without water?" she questioned, never taking her eyes off the screen and snuggling herself into his side. The front of her body was pressed into him and her left arm rested on his chest, leaving her head lying softly on his shoulder. Her hair was still cool and wet and smelt like flowers.

"Long enough," feeling brave, he put his hand on the small of her back. They both relaxed completely at this action, feeling safer than either of them had ever felt before. Taya lost interest in the TV, having seen the film before and found herself looking at the patterns of his body...again. Then, she brought her hand up – the one that had previously been on his chest – and began to trace these patterns, amazed by the feel of his soft, smooth skin and captivated by the beauty of it. Wherever her delicate finger touched, left the strangest of feelings in its wake, tickling and soothing.

"You," she said, without stopping what she was doing, "Are the most amazing...Guy type thing I have ever met. You're so...I don't know," she gave a happy sight, "But don't ever stop being it." Abe felt his heart quicken at her words.

"So long as you never stop being perfect," Blue knew his words had gone unheard, as her breathing deepened in sleep, but he didn't care, because he had said it.

Very soon, Taya slipped off into a deeper slumber, still resting her tired body against Abe's, who held her as close as he could. The TV didn't register in his mind, nothing able to pierce this perfect moment of serenity. He knew that he would not be able to sleep tonight, but he didn't want to...didn't want to miss a moment of her. He spent the hours of darkness playing with her hair and feeling his heart slip into time with hers, knowing that would never change. Even his breathing matched her rhythm perfectly.

And Abe knew that this is what love felt like. And he never wanted to lose this feeling. Ever.

**A/N: Well then, I think I just advanced one level in the hopeless romantic scale. Oh well, I can deal with that ^^ I'm not sure I like this chapter, even though I did kill Nuke!! *Cheers* Now we all know he's a total...word I shouldn't let your innocent eyes read :3 Sorry to anyone whose interested in the main plot type thing, next chapter, (though I think I said that like what...three chapters back?) will have far more in it. And again, big thanks to Peya Luna, who seems to know the plot before I've even wrote it! Lol IzzydaWolfeGrrl, CloudeGirl9, and LoveCliche2449 (Who was the lovely person who gave me the idea that Nuke should be our...Evil man for the chapter lawl,) You guys rock my socks!! Thanks for following the story! Big hearts to reviewers!!! **


	11. Never Forget

"Stop it," ordered Soultar as he flipped one of the switches on the computer the cables ran into. Chryses flattened her ears and glanced away from her master, but her irritation was still clear. "I don't like it when you stare at me like that," his silver eyes moved slowly over the screen, "And you did well without me, everything's working."

The sphinx shook her head,

"Am I blind to the reason you visit the elf? Or are you numb to the truth? She will never be yours unless you take her to be," still concentrating on his work, Golem waved a hand in dismissal,

"I am a monster, Chryses - Not a barbarian," came his simple reply.

"Then you are a fool. You should take what you desire from the girl, then no longer will you be distracted from what you have spent your whole life creating," she padded across the room, flicking her golden tail behind her. Soultar laughed.

"You know nothing of the human heart, my friend," the sphinx looked back over her shoulder, amusement lighting her eyes.

"Nor do you."

A heavy silence consumed the pair. This was only a simple truth, one he had never accepted and probably never would. The magic he used had changed him so completely, he wasn't sure if any of the feelings he ever felt were original to the human race or not. It was very possible that what he thought was love – what burned at him– was nothing but lust. But he would never be certain.

"I do not wish to speak of this, there is work to be done," his voice was now small and thoughtful, his eyes downcast and watching the old Doctors pocket watch. Things would be easier if that man was here, to guide him. Like a father he had fed him his knowledge and nurtured his mind with the many wonders of the world. Soultar corrected himself. No, it would not be easier if the Doctor was here, he was far too...good. Far too kind. Far too perfect. Everything Golem was not and never would be.

A satisfied smirk slipped across Chryses's face. The sphinx knew she was right in everything that she said.

"Yes, time is a slippery thing, escaping our grasp every time we loosen our hold. We must press on."

"The immortals are ready," his cold fingers curled around the watch, shoving it into his pocket after a haunting glance. "All we need now," he turned to Chryses, "...Is Hellboy."

"And how do you propose we capture the red demon?" A grin split Soultar's face.

"We invite him."

Taya was left to sleep for longer than either of them had imagined. It was late in the morning when she awoke but it was not a gentle arousal, the thudding at the door ripping her from her surprisingly calm dreams. Abe was already up and standing by the bed, giving her an extremely worried look. Both of them found it difficult to speak as the weight of what was about to happen seemed to suffocate them.

"It's alright," she managed after the door was pounded again, this time more urgently. She stumbled to her feet and holding her head high, she opened it. The ominous sound of guns being pointed at her filled the air. She did not flinch at this though; only cast her eyes over every agent holding one of the weapons, a silent challenge clouding her eyes. _Go on, I dare you_, they said. Satisfied that the men were more afraid of her than she was of them, she brought her attention to Manning, noting Hellboy and Johann standing a few feet away. They looked almost ashamed.

"Cuff her," was all the bald man said.

"I assure you, that isn't necessary," she told him, growling a warning at the agent who approached her with the bonds. She could quite clearly see that Manning was about to protest, but Kraus spoke up to defend her,

"Leave her, she iz right. And she vill cooperate," at these words her hands clenched into fists, only relaxing again when she felt Abe's presence beside her. His stance was strong, but she senses the nervousness coming off him in waves. "I am sorry Taya, but zere iz nozhing me and Hellboy...or Abe can do for you right now," explained the ghost, sadly.

"She had a reason for what she did!" Exclaimed Blue, taking a protective step forwards. She realised that though he may not have been the best of fighters, Abe was no coward. For a moment she though he was just going to blurt it out, there and then but he looked back to her over his shoulder, blinking, "And I'm sure she'll explain it to you, if you treat her like the human being she is," Taya wanted to correct him there – she wasn't a human being and probably deserved whatever they decided to do to her, even if that meant being put down like a ravenous dog. Of course her animal side, that was already trying to persuade her to let it go, would never agree with being killed without putting up a fight.

"Good!" Yelled Manning, turning red in the face, "Tell us why the hell she's going around ripping up my best agents!" Taya laughed at this, earning furious looks from all of the people in the room.

"God, you have some pretty shit best agents," she said. Manning actuarially looked like he was going to give the order to fire, but calmed himself as quickly as he could.

"Until your feeling a little more cooperative, I think, for the safety of everyone here, you'll have to spend a few days in a cell," he sounded self satisfied and was very nearly grinning, "Until this mess is cleaned up...or until I decide it's about time to clear you out of here." Abe was again about to leap to her defence but she took his arm gently, standing on her tiptoes so she could whisper something into where she thought his ears should be,

"I'll be ok Blue...Don't worry," she kissed him lightly on the cheek. At any other time, Hellboy would have given an exclamation of 'About time!!!'

Abe looked down at her, a feeling of dread nesting in his stomach. He couldn't bring himself to say anything back, somehow knowing she was wrong in some unknown way. Her green eyes were telling him something, something that wasn't good at all. His racing mind could hardly linger on the warm kiss she had just planted on him, the confusion on his face evident. In fact, he was so confused, he wasn't sure what he was confused about. And before he knew it, he was standing just outside her room and watching her being escorted by a team of armed agents down the corridor and out of sight. The loneliness creped in suddenly and even though he could feel Hellboy and Johann staring at him, he felt like there was no one else on the planet, no one to soothe his pain. _Please, don't let this happen again,_ he begged to anything that might hear him, might pity him, _you can't take her away...you can't leave me alone...again. _

Finally he turned to the two that still had their eyes transfixed on him. Hellboy shook his head,

"I tried, honestly Abe I-"

"I know," said Blue as calmly as his shaking voice would allow, "I don't blame you Red, but you have to help me get her out...please," Hellboy nodded,

"Anything buddy, but I wanna know what's going on...and so will Manning. You say she had a reason for what she did and I believe you. Taya isn't a cold blooded killer. As for as I can tell anyway..." Johann gave a grunt of agreement. Abe was now trapped between a rock and a hard place. The only way he was going to get Taya out of this without a fight was to tell Manning...and everyone else about what had happened and almost happened again between her and Nuke. There was also the fact it was quite difficult to believe – these agents have been put through so many psychological test to detect anything...worrying, the evidence would be stacked up against her. But he wouldn't stop until she was free.

"Come on," he said, "I'll tell you and Manning at the same time, I wouldn't like to repeat it..." So Blue marched off, determined to do something right and keep the one that he loved close to him. He just hoped she'd understand that he had to do what he was about to do. He knew this was a long shot at best, but he _needed _to make things ok.

But nothing ever goes to plan, not at the BPRD.

It had been hours and Taya was sat in the same curled up position at the door, her hair falling over her face and her long arms hugging her knees. She had decided that thinking was something she should avoid at all costs when she was alone, mainly because of the voice that snuck its way into her head. Instead she found herself counting the seconds away, or humming songs to herself. A small knock at the door drew her away from these activities. Slowly she scrambled up, peering through the tiny window of her cell. Blue stared back at her, his dark eyes full of concern.

"Hello Abe," she sighed, trying to smile. From the other side her words were muffled, almost inaudible, making him press closer to the door.

"They won't let me in," he explained sadly. She lent her forehead against the glass of the window at his words. She just wanted to be closer to him, to be near him so the monster would leave her alone. She tried to imagine that the door was not there and that she was encased in his arms as he defended her from...herself. The feel of him against her soothed her, the way he played with her hair; she needed that, the soft lovingness of his voice not being enough on this occasion. And if this door did not separate her from him, she knew she would give him everything.

"Manning hasn't made a decision yet...but I don't think it's going well, Taya," he continued, the palm of his hand laid flat against the wood of the door. Her eyes shot back to him.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I mean, he doesn't want you here anymore but is refusing to let you go...because of what you did. I explained it all Taya," he swallowed, waiting for a response but got none, "I had to, but he's still debating cretin aspects of the situation. He thinks you're unstable, a time bomb waiting to explode."

Taya felt herself tremble and painful tears tried to escape her eyes. Fighting them back, she swallowed a sob. She _was_ a time bomb waiting to explode and she knew it. She couldn't deny that, not even to herself. The thing inside her was getting stronger with every painful though she had, promising to eradicate them if she would only let it out. And how tempting it was to let it rome free, tear down the door and run. How easy it would be.

"It will be ok..." she whispered, more to herself than to Abe, but she could hear the falseness of her words. It sounded pathetic even to her own ears. Blue didn't know what to tell her to make her feel better because he knew nothing could. She was a free spirit, being locked in a cage was breaking her heart. His sensitive palms probed her mind, even through the wood of the door. She wasn't in the high security level cells and silently he thanked Manning for that. If she was, he would never have a chance to get this close. He found she had thrown up barricades around her thoughts, like something was trying to invade them. He was pretty sure they were not meant for him, so he pressed on gently. He passed the guard, every careful of his approach into her subconscious, ready to pull back if he thought he stumbled upon anything he shouldn't. Yet all she seemed to be focused on was the moment before Nuke disturbed them in the dance, and what she had tried to say to him.

"_Abe I want you to-"_ She kept repeating the thought, over and over, churning it around in her brain. He moved his head to one side as he tried to focus, to find an ending to the sentence but nothing came.

"You want me to what?" he finally asked, giving in to his curiosity. At first she looked slightly angry, her brow creasing in a frown. But soon her features softened leaving her shaking her head. Finally she spoke, her cyan eyes cutting through his own,

"Actually, then I was going to ask you to read my mind, there was something I needed to tell you," she stopped suddenly looking away, "But it doesn't matter now." His fingers that lay on the door curled into a fist.

"It does," he insisted, pure truth and devotion radiating off him with those simple words. She turned her back to him, leaning it against the door and sliding down until her rear made contact with the cold marble floor. She banged her head off the wood a few times, before gathering enough words to speak.

"If I tell you now," she said plainly, "It will only hurt you later," Yes, that night she wanted to tell him how she felt, but was now convinced it was only her drunk side that had come to that decision. The creature in her mind hated the idea of her opening up to Abe, and it was the one that pointed out he would only be hurt by what she tells him. Because in the last five minutes she had come up with a plan. She wasn't going to be at the BPRD much longer. It tore her apart that she had to leave, but what other options did she have? Stay in a cell for God knows how long? Or be let out and mistrusted by everyone? Her human side didn't care of course, as long as Abe was still fighting for her but the animal had already persuaded her. All ready took over her mind.

Abe didn't like the fact that he could no longer see Taya, but he could almost hear her brain try to figure out what to tell him. He was desperate to know, yet now that he had already invaded her mind once, too ashamed to ask. The reason behind the apparent infliction of pain on him later was completely puzzling him. He remained silent though, cursing himself for being too afraid to speak up. But he didn't need to.

"I wanted to say...that...you are the kindest man I have ever met, that I think that I might love you," she paused, "A little...I mean, I don't know what kind of love yet, but I know that I do." Silence swarmed them but Blue was having trouble containing his happiness, practically beaming at what she had told him. He didn't care that she didn't know what kind of love she loved him with – all that mattered is that she did. Abe laughed,

"I already knew that," he said honestly, "I read your mind..." Taya didn't reply for a very long time. Climbing up once again, she looked him directly in the eye,

"That's cheating," she stated, mock seriousness in her now notably cheerier voice. Abe gave her an innocent look, like it was not his fault in the slightest. She laughed at this gesture, thinking of how tired he looked. "You should get some rest," she told him with a smile. The Fish-Man shook his head,

"Not yet," he said, now feeling a little down hearted, "I need to ask you some questions...For Manning. I assure you it's only for the best and I wouldn't be doing it otherwise..." he trailed off, hating himself for putting her though just a little bit more torture. The woman pursed her lips as if to say something, but no words came out. She looked at him, looked away, then looked back again. Silently she agreed to this request, but her mood growing darker now. In the depths of his heart hall he wanted to do was talk to her about what she had just told him, but his logic was screaming at him to get her out. Fast.

He wanted to get this over with quickly, so he cut to the point,

"Have you shown any signs of transformation before?" Taya scoffed,

"You think I'd be so scared if I had?" she laughed, "No, the nearest I've ever come to savage-wild-cat-thing, was when I was teething and I bit my father," her eyes sparkled with the memory, her thin lips curving upward slightly, "I miss him. He was great." She didn't sound sad, so Abe let himself ask her,

"Who were your parents? I don't believe you have ever spoken of them," He blinked.

"Will this help me get out?"

"It might, if you tell me what abilities your mother and father had I might be able to-"

"They didn't have any," she said clearly, peering upwards as if she was looking for the thought itself, "My mum died having me-her body couldn't cope with giving birth to a freak. My dad was a doctor. He was distraught when he lost mum, blaming himself for not being good enough at what he did. But, like everything in life, he got over it. He raised me on his own, marvelled at the fact I was inhuman. I loved him. He loved me. Just like a daughter and father should," Blue was very nearly shocked by the plainness of her tone and the fact her parents had both just been human.

"I remember," she continued, "That he used to leave me alone a lot, but I could look after myself and he knew it. It was just after Christmas about eleven years ago that I 'Lost' him though," she paced her cell now, a shaking hand running through her hair every now and again. She wasn't thinking about what she was saying, only about the animal that was pounding at its cage, telling her to let it out. It sensed her longing for revenge..."I don't know what happened to him. I was sat on the roof and it was snowing, waiting for him to come home. I did this all the time, but on this occasion I was left waiting. At one point I saw a figure moving through the haze and in my excitement I slid and fell from the roof. I did this a lot too, usually landing on my feet but this time...this time I just fell. I heard footsteps crunching through the snow behind me as I lay in pain, staring up at the swirling snowflakes that started to very slowly burry me. I thought it was dad, but the arms that plucked me from the ground were rough and unsure, the hands of someone who didn't know how to handle children. I winced," she stopped moving in the cell, placing a hand on the lower area of her back, "I had broken my tail," laughing at her own words, she continued to move.

"That's what the scar is?" he questioned.

"Yes. I was only nine. I cried like crazy when this man unlocked the door to my house with a key and threw me down on the couch. He didn't really do it roughly; he just didn't know what to do with me. His porcelain skin reminded me of the dolls I used to get from my grandma. I hated them, but kept them anyway. He rummaged through the house, leaving my crying alone. I thought he was going to leave me at one point – in fact he did. He marched out of the door with papers from my dad's study in his arms, but then came back after he had left them somewhere. He stood at the door to the living room for a long time, watching me. Then he approached, lifting me up. I wriggled a lot, but he hushed me, 'Daddy sent me,' he said, showing me my dad's watch as proof. 'You'll come with me now? Well go and see him' And I nodded. The only thing I remember after that was him injecting me with something that made me sleep...then I woke up in an orphanage...tailless. The bastard lied. I never saw dad again, or the doll man," Taya watched the blank wall, now halting once again, the distance from her and Abe was only a few meters but he knew she was very far away indeed.

"I forget his name sometimes," she said softly, then sat down where she stood, a defeated expression on her face, "Elric Hawkins. Dad." She laughed. "Sorry, off topic I know..."

"I don't mind," he told her warmly, "But I do have to carry on. I'm sorry," Taya shook her head,

"Don't be. I'm the one that should be sorry..." she shook slightly, now the creature had resorted to creating stabbing and ripping sensations in her stomach as it tried to break free.

"Why?" asked Abe, unknown to the pain she was in.

"You'll find out soon enough," she hissed with clenched teeth under her breath. Then, she said a little louder, so Blue could hear, "Just remember what I told you tonight, ok?" Tears that Abe couldn't see spilled down her cheeks as she realised she was losing all control over herself. It would come soon...and it would not leave without one hell of a fight. Blue's heart quickened at her words, sensing that something was terribly wrong.

"I'll never forget," He promised.

**A/N: Hey people ^^ This chapter was more of a question answerer and a background filler...much like a lot of the chapters lately, but now I'm happy to say there will be no more of these and we can just get on with it! *happy dance* I know this one isn't all to existing...but I've had writers block ): I think I may have cured it now though lol. Hearts to the amazing reviewers ^^**


	12. Run

A severe cramp suddenly ripped through Taya's stomach. She braced her arms against the cell's wall, the cold tiles providing light relief to her ever razing temperature. As her body shook she groaned and cursed the pain she was feeling. Her blood boiled in anticipation of the change her being was suddenly forcing her to make. She was resisting as much as her frail state would allow, but as punishment the creature made her suffer terribly. Her now pale green eyes were burdened with unshed tears, from pain, from uncertainty and from her aching heart that was already morning the absents of Abe. If he were here, her human side would not be so weak, she thought to herself. It would have the will to put up more of a fight than this. Pathetic.

Another wave of fire like pain swept its way through her insides. She doubled over, clutching the sides of her stomach like the wanted to rip away the flesh that lay there. She wanted it to stop, but knew that if she gave in it would all be over and there would be no chance of her regaining her humanity any time soon. The beast wanted to run like any wild animal did, run without the sight of walls caging it in. Its obsessed passion for freedom had now turned it against its own host, condemning her to the excruciating feelings she was now experiencing. Without mercy it came down on every ounce of resistance she showed, smashing through her thoughts of hope...until she couldn't take it anymore.

Strange relief came over her as she relaxed her mussels and gave up her attempt to gain control of her body. Her mind settled itself and she felt at ease. The transformation was painless compared to what she had just been though, the cracking of her bones barley felt by her body. The animal was free and there was no fight left in the human. She shook her massive head and realised a mighty bellow, one that told all around her that she would never be locked away again. She tore through the door like you would tear a page from a book, and crashed into the corridor. She pushed past the guards who shot at her, knocking them unconscious and purposefully avoiding hurting them. She had no quarrel with these humans, she just wanted to leave, be rid of her cages and these walls. But there was one more thing she needed to do, the only thing the animal would permit the ever retreating human to do. She had to say goodbye.

The lights in the library were low, no sound to be heard from anywhere. Soon the alarms would be rung, breaking this peaceful quiet but until then, she would stay and watch him. The movements of his muscular body were perfect in water, nothing like the almost clumsy stiffness he sometimes showed when he was removed from his element. His teal blue skin shone in the dim light, showing off his elegant and strong figure. She admired the mussels etched into his body, along with those patterns she had grown to adore. Even as he slept his arms and legs made involuntary twitches that kept him moving slowly, so he did no sink to the bottom of his tank. She still found the little gills that flex lazily cute, but now she was not afraid or ashamed of admitting it.

The feelings she felt for him were now sole deep, leaving her wounded at the thought of never seeing him again. She didn't know if what she was doing was permanent – maybe she would return soon, but that seemed unlikely. With every second she stayed as the beast her thoughts became more and more primeval, only now thinking of the things she needed, not concentrating on the things she wanted. Of course her human side had learned that she did need Abe, but now she was animal. The instincts told her to leave, find somewhere safe. Just to live...not to love.

Red lights flashed above her head, accompanied with the high pitched screeching of the alarm. She watched as Blue's eyes flicked open, still consumed by the haze of sleep. Slowly, she padded closer to his tank.

Everything felt like a dream, the blurry vision of Taya's animal form greeting him as he slid open his tired eyes, the sudden coldness that filled him like he was in a nightmare but wasn't sure why it was one yet. He did not move, unsure of how to react to what he saw before him. They looked at each other for a long time, her stare telling him that she needed to speak but could not find the words to even try. Someone crashed into the room and his eyes momentarily flashed in their direction. It was an agent that he didn't recognise, his gun trained on the creature, whose intense gaze still burrowed into him. The man fired his first shot, hitting Taya in the arm. She grunted, but showed no signs of aggression or real pain. Instead she raised her massive paw and lay it on the cold glass that separated them. One thought channelled into his own brain,

_Goodbye,_ she told him.

Abe rushed forwards in the tank, in an attempt to get closer to her. He couldn't truly believe the words he had just heard, refused to in fact. She could almost feel the fast beating of his heart. He was now fully awake, clinging to every scrap of information he could pry from her brain in search of answers. Both of his own hands were now pressed against the glass, cursing the barricade and desperately shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" he said, panicked. The deadly beautiful creature flattened her ears against her skull. Her paw still lay on the glass, in line with one of his own. Another shot was fired, hitting her again in the arm. This time she gave a roar or fury, not at the fact he had hurt her, but because he was interrupting their last moment together. Seeing the man shake slightly, she turned back to Blue.

_We don't have time for love,_ said the animal, referring to both the human and the beast, _we must live on, away from here, where there is no more walls. Trust in me, _said the cat, her voice very different from Taya's, _I will look after your human. You should know, you and her would have made it, if only these others were not so fickle and erratic. You know she is not like them...but truly her heart is just as soft. But now it is me and I will make it strong._

Abe pounded a fist against the glass, angry that the beast thought it was all just that simple. Why did no one understand? He was left as only half a man when Nuala died, but slowly he had rekindled the pieces that had shattered, learned that his heart had not broken, only scarred. His trust in love had been misplaced and her, that woman that was about to leave him was the one that had found it again. How dare the world allow him to hope, to think he deserved and held something so precious in his possession, only for it to be snatch it away from him with cold, greedy hands. He now learned that he was not strong enough for love and its side effects.

"I want to speak to Taya," he said flatly. The animal thought for a moment, ignoring the presence of more agents, then nodded her head. A flush of warmth filled Blue's body when he felt the woman he knew break into existence and she wanted to say so much, but the animal would not allow it, her body still in its shape. "Slower, slower," he told her, the thoughts she was trying to get across to him being too many in their numbers. They overlapped and replayed coming out in nothing but a confusing murmur that over took his head. Over time she did as he requested, ordering the things she needed to say, too aware that the beast wanted complete control again.

_I'm sorry, _was her first words, as clear as crystal ringing in his mind,_ There is nothing I can do now, but run._ Abe shook his head, he couldn't understand how it had come to this. Just hours ago he had fought for her freedom...but she didn't care. She couldn't cope with the prospect of being locked away, even though she knew Blue would never stop until she was free. But he realised that didn't matter, the human was not the one making this decision. She only went along with it. Abe had always thought she was stronger than that, but then she told him something else,

_She wants to hurt you because you're the only thing that keeps me here. So I must leave. I will miss you Abe._

He was not given chance to respond, though his mouth opened and closed as if to speak, but the sound did not come. She spun around and the agents, who had seemed to be in some kind of trace, snapped back to life guns at the ready. They fired bullets which should have killed but left the animal virtually unharmed. As she charged towards them, they cleared the door in a panic. She stopped at the boundary and looked back to Blue. He saw her eyes, Taya's beautiful lush green ones, not the beast's sickly pale ones. To think he might lose that sight forever left him so close to tears it was unreal. With a powerful, almost mournful howl, she was gone.

**Christmas Day**

"Not now," complained Hellboy, sticking a knife furiously into the turkey he was so looking forward to eating. Red flashing lights had taken over, along with the alarm. Him, Liz, Johann and a few other agents who were all seated around a large table, about to have Christmas dinner, sighed in frustration. The demon get to his feet, followed by the rest. His amber eyes shot to Liz. "Not this time babe," he told her, wagging a finger in her direction, "Your staying here," she was about to protest but decided he was right. Her belly was so huge she felt like she wouldn't be able to fit through the door. Slowly she lowered herself back down into the seat, giving Red a very serious look.

"You don't do anything stupid, or I'll find you and kill you myself," she warned, eyes flashing dangerously. Hellboy shrugged his massive shoulders,

"Me? Do something stupid? Never," she razed a dark eyebrow at him as he left the room, the others on his heels.

Out in the corridor he spotted Abe walking slowly ahead of him, also answering the summons. His friend had not recovered at all from what had happened a few nights ago, condemning himself to silence and exile from everyone around him. He still answered if you spoke to him, still did all that was required of him but everything was hollow. Red got the impression that if someone took a gun to him, he wouldn't do the slightest thing to protest. When Nuala had died he at least tried to remain the same as he was before, but now the same stone had hit him twice...he was beside himself with grief. Both Red and Liz and tried to tell him that it wasn't all over, that they'd go out and search for her (Which Manning had already decided to do, sending a few teams out already,) and that they'd find her and bring her home. But it was plainly obvious that Abe didn't believe a word of it. It was like he had surrendered before the war was even started.

"Hey Blue!" yelled Hellboy, waving to the fish-man's back, "wait up!" Abe stopped and turned his head to Hellboy, doing as the demon requested. The red man was soon by his side and they set off again without a word. Red hated the heaviness in the air and gave Blue a light elbow in the ribs,

"Let's hope it's just Santa trapped in a chimney," he laughed. Abe nodded,

"Yes," was the only word that escaped his lips. Hellboy was left defeated, he had never been the best at comforting people, that was Liz's job. But he didn't like the feeling he was getting off Abe...or the lack there of. He was a zombie really, just going through life because somewhere at the back of his mind he knew he had to.

"Cheer up buddy," he said, grasping one of the smaller mans shoulders and giving it an encouraging shake, "If we're lucky, you can used someone's head as a stress ball. It always helps me," Blue said nothing as they rounded the corner that lead to the briefing room. He didn't need to, his thoughts on the matter clear. He simply couldn't be bothered to do anything.

They entered the room, to see Manning tapping his foot irritably at an agent that was trying to explain something. Again the screens that framed the room were bearing readings. This time Hellboy understood what they meant – Psychopath was at it again.

"Ah!" exclaimed Manning as the agents streamed into the room, "You are all here, good. As you can all see there was another power cut, this time over England," he paused and surveyed everyone in the room whilst he pointed to the huge map on the wall. Yes, he thought his agents were stupid enough not to know where to UK was, so he had to be sure, "It was smaller, only lasting a few seconds, but all the power went out. It was him." If Abe wasn't so numb, he'd be happy that the map he had produced was right, he knew where the chamber was.

Just an hour later, the team was strapped into a plain, flying their way to England. Blue once again distanced himself from the others, whishing he was alone. He had told them that he was not feeling well, that's why he hadn't attended the Christmas celebrations with the rest. It was a lie, of course, but he didn't care. He was so tired, so sick of everything and all he wanted to do was find her, but he couldn't gather enough strength to do so. She probably didn't want him with her now anyway, she was free, no bonds, no ties, no nothing. Yet, he yearned for her and it hurt even more that he knew that if he tried hard enough, he would track her down. Unlike Nuala, which had been a short bitter stab at his heart, this one was prolonged, dragging out the pain because the possibility still lay there.

He watched the setting sun from the window with little interest, only taking in its beauty when it reminded him of her eyes. Deadly and fiery and calm all at the same time. He sighed, he had to stop thinking about her, but it was proving impossible. Just to catch her scent, hear her voice, feel her skin, anything would be good enough. Just to know she was safe and happy....Abe closed his eyes. The sleep that followed was filled with emptiness.

The plain set down in the vast emptiness of...somewhere. There was nothing for miles, just fields that turned into cliffs that met with the sea. Even in the dark he knew it was a breathtaking spot, seemingly forgotten by humans. The team set up a small camp, taking their time because they knew what was there to meet them. Mostly. They would lessen the risks this time and try their hardest to preserve some knowledge of the place...not just let it get blown up.

Soultar scraped two blades together almost affectionately, smiling at the sound it created.

"They are here, aren't they?" He spoke softly to Chryses, who, as ever was watching him closely. She nodded her beautiful head, flexing her claws at the promise of a fight. She had ordered all her children into hiding at her masters commands, who didn't want to lose numbers this time, only to catch the ting he supposedly needed. The sphinx knew this would be no easy task, but she would do anything for the man that paced slowly before her. He had watched him train earlier in the day with one of her less grotesque creations and her heart had swelled with pride. Golem was indeed an amazing fighter, using wits rather than brute strength. He got better with each passing year, as his magic grew stronger. She prayed he would not fail tonight.

"Very well, prepare yourself my dear friend, for tonight will be a challenge for the both of us. They will come better equipped this time, and they knew we'll be waiting," he sheathed his blade, also attaching other smaller weapons to his belt. He stared at the chambers main entrance, as if already expecting an attack. Without looking at her, he ordered her to check the dragon. Chryses bowed slightly and moved silently out of the room, leaving Soultar to his thoughts. His plan was slipping from beneath his feet, even he could see that. Out of the seven original immortals, he was only going to use four now. One he had lost, one was his Sphinx and the other was the elf, which he couldn't use even if he wanted to, because of her tendency to disappear. He needed Hellboy, on the off chance he was indestructible, to replace the one he had lost.

He continued to pace the ground, plotting the twisted thoughts that seemed so normal to him. Somehow he would get his revenge on humanity and its cruel ways, what it had done to him. Noting else would soothe the terrible rhythm of his heart, that beat like the drums of war. Everything he needed was now so close, so touchable, to fail now was simply not acceptable.

No chimers greeted the team, no monsters, no sound. They had made their way along the sandy white beach, though a very narrow pass and into the dark cave. They split into two, one half that was lead by Hellboy taking the obviously more used rout, Abe taking the other team with him down another. There seemed to be nothing, until Red met a weeping dragon.

**A/N:Howdy people! ^^ Hope you're a bit happier with this chapter, the last one kinda sucked XD** **We seem to be in the right direction now...and I'll be making sure to focus a lot more on Abe and Taya's feelings from now on, though I think he'll be in a bit of a huff with me for taking her away! Poor Blue, I'm such a horrid person :3 Most of this chapter was based on the song 'Run' by Snow Patrol, hence the title. It's a beautiful song, I recommend it XP Thanks for reading folks! **


	13. Trapped

"Who dares enter my lair?" The old, beautiful voice hissed in the minds of Hellboy and the agents he was with. Instantly they pressed their hands to their ears tightly, in an attempt to block out the searing pain that ripped through their skulls. A few men collapsed to down onto their knees, others yelled in agony and shock when blood poured from their noses. Red's brain was screaming to, but he stood still, watching the seemingly upset dragon with little interest. He pulled his gun up so it was level with the beasts head, then took a few steps forward.

"Hey, cut it out," he ordered, flicking his weapon. She shifted her liquid gold gaze to him, curling her lips to show off her ivory white teeth and dark black gums. Her throaty growl shook the earth,

"The gun you hold bears no threat to me, mortal. I will kill all those who stand here before your finger has chance to even twitch," flaring her nostrils, she gave him a disinterested look.

"It does if you want it to," Red cooed back. Her eyes shot to him, then narrowed.

"You know of my curse?" The men that had been rolling on the ground in agony now slowly stumbled back onto their shaky feet, confusion plane on their faces. The pain that had consumed them slowly ebbed as the dragon became interested in wheat the demon had to say. Red placed his gun back in its holster, satisfied that she had realised he meant her no harm.

"Yeah, you guys are causing a bit of a fuss," Hellboy removed the buckle that held her jaws closed. He had never really liked that fact Abe could read his mind, but this dragon could talk to him with hers and he hated the idea of her probing around in his brain. At first the mighty animal looked slightly shocked that someone was even risking coming so close to her, let alone realising her most deadly weapon. When Hellboy had taken a few steps away from her she razed he huge head and stretched her jaws with a satisfied grunt.

"Thank you, Demon," she said, now using her mouth to speak instead of her mind, "I have no will over what has happened here, you must know that," the agents gave her sceptical glances, all staying as far away from the dragon as possible. Whereas Hellboy was now quite used to being singed by angry women, they were not. Red nodded and lit a cigar,

"We know, but d'you have any idea how much trouble humans would be in if Golem let his freak show loose?" The animal chuckled slightly,

"I thought after all of these years, mankind might have learned to defend itself," if dragons could smile, that's what she did, "Every time we mythical creatures try to help, we only make things worse," silently, Hellboy seemed to agree. He had been helping humans for as long as he could remember, but so far, hardly any of them have showed him the slightest bit of thanks. It was difficult sometimes, when he thought about the fact he had dedicated his life to protecting something that didn't want protecting. Every time he considered giving up and leaving behind this hectic life he had created for himself, he remembered his father. He was just a man...if only all humans could appreciate freaks like he had done.

"You should kill me," the Dragons sure words sliced through Red's thoughts. He looked up to her in near disbelief and she held his stare for a very long moment. Hellboy was the one that looked away, but only to see the things that bound her. He understood suddenly how much pain the beautiful creature must have been in. Bothe her wings were pinned violently to the cold earth. Another huge nail held her powerful tail to the ground and her everlasting blood supply was still staining the ground from every laceration on her body. He noticed a few of her scarlet scales had been ripped away from her skin. Then he saw for the first time...the absence of life in her serious eyes. He swallowed.

"There is no hope for me," she continued, "I have served my time here and have come to terms with the monster I once was," Her expression saddened and she struggled for words, "You are a stranger to me, but I must ask you one thing before I leave this world. My last child, take my egg and keep him safe."

Red seemed to be lost for words, but he understood what he was supposed to do...what he needed to do.

"Where is he?" he questioned. With a terrible cry of pain she tore her wing away from its bonds, ripping the thin layer of flesh as she did so. Arching the now tattered limb, she reviled a large, cream white egg that was tucked into her side. She gave the shell a loving look. Throughout years of torment, she had remained the most dedicated mother any being could ever wish for, she wasn't going to let her son die now.

"He will hatch soon after I have died, watch over him, he is the last," Red moved forward, signalling with a flick of his hand that he wanted the agents to remove the egg. The man shared a few unsertine looks before shuffling forward and lifting the egg up and out of the passage they had come from. The mother watched as they went, gold tears fraiming her eyes. When they were out of sight she clenched her jaw shut and faced Hellboy. "Please, take care of the hatchling, he is my everything..." Red nodded,

"No problem, I'll keep the little guy safe,"

"Then make it swift, stranger," The Demon raised his gun, aiming it at her head once again. He hesitated for a few moments, thoughts of how he might be able to help swimming through his brain. But, he knew none of those thoughts would help the animal in the slightest. He pulled the trigger and the dragon fell to the ground, head lying flat against the earth in the most peaceful silence she had experienced in all her years of captivity. Her ches continued to rise and fall for a few uneasy seconds, but soon she was gone, thankful for her now everlasting freedom.

"Tell me, Demon...Does the plague creep at your heels? For each time we have meat, one beast has fallen," Chryses gracefully prowled in a neat circle around Hellboy, who didn't even bother to move. Though her old voice was calm, something like frustration escaped her lips. The claws at her feet already flexed in anticipation, scratching the cold rocks. She had failed her Master and she was unsure of how he would react to another loss. She was not afraid of the man, but she knew what he was capable of.

"Yeah, don't worry, you're not the first woman to tell me I've screwed up her plans..." Hellboy shot at the sphinx. Chryses smiled.

Somewhere, about a mile deeper into the cave, Abe and the agents were fighting for their lives. He was surrounded by chaos from the moment they had wandered into the lab. Everything had happened very quickly, he had spotted the pail man, who had not looked surprised to see him at all. The man had twisted his fingers and razed his hand. Abe didn't quite understand this action, and at the time it seemed to be harmless. He had never been more wrong.

The shadows of the agents had churned at their feet, swelling from the earth like a pit of bubbling tar. They had risen slowly, like they had all the time in the world to do their masters bidding. In the confusion and shock, no one seemed to move...or even breathe. The first noise to cut through the air was a slight cry of confusion, as one as the night back shadows latched itself onto its owners leg and slide its way up his body. Soon this was happening to all of the men, and everyone had been thrown into their own individual fights.

Abe was struggling with his own fight when he noticed Soultar, staring at him with something that looked like curiosity. The man was so close, just another step would take him eye to eye with him. Blue pulled fist full's of the black slime away from him, but the creature still advanced onwards, up towards his head. Then, as quickly as the being had started attacking, it stopped. For a few seconds Abe was once again lost in panic and confusion, but a crisp voice sliced through his thoughts,

"You," began Golem, twitching his lips in a smile, "Are interesting, very interesting indeed," Blue reached for his gun when the man lurched forwards, but as he did so, the air around him seemed to thicken so every move he made was slowed. Magic, thought Abe and despite his dire situation, he found himself wanting to know more. This word was never really used for any of the powers the freaks had, even though a lot of the abilities seemed very close. A theory was that humans have simply forgotten how to used magic, losing the ability as they wandered further away from nature and the 'basic' things so to say. Mankind had replaced sorcery with technology.

Blue didn't say a word, Soultar's intentions very unclear to him. His brain was now automatically trying to read the man's mind, searching for answers and information. Golem grinned again. "I wouldn't," he said, "it's not going to work," Abe cocked his head to one side and his mouth opened as if to say something, but only silence breathed through his lips. He then suddenly noticed that it was only him that had been speared the fight and the other agents were still battling with their shadows. He dared a glance around, seeing that two of the six had already fallen, the black ooze spilling out from their nose, eyes and mouth. The sight was horrible and Abe could hardly bring himself to hold his gaze on his dead companions.

"Don't worry," continued Soultar, drawing his sword and bringing it to Blues hand, that was still aching for a hold on his gun, "The magic eats their brains, quickly, so they won't feel much pain," the evil glint in his eyes would have sent shivers down his spine if he wasn't so close to being completely paralyzed.

"Stop hurting them, what is that going to accomplish? You think that more won't come when they have been killed? You think we're going to let you get away with what you're trying to do here?" Abe, though many people wouldn't believe so, was a brave man and these words were just proof of that. He wasn't going to let these people be hurt, not if there was anything he could do to stop it.

Golem didn't reply, simply chuckled quietly to himself. He then drew his gaze to Abes belt and frowned slightly. It was only then the Fish-Man saw the little red light flashing on his communicator.

"What does that mean?" Soultar questioned, now pointing his sword to the devise. Abe blinked a few times.

"It means someones trying to talk to me," he said, trying to press the small butten that let the communication come through. Soultar relised his magical hold on Blue's limbs for a second, listening intently to whatever the transmitter had to say.

"Hey Blue," it was Red's gruff voice that met their ears. Abe mad eye contact with Soultar, silently wondering if that man was going to stap him of he tryed to reply. The only message he got from the pail man's look was one that said: Watch your toung. Hellboy continued without pause, "We just bagged ourselves a kitty, you know that sphinx that chased you and Taya last time?"

"Yes," answered Blue, his eyes never leaving Golem's own stare.

"Were taking her in for questioning, you might as well get out of there," before he could say another word, Soultar snached the walkie-talkie away from Abe,

"On the contrary, your fishy friend won't be leaving for quite some time," he hissed, slight pankic in his voice, "You will fetch Chryses back, or Blue here will be skewered,"

"Is this the creepy dude I spoke to last time?" Asked Red, sounding more frustrated than anything else. Golem actually looked like he was going to comment on Red's choice of words, but he composed himself.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter, the only thing that does is the fact I have your companion and you have mine," he stopped, "No, that doesn't matter either. You can keep Chryses. I want you," Abe opened his mouth to tell Red not to listen, but the demon spoke first.

"What makes you think I want to trade? I can just come over there and take him,"

"You try anything like that and I'll kill him without hesitation,"

"Then I'll kill you without hesitation,"

"I'll disappear before you have the chance,"

"I'm fast."

"So am I."

Abe took a moment to think, drowning out the sound of the demon and Golem arguing over who could kill who first. He could probably try to escape on his own, but that didn't have a very high chance of going well. He wondered what Soultar could want with Hellboy, but realised quickly that the question of if he was immortal or now was still floating around. That's why Golem wanted him.

"Hellboy," said Abe quickly, knowing he had to stop the demon from trying to resque him, at least until they had real plan thrown together. "It doesn't matter, get out of here!"

"Silence you half breed!" screeched Soultar, pressing his sword to Abe's belly. Blue ignored the threat and continued,

"If he gets you, it could mean the deaths of even more innocent people, get out!"

"Abe, I got to-"

"Now!"

"Right ok, but I'm gonna get you out of here buddy!" With that the communication was cut, leaving Soultar in an angry silence. At first he wanted to cut Abe down, there and then, but he knew the fish man would be a valuable bargaining tool with the BPRD. Instead he would just have to wait until the next opportunity arose. He removed the scowl from his face and slipped his sword back into its scabbard.

"I trust they will treat my friend well?" He asked with a forced cheeriness in his voice. Abe swallowed,

"Of course," he answered, nodding slightly. At his words Soultar began to laugh hysterically, walking away from him and towards one of the many chains that hung from the ceiling. He took hold of it gently, almost admiring it.

"It's a shame I can't show you the same hospitality."

Liz was more than bored. She had done everything she could think of to keep herself occupied, but nothing was working. At first she tried to watch TV, but she just got annoyed at the adverts. Then she got up and started to clean, in fact she spent three hours doing it and now her and Hellboy's home was practically spotless. Then, she roamed around the flat looking for Izzles, the cat. She wasn't sure why she was doing this, but it distracted her for long enough.

She had resived the news of Abe's capture a while ago, so that just made it worse. She started to blame herself, thinking that if she could have been there, maybe she could have helped, then she realised that she wouldn't have been able to and got even more upset. She wasn't too worried, but she hadn't got the whole story yet. For some time she waited by the phone, anciouse and praying for news.

With a sigh she heaved herself up from the couch and headed towards the door. Izzles, who had been snuggled up by her side for quite some time, followed her. She strolled down the corridors, trying to spark up a convocation with anybody who walked past, but was having little luck in doing so. Then she spotted an agent, running around the corner towards her. The man, who she recognised to be Ed, almost banged straight into her. He muttered his apologies and tried to squeeze past, but she blocked his way.

"And where would you be going in such a rush?"She asked, razing a dark eyebrow at him. The small grey cat at her feet hissed when he stood on her tail. He yelped and jumped back.

"I'm w-working on the w-werecat case..." he stuttered never taking his eyes away from the feline he had just stood on. It took a good few moments for Liz to realise what he was talking about.

"You mean Taya's disappearance right?"

"Y-yes," he managed. Liz rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth in frustration.

"So what you got then?"

"I don't think I should be discussing it with you," he answered, trying to sound assertive. Liz gave him a dangerous grin.

"Oh, I'm sure I can change your mind on that," she allowed her hand to set alight, flexing her fingers slowly. Of course she would never hurt him, but she knew he was a bit of a sissy. Holding back laughter, she saw the fear in his eyes ad chanced a step closer.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you," he straightened his tie with a shaky hand and swallowed. "I think I know where she is," Liz's face brightened up instantly, then darkened again. She knew that if Manning got a wiff of her trail, he wouldn't rest until she was locked up again. "A few people have seen sightings of what they want to call a 'Cat-Woman' in a wood not that far from here. But it doesn't look like she stays there... In fact, I think she lives somewhere in the city still."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, a lot of things. For one she knows it well, where to hide and where to avoid, but the biggest clue yet was a resent strain of robberies,"

"Robberies? What does that have to do with Taya?"

"Butcher shops. Let's face it, there's not a lot to 'hunt' around here is there?"

"Makes sense I suppose..."

"Wanna know what the best part is?" he asked, almost excitedly. Liz didn't bother replying. "It's all happening in one area, hopefully we can lure her in or something...I just need to go tell Manning my findings-"

"No," she cut him off, "You won't e telling Manning a damn thing. Me and you are going to find her,"

"Me and you? But you're...Your-"

"Fat, I know," with that she dragged him with her down the corridor, determined to find her missing friend.

**A/N: Don't kill me!!!!! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I have had a terrible few weeks... I've been ill, my pet bird died... followed closely by my pet rat): I didn't want to write for a while, and I'm sorry this chapter sucks, but next one will be very long and have a lot of mushiness in it**, **just for you guys! I also have someone new to add to my thankyou list: PhoenixCrystal, you have commented on every single one of my chapters!!!! Thank you so much! And StormyChild95, your comments are really encouraging! I'm not forgetting about everyone else, big hugs to you all! **

**Ohh, and I was thinking... Maybe when I get a little further into the story, how far do you think Taya and Abe should go... if you get what I mean? It's just Abe's so sweet and innocent, I don't know if I could write something like that convincingly for him!! Haha, poor guy, love you Blue!(: **


	14. Everyday Everything

The city was lit in all its glory below her, the blackness of the night driven away by the shimmering lights and the noises that all seemed so alive. It was pulsing, like the heart beat of some giant creature in a deep and peaceful slumber, but yet it felt so awake. Because a city so grand never slept, not really. From where she was she could see everything, the forgotten beauty of a place inhabited by millions that never would get the chance to see things the way she did, feel things the way she did.

Like a shadow she flew from rooftop to rooftop, the movements of her body so fluidic and natural she hardly had to think about what she was doing. The here and now was all she cared about, the only thing she was consened with was survival, the most basic of instincts. How easy it is to live without the weight of modern life crushing you. She perched herself on a low balcony on a set of abandoned flats, her large body balancing effortlessly on the thin metal rail. Across the street was a small butchers, she saw the meats hanging in the window. She knew dabbling in human affairs was dangerous, and there were so many other options open to her, but none were quite so fun. Maybe being cocky was her first mistake, after all she was a new creature to the world, learning how it worked all over again through new, simpler eyes.

She flicked her ears to the left, then to the right, scanning the streets for any activity. Finding it to be relatively clear, she leaped the length of the small road that separated her from her goal. She clambered over the front of the building and found the back door, sending the small rats that were scavigng running in terror from the over grown cat. She examined the door, testing its strength with a few soft pushes of her paw. She found it to be as flimsy, considering it was made to keep people out.

Three days she had been at this, prowling the city by night for food and returning to the small woods she loved so much to sleep when the sun rose. It was an easy routine, going relatively undetected by humans and eating her fill. Somewhere at the back of her mind she knew she couldn't do this forever, knew that sertine measures would be taken against her. And then there was that small nagging voice, still there and still fighting for control, the human part. It had almost given up, almost forgotten how to speak up for itself. It didn't want to be locked up inside its own body, but it didn't want to be locked up in a cage...she was lost, confused and totally alone in the world.

The door was broken down easily, instantly sending an alarm flashing and screeching into the night. That didn't matter; she'd be long gone before anyone showed up. Carefully she padded across the cold tiled floor, eyeing up the meat that hung from various hooks in the chilled back room. She was about to take one of the hanging pigs when something sharp hit the back of her neck. With a painful growl, she spun around to find a self satisfied Liz holding a tranquilizer rifle in her right arm. By her side stood Kraus and an agent she couldn't recognise. She lunged forwards, with the intent to attack Liz or anyone else who got in her way, but seemed to trip over her own paws and met with the floor seconds later. The world disappeared for a few moments, but she was awake again quickly. She gave a few futile attempts to get back up, only ending in her stumbling around and crashing back down again. When she finally gave up, her limbs no longer obeying anything she commanded them to do, Johann stepped closer. He reached out a metal hand slowly towards her head and in his strange accent, he spoke,

"Ver not here to harm you Taya," to her his words seemed patronising, just like the small pat he lay on her head, "Ver here to ask for your help," the lion managed to snap at the ghost's hand, missing only by inches.

Liz laughed when Ed squealed and jumped back, even though he was already a safe distance away. Then she remembered exactly why they needed Taya's help and straightened up.

"Taya, if your still in there, you might be interested to know that Abe's been captured by Soultar," her words seemed to be said without emotion, but she smiled when she got a reaction from the big cat. Her ears pricked and despite the paralyzing formula that was now coursing through her veins, she tilted her head to look at the pregnant woman. Liz noticed a change in her eye colour then... or maybe it was just a trick of the light, but they seemed darker, more peaceful. "You might also want to know Manning hasn't a clue we are here looking for you and if you're not willing to help, we'll take you to your woods and leave you alone forever," again the cat twitched her ears, this time scanning everyone in the room, looking for signs that told her they were lying. The human inside her was so close to the surface, she had ripped through the barriers the animal had put up the moment she heard of Abe's situation. She was now so close to taking control, it made the creature panic.

_I'm not retreating from this life human, forget about the man, he is nothing_, the beast screamed subconsciously at Taya, but the 'human' wasn't giving up, not when she was so close to freedom, she knew Liz wouldn't betray her, wouldn't take her back to the BPRD to be locked away. Abe needed her, and in all truth, she needed Abe. With on final push of will power, she began to feel her body change...back into her original form.

But something was wrong.

Very wrong.

Abe was awake again, but he truly wished he wasn't. He had been moved, that was the first thing he noticed, but it was very difficult not too really. He was now suspended about three ft from the ground, hanging from the chains that shackled his wrists. The harsh metal bit into his flesh and his shoulder ached terribly. It was ovbierse that he had been stuck like this for some time, though he couldn't even remember when he had passed out. He looked down to his now shredded skin, at the blood that oozed from stinging wounds and then a few meters away to where Soultar's tools of torture still lay on the old table. Still shining with his spilt blood.

He guessed that three days had passed, all of them spent in the cave they had immediately transported to after Hellboy had left the other. He hadn't had time to adjust to his surroundings, or even try to figure out where he was in the world. Soultar didn't spent much time with Abe, he seemed to be worrying about something, either his lost pet, or his 'evil plan.' True, things weren't exactly working out for the pale man, but that didn't mean he wasn't one hell of a threat to mankind. Blue got the impression that if he didn't get Hellboy, Golem was just going to let his chimeras run wild on the world... and they'd kill thousands before they could be stopped. Something had to be done, but Abe was in no position to even save himself.

Soultar walked back into the room, two monstrous looking beasts slobbering at his heals. The bigger of the two looked slightly like a gorilla that had risen from the dead and the smaller resembled a confused looking wolf crossed with a praying mantas. Both seemed to have an intelligent gleam to their eyes, and Blue figured he was trying to get them to do the jobs Chryses usually did. But by the frustrated expression slapped across Golems face, things weren't going to well. That only meant one thing for Abe.

Instinctively, the Fish-Man inched away from the approaching Soultar, only making a twisted grin form on his attackers face. Of course, Abe couldn't move at all really, only make himself swing slightly on the chains that hung him. The joints of his shoulders throbbed with pain, already straining from the weight of his own body and the slight movement made him wince.

"Now, now Abraham calm yourself, this should all be routine by now," with a flick of his hand, the two animals snuck away. Soultar sauntered over to his rusted metal table and scanned the things that lay there, "what shall we play today my friend?" He plucked up a scalpel and Abe eyed the man, his glare full of hatred. Golem studied the small, sharp object and chuckled to himself as it flashed in the dull light. "To be honest dear Blue, this has started to bore me," he replaced the knife, then coked his head towards Abe who had breathed a slight sight of relief, "But, I can't really stop can I? Not until they hand over Hellboy anyway..." without looking away, his hand found the cat's paw. It was a small device made of a cold metal, four sharpened spikes curving off a wooden handle. As of yet, Soultar hadn't used it on Blue, but the Fish-Man knew it would happen one day or another. That didn't help the fear in his stomach though, a fear that wanted to wrestle its way up his throat and make him scream. He swallowed.

How ironic this was, that it was a cat's paw clawing at his body, as well as his heart. In his time at the cave, his mind had wandered completely to what he and Taya could have been. It was silly, even to him that in a life and death situation, she was all his brain could think about.

Golem edged closer, grabbing the walkie-talkie off the table as he did so. This is what happened, about twice a day most of the time. Using his magic, Soultar would extend the devices signal, allowing him to communicate with the people back at the BPRD. He cleared his throught and smiled,

"Hello, I hope I'm not calling at a bad time," he cooed after he clicked the small black button. Immediately a chorus of replies ripped through the air, Abe heard Hellboy swearing, Manning shouting and Chryses complaining, acompinied with a few other startled voices. When the chaos had calmed, Red's voice was the one that won over the rest,

"Hello spunky, you quit trying to take over the world yet?" he grunted. Soultar frowned,

"Oh please, why would I want to take over the world? It's nothing to me. You know what I want Hellboy.."

"Yeah well, 'frade that's not happening buddy, I got to protect the world from creeps like you, I don't have time off to come play," silence overtook for a moment, until Soultar broke it with a sharp sigh that seemed to be both tired and frustrated.

"Do you know what a Cat's Paw is Hellboy?" he said calmly, eyes flicking with blood lust. Back at the BPRD, Red was quite confused about the seemingly random question. Still holding up the walkie-talkie in one hand and leaning on the table with the other, he raised his eyebrow, silently asking the agents staring at him if they knew what Golem was talking about. A few shoulder shrugs later, he turned his gaze to Chryses, who was chained to the wall. She had been quite useful so far, even though she spoke in riddles most of the time, they found her to be strangely cooperative.

She blinked slowly at the demon, apparently not willing to speak. Sensing no reply comeong from the other side, Soultar spoke up,

"It's a torture device, used in the medieval times. Torturers would scrape away at the victims skin until he reached the bone. You see Red, it is difficult to make a connection between us, because you make me resort to such barbaric ways. You think your dear friend Abe here appreciates all of this?" Hellboy bit his lip, it was going to happen again.

Soultar brought the Cat's Paw to Blue's chest, glancing up at the Fish-Man's face. Abe tried to hold his gaze, tried not to wince, but he soon found himself squeezing his eyes shut. Golem pushed the four deadly claws into Blue's flesh slowly and he clenched his teeth. He could feel the metal on his skin, the fresh cuts that opened over the old that had barely begun to heal, the blood that escaped them hot on his pale skin. Soultar dragged the Paw down, scraping viciously along Abe's torso. Blue tried not to scream, but through clenched teeth he hissed out a cry.

Red closed his eyes, some people in the room actually turned away, as if the sound would disappear. Hellboy felt sick, the fact he could stop it all if he just turned himself in brought on a feeling of helplessness. He couldn't let thousands of people die, but what about his best friend? The world was cruel and there was nothing he could do about it, he had learned that long ago... but this, this was torturing him as well.

It went on for a few minutes, Red screaming abuse down the walkie-talkie and Abe's screams meeting him in reply. It was over quickly, but not quickly enough.

"Well then, I do hope that helped you make your decision Red, I'll get back to you soon," a fuzzy click left the room quiet. All eyes were on Hellboy, who was now hunched over the table, breathing hevily. His rock hand was clenched into a fist, his other squeezing the communicator as if he wanted to break it in two. A few seconds passed, then in a blure he was up, face to face with Chryses, so close their noses almost touched.

"make that bastard stop!" he spat. The sphinx flattened her ears and smiled.

"How do you propose I do that?" She purred gently to the angered giant.

"I don't give a damn how you do it! Hell, I don't care if I have to torture you!" Manning was about to step in at that point, when Red raised his fist, stopping it only when it was inches away from the animals beautiful face.

"Your sole is to kind, only sharpened by threat to others. You are a noble creature, who's words are nothing but lies. In trust, you must understand, if you act, nothing shall be accomplished. I cannot help you, not by playing a petty game of tattletale. My ways are limited, but I know another shall heal your hearts, if you ignore your fears," Her eyes cut into slits, waiting for a reaction from Red, but she got none. He solemnly retreated, sitting on a chair and staring into the nothingness before him. This was something he couldn't do, a situation he was truly stuck in. No running in and being a hero, no giving himself up... no anything.

Chryses shook her head. If she was right, things would be over soon.

**One Day Later.**

Again the world was left behind by the human, but this time, it was only because she had a goal, someone who needed her. She flicked through the rain forest, her pelt flashes of gold between the lush green leaves. Her paws barely touched the earth as she split through the trees, ignoring the branches that snagged at her fur. She couldn't even remember where she was, but she knew where she had to be.

Water pelted down onto her head and down her shoulders. The water fall crashed down on her, biting at her skin. Cautiously, she stepped through the curtain of hissing white and into the cave, sniffing the air for danger. She smelt a few things, first the over powering stench of unnatural animals, then below that, below the scent of unease and danger, lay Abe's faint oder. She set forward immediately.

If she remembered correctly, Blue was left alone by the chimeras last time they had ventured into Soultar's lair because they thought he was one of them. She hoped that now, she to would be mistaken for their kind, though she knew that wouldn't work with Golem himself, it would get her far enough. Sticking to the shadows she padded down the think corridor of rock, flicking her ears left and right as she went. She could already hear the chimeras, their barks and caws, howls and screams filling the cave. They were close, the further she went, the louder they got.

Following her nose, she filed down another passage way, this one looking very used. Below her own paws lay the many tracks of different animals, telling her that she could be in danger if she let her guard down for even a moment. It was strangely calm, though she was supposed to be saving Abe, though she could get killed at any moment, her heart was not racing, the fear that had once owned her had been replaced by determination. Of course, it was him that had done that to her, made her feel invincible. She couldn't even put a reason behind it really and no matter how hard she thought, she never could quite remember when she stared feeling like she did towards Blue. It was like it had always been there, just waiting for something to wake it up and light the way. It had been a struggle even for herself, so she truly pitied Abe for what she must have put him through. Concerns about the animal inside her had even left her, because she had won and for the first time in her life, she was so sure of that fact. Nothing could hurt her anymore.

Jumping out of her thoughts, she saw the small group of chimeras squabbling just a few meters away. She quickly lowered herself down to all fours, trying to look more like an animal. This would be easier if she was still a 'full were-cat.' Yesterday, when she heard of Blue's situation, something very strange happened. It was like her body found an in-between, merging the animal and the human and making something that was completely in sync with both sides of her being. She looked more human than she had when she was roaming the city for meat. Now she practically had a woman's figure, covered in fur with the ears of a cat and the features to accompany them. At first Liz and Johann didn't know what to think, but they didn't have time to.

They had 'borrowed' a plane from the BPRD, ready for getting Taya to wherever she had to be. They had already tracked the signal from Blue's walkie-talkie, telling them his exact location so that part wasn't difficult. She understood that she was the one with the best chance to get in and out of the caves without being spotted, so she had a good chance of saving him. Her new body helped, it was less bulky and more stealthy, better for sneaking around. But she didn't know if she could turn back into a human yet.

Trying to act as natural as she could around blood thirsty animals, she plodded past. One of the creatures gave her a passing glance, warning her away from the food they were fighting over, but apart from that, they were to engrossed in what they were doing to care about her. When she was out of sight, she brought herself back onto two legs, quickening her pace. She felt like she needed to hurry now, for some strange reason.

Then she found the doors, and she smiled. Something told her that this was it, that she had found her lost friend. She was so close to saving him now, doubts suddenly sweaped through her mind, but she pushed them away, she had to. Pressing an ear to the door, she listened closely. Satisfied that nothing was waiting for her on the other side, she opened it with a gentle hand.

Then she saw him, and she wanted to cry.

Through the haze of pain, Blue felt something move above him. He sent out a silent prayer to anything that would listen, asking some divine power to take Soultar away from him. He couldn't stand it anymore, he didn't even care that he was being tortured, he just cared that he wasn't dead yet. Something cruel was keeping him alive, something that wanted him to suffer. But to what ends, what would make all of this worth it?... he had nothing to go back to, no one-

His eyes snapped open.

Something warm and furry brushed against his cheek, something that smelt so familiar. His vision was a blur for a moment, but he was sure, so very sure that she was there.

"T-Taya?" he called quietly into the room. He could be hallucinating, he knew that and in truth, that's what he really believed. As his mind began to dull again, only switching on because of that small hope, a hand wrapped itself around his mouth from behind.

"Shhhh, they'll hear us," hushed a broken voice. His eyes widened and suddenly he was snapped out of that deathly state he was in only moments before. The hand moved away slowly and he felt it reach up to his bound wrists. She played around with the chains for a moment, testing its strength. Then, with a jolt of pain, his bonds were broken and he was being supported by one of the woman's arms. He wasn't really sure if it was her... It felt like her, like the rush he got whenever she was close to him, but he could be confusing that feeling with pure relief. Besides, she had spoken, Taya couldn't do that when she was in her animal form... and the thing holding her was defiantly an animal.

"W-who-?" he began to stutter weakly, barely holding onto his consciousness.

"It's all right Big Blue, I got ya," she whispered soothingly. He knew it was her then and even though he was in horrific pain, he managed to laugh. He was confused and happy, but he didn't quite like the combination of the two.

Letting her pick him up, he knew answers would come later, so he let himself slip away from the pain that was wrenching through his body, into a peaceful nothing.

She was glad he was unconscious, because she was crying...and all he'd do if he knew would fuss over her, even though he was practically falling apart. Bits of flesh seemed to be handing off of him, cuts that went as deep as the bone made her cringe, it was clear that Golem had no real intention of keeping him alive. She was so suspired he was still breathing, she could barely look at the terse in his gills and the blood on his chest. A sob caught in her throat as she realised that if he had been anything but super-human, she would have lost him. Biting back the urge to collapse and cry, she made her way to the door.

Then, as if right on cue, Soultar stalked into the room. She froze on the spot and he didn't even notice her for a good few seconds, so lost in his own worries. When he did look up, he looked genuinely shocked. They just stayed like that for a long time, unsure of how to act. Taya thought that he should have attacked her by now, or came up with some random bad guy speech about how he was expecting her, even though he wasn't, but he seemed to be completely shell shocked. In fact, she could swear his mouth was slightly ajar. He raised his hand slightly, as if to reach out to her and she stepped back, even though she wasn't anywhere near him. This action seemed to break his trance and his face changed then... he looked upset.

"Taya," he said, and it was not a question, it was a statement. For a second she thought about just charging past him, but decided against it. Besides he could properly stop her with his magic anyway.

The cat girl twitched her ears at him,

"Yes?" she said, confused, but not confused enough to let her guard down. Golem smiled an oddly warm smile,

"I never thought I'd see you again..." Frowning, Taya didn't quite know what to say about that, so she didn't. He nodded towards the still unconscious Abe, "You are with them?" he asked. She heisted then nodded. Pain ripped through Golem's gray eyes, the he did something very strange.

Offering her another smile, he stepped aside, clearing her way out. Of course she didn't move an inch, instincts telling her he would stab her in the back the moment she was through the door, but she didn't sense anything from him... well nothing but hurt. He clenched his jaws,

"I didn't think you'd remember me, little Taya," it was then she noticed the gold pocket watch hanging from a chain that decorated his neck. He placed a hand on it lovingly. "I could never hurt you, you see. And that leaves me in a very awkward situation. I know you won't give him up without a fight, so quite simply, there's nothing I can do. Please,...leave," he bowed his head in some kind of submission. Though Taya knew that she should be using this time to get away, something needed to be said.

"Is that my father's?" she questioned, recognising it immediately. Soultar nodded. "So was it you... all those years ago?" he nodded again. That was all Taya wanted to know, all she needed to know. Now she was going to run, before the phyco changed his mind. A part of her wanted to stay and ask more questions about her father, how he knew him... but she couldn't. She promised herself then, that she'd find Golem again and she'd make him answered all of her questions, even if he was left like Abe by the end of it.

Soultar watched his past charge down the corridor away from him... and he wondered if it would ever catch up to him.

**New Years Eve.**

The first thing that crossed Abe's mind when he woke up was that it was very cold. Then, that he was very alive. He moved his limbs one by one, checking if they were real, still there. Ok, so he had lived through one of the most painful times of his life, slowly his brain adjusted to that. But what he couldn't quite get to grips with, was the person who had saved him. He was so happy. But he didn't know if he should be, which hurt.

He found it strange that he wasn't in water, in the rehabilitation tank... in fact, he was in a tent. It was dark and quiet, which told him it was night. Across from him to his left was another bunk. All of the equipment had the BPRD's symbol on it, so he knew he was back with his people. He hurt still, but his drowsiness indicated he had been pumped with pain killers, which helped.

Slowly he sat up, noticing the woman's clothing lying on the floor. With a slight smile, he swung his feet over the side of the bunk and tried to stand. For a second, he felt himself sway, but someone took hold of his arm. He opened his dark eyes to see Taya, a look of uncertainty clouding her face. He hadn't noticed her come in at all, but he was unbelievably happy to see her. With a slight cry of joy, he wrapped her in his arms, regretting it quickly with the hot pain that coursed through him, but refusing to let go. He began to stroke her hair, the fact she was fully human again only just occurring to him. He breathing in her sweet scent and cherished the heat of her body on his. He sighed,

"Don't you ever do that to me again," he managed through a cracking voice, running a hand up and down her back. He felt himself shaking, whether it was from pain or emotion, he didn't really know... or care. He felt her body shake with his, and felt her crying into his chest. Pulling her even closer, he tried to sooth her, but knew that she needed this as much as he did. Taya finally wrapped herself around him, her arms encasing his waist. She tried to be careful of his wounds, but that was impossible.

"Abe... I... I don't know were to start with the 'sorrys,' but I am...and I can't even start to explain why I did what i did but I-" he hushed her, taking her at arms length so he could look into her eyes. Hidden behind the falling tears, there was nothing but Taya, no animal.

"It's alright, I understand Taya... honestly I do..." She shook her head, quickly, sobbing as she did so,

"You can't Abe, you can't be so forgiving after what I've put you through. You must be angry.." She looked back up at him, snivelling slightly. Blue just watched her for a while. She wanted him to be angry with her, he read that off her. He wasn't sure why she did though, but he realised that he was... but only a little.

"Well, it hurt Taya. That's all I can really tell you. You ran away after everything you told me, after everything you led me to believe!" His voice raised slightly, and Taya was quite suppressed that she really did sense anger off him. He let go of her and watched her again, until he continued, "And I thought that maybe, just maybe, I was going to be happy with someone, that I was going to have someone to share myself with, someone who would give me everything and I would repay them with nothing but! Yet you went, you ran when you knew I wouldn't stop fighting for you!" She flinched at his words, but held his gaze. He was right in everything he said and she knew that, so she didn't try to defend herself. With a sly smile, she tilted her head at him,

"You done shouting at me?" she asked quite plainly. Suddenly Abe looked terribly ashamed of himself, blushing purple and looking down to his feet, which he found suddenly very interesting.

"Yes, I think I am," he said quietly.

"Good," she whispered, walking towards him once again. Abe realised she was close... so very close. "Do you think we can make up?" she asked cheekily, smiling at him sweetly, but Abe didn't say anything because he was lost in the nothingness before the kiss. There were no fireworks, no dramatic music, there was just the sound of the wind disturbing the tents walls, but that was going to have to do, because nothing could stop this from happening. He was the one that closed the gap between them, until he could feel her breath on his lips. There was the racing of her heart that he could almost feel beating inside of him, the feel of her skin under his palm as he urge her closer. Then there lips met and that's all he could think about, that small connection they had just made, that meant absolutely everything to him. They moved together, Taya's lips the softest, sweetest thing he had ever felt, her taste being something he would never let go of. After so long waiting for this and not even knowing it, they both refused to stop. Taya pushed him backwards gently, until the back of his legs met with the edge of his bed. For a second, doubts flashed through his mind, but as he made a connection with Taya's own thoughts, he realised that he didn't need to worry... and how amazing that felt, the excitement and love rushing through her towards him, everything directed to him, all her hopes for them, all her happiness. She didn't doubt this, not for a second.

Slowly he lowered himself down, her body following him closely. She refused to let his lips escape hers, no matter what. This was what she needed, what she'd waited for... someone to love her, really love her and for her to feel that pulsing through her veins.

So lost in her own passion she didn't notice Abe wince at first, but when she did, she forced herself to pull away. Yes, she was disappointed, but she suddenly remembered that Blue had almost died little more that a day a go. She smiled and sighed,

"Jeez, you pick good times to get tortured," she giggled. She could see that he wanted to apologize, so she laid a small, finishing kiss on his lips before he could say anything. "You should rest Blue, I'm not very good at playing nurse..." She pulled herself up, but found she was dragged down again,

"You'll stay with me?" he asked, slight desperation in his eyes, like he thought if she left the tent, she might never come back. Being careful of his sours now, she lay next to him.

"Yeah, I'll never leave you again Big Blue, cross my heart," and she had never meant anything more in her entire life.

**A/N: :D Yeah! Mushynesss!(: I think there should be more of it in the world! Please don't kill me with the end bit, it's the first time I've really had to do something like that XP Anyone wanna see a picture of a Taya/Abe moment? If you do, here be the link, there's also a pic of Taya and one of our lovely bad guy in my gallery: .com/art/CatFish-144051070 Hehe, hope this makes up for my terrible upload times): Sorry guys): Big hugs to reviewers, and big that's to all who have read so far!(:**


	15. Playing Games

**A/N: Just though I'd clear a few things up before I get going this time round :3 First off, if you get confused because I call Soultar Golem...it's because his full name is Soultar Golem XD A few people got confused with that =/ Sorry guys ^^ Second, Abe and Taya didn't go the whole way in the previous chapter... if you get me? Well, I re-read it and though it sounded like they did, so I just needed to point that out :P The link to my art failed (Curse you !!! lol) If you still want to go look, just go on my main page and you'll find the link there(: And last but not least, please forgive me for misspelling the word 'definitely' with the word 'defiantly'... I do that a lot DX **

**Enjoy people!(:**

Abe awoke at midday, greeted by the small sweet song of some far off winter bird. He searched for the sleeping woman beside him, but found the bed had grown cold where she once lay. His eyes opened slowly, slightly confused and even a little worried that she hadn't woke him up to say she was going somewhere. With a grunt of pain, he sat up in his bed. The world was a bit of a blur to him at first, as his eyes grew accustomed to the light. He found that any trace of Taya had gone – the clothes that had been scattered around the floor, the other bed had been stripped of sheets, there was nothing to indicate another person had been sharing the tent at all.

He began to panic, thoughts of her making a quick escape while he slept flicking through his mind. He tried to get up, but he seemed even sorer than last night. He was just getting to his feet when the tent door was flung open, allowing an arguing Manning and Hellboy to step into the room. Abe sat back down quickly, like he was doing something wrong. The two seemed to already be well into their 'discussion,' almost completely unaware of the world around them. Blue watched and listened, startled by their entrance and unwilling to join in with the shouting,

"...I don't see why we can't just stay here!" yelled Red, towering over Manning with a snarl slapped across his face. His tail was whipping back and forth, like an enraged cat who had had enough of chasing the string, and just wanted to be left alone. Manning, though he looked intimidated, also had some sort of determination about him. He tried to puff out his chest a little, and for a moment, Abe spotted him perch on his tiptoes like he thought that extra height would help him win the argument.

"Because it's not safe Hellboy! Any hiker could stumble up on the camp and see you lot!" he shot back, but Red already had a comeback for that.

"What does that matter?! We've already been on TV! How much more public could we go exactly?"

"That isn't the point! I want your updates back at the BPRD anyway," he turned to leave, as if that was that, but Hellboy was having none of it.

"It's just going to slow us down, going back and forth like that! We don't have time, camping outside the caves makes much more sense!" he garbed hold of the agents shoulder as he tried to exit, causing him to look back over his shoulder. Their eyes locked in another silent fight, and that's when Blue decided to remind them that he existed,

"Where is-"he began, but Hellboy snapped his head in the fish-man's direction, and somehow Abe understood what the demon meant by that gesture. "Liz?" he finished, "where is Liz?"

Manning saw the look the pair were giving each other, and instantly knew they were up to something. As innocently as he could he asked,

"Why do you need Liz?" Blue looked back from Hellboy to Manning, searching his brain for something to say. He didn't really want Liz, he wanted Taya, but apparently, Manning didn't have a clue she had been found. That explained why her stuff had been cleared away, she must have known Manning would be paying them a visit and opted for a hasty get away. He felt himself blink a few times, before he flexed his gills and stood up,

"I haven't seen her yet, that's all. Why are you two in here anyway?" he asked, making the decision to change the convocation before Manning caught onto anything else.

"We came to ask your opinion actuarially," said Hellboy, putting his arm around the agent's shoulders, earning an odd glance from both of the other men. Abe tilted his head to the left and fidgeted with his fingers,

"How can I help you?" he asked, feeling nervous. He was very bad at lying and he knew it. Manning was bound to ask him something to do with Taya and the truth would get out.

Manning shrugged Hellboy away, brushing down his suit like the demons touch had left dirt smeared on it. Red didn't take offence to this, already too used to the man's grumpy, obnoxious attitude to anything other than humans. Well, including humans on a day that particularly stretched his patience.

"Maybe you can tell him that travailing from cave to cave instead of coming back in-between missions is a bad idea!" For a second Abe wondered why Hellboy was even bothering complaining about this, but then he realised it was for Taya's benefit more than anything else, and that instantly meant Abe was on Red's side. If they had to travel home every time they had finished exploring a cave, the cat would be left by herself, because at the moment there was no way of getting Manning to except her back.

"I don't see why we have to travel all the way back to the BPRD either in all honesty," Blue declared calmly. Manning's face slowly formed into a frown, but before he could say anything, Abe continued, "Besides we don't have time for it, Soultar seemed to be growing impatient and I fear if we don't catch him soon, he'll do something irrational," Now Manning face looked slightly surprised,

"Irrational?" he laughed, "You think what he's doing now isn't irrational?"

"Yes I do," said Abe, irritated, "But I think he might resort to acting quickly and killing now instead of waiting for Hellboy here," he pointed at the red giant, who gave him a nod of agreement, "So we have to do something now, we don't have time to go back and forth."

As manning turned red in the face, it seemed like he was going to continue his debate, but instead he just snapped the word "Fine!" and made his way out of the tent and towards his waiting helicopter, "I expect reports three times a day!" He roared over his shoulder. Seconds later, the blades of the copter sliced through the air, disturbing trees and causing the tent to sway. When the noise ebbed into silence, Hellboy turned to face Blue.

"How you feeling?" he asked, slightly awkwardly. The demon still felt like what happened was his fault somehow, like each and every cut on Abe's body was because of him. Abe sat back down on the bed, feeling his legs shake, but apart from the pain, he felt amazing.

"I'm fine Hellboy," he reassured his friend. He leaned back and stretched, long arms reaching out and grasping the air. His mussels complained greatly, but it still felt good.

"Thanks," said Hellboy a few seconds later, rubbing the back of his neck like he was embarrassed. Abe continued to flex his unused limbs for a few more seconds before replying.

"Whatever for?"

"For the whole Manning thing, he listens to you, he hates to admit it, but he does. Liz can't stand being at the BPRD anymore. I think," he stopped, closing his eyes and turning around, "I think she won't go back," without hesitation, Red left the tent, leaving Abe slightly shocked. He knew Liz didn't like being at the BPRD, but things seemed to be getting a whole lot worse. There was a lot of pressure on all of them, and now, this little family had two more on the way, of course Liz didn't want her children to e brought up amongst all this chaos. He just wondered where this left their futures, he could hardly imagine life without Hellboy, Liz and Johann, but he had a feeling life would take them on different paths.

Carefully he got up again, swaying slightly before finding his balance. It was all very difficult and strange life, but it seemed to be getting more difficult and stranger by the second. And he really couldn't decide if that was a good thing, or something that could break them all.

Then he remembered that life had just given him something beautiful... he just had to go and find her. Breathing her name as he stepped out of the tent, he set out to search for the hiding cat-girl. Thinking of it as a game of hide and seek, he found his step had a particular bounce to it. The warm day and amazing sun shine added to his new found cheery mood and as he walked through the lush, ancient trees, past the exotic bright flowers and clinging vines, he could think of no better setting for a new start, in a rain forest that seemed so full of energy.

It didn't take long to find her, but what he saw surprised him. She was sat in a tree overlooking a small pond of ice clear water, straddling the branch as if it were a horse, her back leaned against the trees trunk. The slight breeze made her hair flicker gently, the blues of the sky matching her pyjamas perfectly. Abe blushed slightly when he realised he was staring at her long legs, that were, for the first time he could think of not covered by black jeans. Instead she was wearing shorts that only reached half way down her thighs. Abe cought the feeling that she was in a rush when she heard of Manning's impending arrival. He had never seen her looking so peaceful... or so feminine for that manner.

As he approached her, he saw her back-pack tucked between the roots of the tree, a book lying just on top of it. The leather back seemed to have no title, and by the messy bits of paper sticking out of it at all angles, he guessed it was some sort of journal. He didn't let his thoughts linger to long on it, though he was surprised that she kept one.

Suddenly something hit Abe on the head and he froze with a startled cry. He kept extremely still... Until from above, Taya burst into a fit of giggles. He opened his eyes to see the offending object – a blue bunny slipper – sitting on the grass a few feet away. Smiling to himself, he looked up and his eyes met her's that sparkled with laughter.

"O Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo?" Abe laughed at her words and gave her his most charming smile,

"Well I was vanquishing demons... well Manning, but that's just two sides of the same coin," grinning at her responding smile, he looked for a way to get up the tree. A few seconds later, he decided it was impossible, considering he didn't have much of a climbing ability and he was still fairly injured. She saw his dejected look and with a graceful pounce, she landed on the ground beside him, instantly finding his hand.

Her warmth raced through him instantly, followed by the tingling sensation she left him with. Without realising it, she was slowly leading him to the water edge, only thinking about the time he had gone without its cool embrace when his foot slipped into the clear blue. Taya was already up to her knees and was pulling him forward encouragingly, but he wasn't hesitant at all. He let his grip on her hand go and dived forwards, disappearing below the surface.

Taya watched the water, but couldn't spot him, the tiny ripples lapping at her legs the only things that told her it had been disturbed at all. For some time she just waited, knowing he had gone without water for quite some time. But after a few minutes, for some reason she got worried. Leaning closer to the surface, she squinted and took a few steps further into the pond, until the liquid was just at her tail bone. It was when her face was inches away from the surface that Abe decided to strike. He had his lips on hers before she could react, a simple, friendly kiss that he only held for a second. When he drew away, he saw her cheeks turn crimson and her mouth curve into a surprised smile. He stared at her for a long time, until he grabbed her upper arms, and pulled her down below the water. She cried out in shock, her yell only drowned out by the water. She struggled back up and gasped for air, even though she'd only been under for a second. When she was over the shock, her face set into a frown and she cast her eyes over to the blue fish-man, who had repapered a few meters away.

He gave her a cheeky grin and waved before disappearing below water again.

"Abraham Sapien!" she yelled and trudged forward to where he had been. She soon found herself tiptoeing in the water, practically swimming her steps. Her playful grin slipped away when something tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around to see him, giving her an innocent look, but when she lunged for him he was gone again.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed, laughing but whishing she wasn't. He was far too fast for her in his own element, even though he was injured.

"Damn what?" said a surprisingly feminine voice. She looked back to shore to see Liz and Hellboy, one of the demons hands resting on his girlfriends shoulders.

"Oh, hey guys... nothing it's just-" she was cut off when Abe appeared in front of her and kissed her again, this time wrapping his arms around her body and holding her close. He felt fairly rejected when she pushed him away and held him at arm length by his shoulders.

"You're not that angry with me are you?" he asked suddenly whishing that he'd let her make 'the first move' in their new relationship.

"No, of course not... but I thought we'd wait a while before showing public displays of affection," she smiled.

"Public displays of affection?" he asked, confused. It was only when she nodded over his shoulder that he turned around. Embarrassment flooded over him at the sight of Hellboy and Liz, who hadn't moved from their original positions, only their expressions had changed. Hellboy was grinning, and was really desperate to make a cheesy comment, where as Liz had a hopeless romantic look about her. Which was very strange, even to herself. She convinced herself that she wasn't going soft by thinking about how she'd always wanted Abe to find someone. That was it. Defiantly. No mushiness at all.

"It's not what it looks like?" Said Red, raising his eyebrow, causing Liz to elbow him in the side. He grunted slightly, but he couldn't help the laughter escape his lips. Taya was standing very still, a little confused to why Hellboy was laughing, but then she glanced sideways to see Abe's face... and it was quite funny. He looked like he'd done something very, very wrong. She reached underwater to his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's ok Blue, calm down..." she soothed. He looked at her and then back to the couple.

"I didn't know if you wanted them to find out," he explained sheepishly and she drew a little closer to him.

"Why wouldn't I want them to know about...us?" she asked, now totally ignoring the demon and his girlfriend. Abe wasn't sure if he should say what he was about to, but he felt like he had to,

"I didn't know if you'd be ashamed of me... I mean let's face it, I'm not exactly hansom am I?" he looked away, as if he was ashamed of something, of himself.

"You're an idiot," she said, then kissed him on the cheek before wading out of the water towards Hellboy and Liz, who had both gone quiet.

Taya faced Liz, a distant smile on her face,

"Sorry about that, do you need us?" she asked, avoiding the subject of her and Abe for the fish-man's sake.

"Erm," started Liz, wondering if her and Hellboy should just leave, but the demon spoke up,

"Yeah, Dinners ready," he explained, "Nothing to romantic I'm afraid... Unless you really, really like rations," he said, directing the last part to Abe, who tried to smile to hide his uncertainty.

"Okay," said Taya, going to grab her bag. When she leaned down to take it, Blue beat her to it.

"Allow me, please," he said giving her a sideward's smile. He was suddenly desperate to prove Hellboy's childish comments hadn't gotten to him. She shrugged and thanked him, making him feel a little better about the current situation.

Abe lagged behind on the way back to camp, suddenly very unsure of himself. What exactly was he thinking when he decided to act like a teenager? Who knows. He was fairly sure at the time she was enjoying herself, enjoying the innocent game they were playing, but now he felt almost guilty for putting her in an awkward situation like he had, and he knew he wouldn't hear the end of this from Hellboy. He watched her up ahead with the couple, talking about what Liz was going to call her children. Well, Hellboy and Liz were no longer talking, they were now on the verge of a small argument. He saw Taya shake her head, then glance over her shoulder at him, giving him a smile that said 'you ok?' To reassure her, he straightened his walk and adjusted the pack on his back. But she didn't seem to convinced, slowing down until she was in step besides him. She entwined her fingers into his, and they walked like that for some time, until Taya gave a short sigh,

"We'll slow down," she said, knowing he felt like she did, like they had to enjoy each other now, before something messed up, like life had a tendency of doing at the moment. Abe blinked, swallowed then nodded, taking her hand tighter in his. She was right of course, but all this was oh so new to him. He had never been allowed to kiss, allowed to hold, allowed to feel like he did, so now he was so sure this was his only chance, he was so afraid of destroying it.

"I know we can do it," she continued confidently, and made him smile. From somewhere inside him, he knew she was right, "Just, let's take our time... I don't think I've been in love before... and that scares me a lot...Ok?" Blue was shocked at her confession, that she had never been in love before, but kept quiet. He supposed he was surprised because she was so easy to fall in love with, he didn't understand why no one else had.

"Slowly, yes. Thank you Taya," he said softly, and they left their convocation behind them as they strode into camp.

That night went quickly, Taya spending most of the nestled against Abe's chest as he read up on the caves, and which would be best to investigate next. He found that she could be quite the distraction when she wanted to be. They spent all of the evening together and with the gang (Which consisted of Hellboy, Liz, Johann, Ed and a load of other agents who had been sent to clear the caves of chimeras,) until everyone retreated from the insects that swarmed to cool nights, and headed to bed. Abe was once again happy to fall asleep with Taya pressed against him, in her peaceful slumber. Sometimes, he swore he heard her purring, but he knew she'd never admit to it.

Taya fell, and there was nothing Abe could have done about it. He heard her land with a thud some seconds later, as he scurried to the hole that she had disappeared down.

"Taya?!" he yelled, no longer afraid of giving away his position to any chimeras. He listened intently and tried to see, but there was nothing but blackness meeting his eyes.

"I'm okay!" came a shaky reply . The relief that overwhelmed him was amazing. Sighing he reached for the torch at his belt, and shone it down, to get a better view. Sitting on the floor, a good thirty meters down, was Taya. She was smiling at him, and he smiled back.

"I told you to be careful!" he said, giving her a stern look. She shrugged,

"Sorry Blue, but I was being careful,"

"You have a funny idea of careful, skipping in a possible deadly situation," he laughed, replaying the sight of her prancing across the floor in his mind, which made him laugh even more.

"I was happy," she said, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Because Mannings given up on your search?"

"...Yes. And because I had lots of sugar on my cereal this morning," she giggled.

"Is she okay?" Abe then looked up, and what he saw made him drop his torch.

"Ouch! Abe, what the hell?" yelled Taya when the torch hit her on the head, but she got no reply from the shell shocked fish-man.

"Are **you** ok?" said the same voice, almost playfully. Taya heard the female voice from above her and stood up.

"Abe? Who's with you?" she asked, slightly panicked. She knew Liz was the only other agent in the team at the moment, and Hellboy wasn't letting her go anywhere. Whoever was up there, wasn't someone she knew.

Abe didn't move an inch, he just lay on his belly, like he had been when he was looking at Taya. But now he was staring at the figure crouched on the other side of the hole, hands resting on her knees. For a long time, her image was the only thing that registered to him, but Taya's panicked cries became louder, until he screams finally absorbed far enough into his thoughts for him to take any notice of them.

"Abe!! Who's there?!" she screeched. Abe didn't know quite how to answerer that, so he just said her name, barely loud enough for the cat to hear,

"Nuala," he said.

**A/N: =0 Ooo, it's all strange XD Sorry this chapter kinda sucked, I had to establish a few things between Taya and Abe, maybe rebuild some of that tension I had before between them =/ I don't know XD Anyhoo, hope your all still likeing it, there's quite a bit more to come now I think about it :P I'm dreading doing the chapter when Liz had her babies DX It will have to come soon me thinks... I did another pic on this chapter... Just skip over to my main page for the link my lovelies(: Big hearts to you all!! ^^**


	16. Everything And Nothing

**A/N: A bit of a warning for this chapter... close your eyes if you don't like nakedness! XP**

"What did you just say?" Asked the Elf, her oddly beautiful features creasing into a frown. Abe stared at the pail woman, unable to make his brain function properly. She seemed to be equally confused, but there was no recognition in her eyes, nothing that told him she recognised him.

"...N-Nuala?" he stuttered below his breath, feeling his heart freeze over slowly with shock. He reached out his mind to her, asking subconsciously to be allowed access to her thoughts. A small sharp pain flared in his head, telling him he was less than welcome. Taken aback by the gesture that made him even more confused than he was moments ago, he didn't try it again.

"You know Nuala?" She questioned, suddenly looking extremely happy, even existed. Her eyes brightened up and she leaned forwards like an eager child waiting to hear more of a fairytale. Abe took a moment to study her features, the creamy whites and gold's of her skin, the amber gaze that stared back at him with equal curiosity. Then he noticed something, something that gave him an equal mix of disappointment and relief. The delicate black scar that had spread its way across Nuala's face was not there. Whoever this was, it wasn't the princess.

"Yes," said Blue finally. The corners of her brownish coloured lips turned upwards into a wide grin.

"Did she send you?" Now she was standing up, brushing down her long green dress. He went quiet again, considering how much she looked like the dead princess, how she moved like her, sounded like h-

"Nuala is dead?" Abe looked her in the eye again, as he to pulled himself up onto his feet. With a sad nod, he confirmed what her mind had read off him. She brought a hand up to her mouth in shock, the news forcing tears to rim her eyes. She blinked a few times, allowing the pearl like drops to fall down her cheeks, but she wiped them away with a fleeting hand. Abe was at a loss of what to do, so he just stood there, waiting for the Elf to harness her emotions. When she stopped crying, Blue decided it was okay for him to speak. Quietly, as if his words might hurt her in some way if he said them loud enough, he asked,

"What is your name?" She looked back to him, smiling weakly through her saddened features.

"I am River," she told him, bowing her head, "And you are Abraham Sapien. You love Nuala, and I'm so sorry," though she didn't mean any harm by those words, they struck Abe quit hard. It was most likely down to the fact she had said it out of the blue to him, and how casual her voice seemed. Then there was the other thing that hit him suddenly... he wasn't in love with Nuala anymore, though his heart would always carry her, it belonged to someone else. "Of course!" chirped River suddenly, making Abe jump. She took a delicate leap over the small hole Taya had fallen down, landing beside him without a sound.

"I will lead you to your friend," she reassured him and set off immediately. After a few seconds of watching her back slowly walk away from him, he spun around and peered into the dark of the hole.

"Don't worry Taya, I'll be there soon," he yelled down to her before racing after the fast moving Elf woman. Taya bit her lip as she clicked the torch on and off, not bothering to reply. She knew how much Abe had loved Nuala, and if this new Elf was anything like her look alike, she might have to start worrying.

"Wow," breathed Liz, marvelling at the beautiful four post bed in her temporary room, "this is amazing!"

Hellboy was taking off the old dusty sheets that covered the mattress, ready to replace them with the ones sat by his feet. He paused and looked up at his girlfriend, who was tracing the patterns calved into the wood with a finger. He chuckled deeply before he continued tearing off the blankets,

"It is," he agreed. Liz walked around the room, taking her time to examine every shelf and desk, a smile lightening her tired features. River appeared at the door way, her arms laden with bedding and fresh pillows. She wandered in, placing the items down on the table closest to her before slowly approaching Liz. The fire starter hadn't met the Elf yet, but when Red told her she looked exactly like Nuala he wasn't joking in the slightest. It was like seeing a ghost – well she was, but that was beside the point.

"Hello," said Liz, offering out a hand to the pail woman. The Elf took it gladly and shook it. Her grip was strong, considering how frail she looked.

"Welcome, I hope this room is to your liking?" she replied, letting go of her hand and letting her own fall to her side. Hellboy joined the pair, taking his girlfriend under one of his arms, resting it across her shoulders. Liz smiled and nodded quickly,

"It's lovely, perfect in fact. We can't thank you enough for your hospitality," Red grunted in agreement, smiling at their new host.

"Don't be silly," the Elf cooed, but a sad expression slid across her face, "I couldn't let you and your team camp out in the desert – the days are hot and the nights are freezing," she rubbed her wrist nervously, "Besides, it's nice to have some company... that isn't trying to destroy all of humanity that is..." A slightly awkward silence fell over the three. Liz felt so sorry for River, she'd been down in the depths of the earth for hundreds of years, with only Soultar to ease her loneliness now. Apparently her and Blue had already discussed her situation with Red. The demon was mildly concerned about Golem popping up and giving them a surprise visit, but he concluded that it could work to their advantage if he did. They had also learned who River used to be to the 'Evil genius', about how she looked after him, about the old doctor.

They used to live here together a few years ago, before Soultar got sick of playing happy families and opted for the more 'rebellious' path. The Doctor had worked hard along with Golem and the Elf to create a home here. The cave was already built to house an entire kingdom before they started their work, re-doing the bed rooms, creating a place to cook and refurnishing the old bath house. River was more than happy to share her home with the team, but Liz was slightly suspicious, only because Red had told her that Abe couldn't read her mind and Taya had mumbled something about not getting any emotion readings off her. She supposed it was because the Elf was dead, but that made her even more nervous.

"Yeah," said Hellboy, drawing the attention of both the women, "Were gonna have to have a chat about your friend River," The Elf pursed her lips,

"Well, can it wait? I have to show Abraham and his partner to their room, and all the other agents you have with you," Red was about to protest when Liz gave the woman a slight nod. River bowed her thanks and flew out of the room, the topic of Soultar not being one she enjoyed even thinking about, little own talking about.

Liz giggled, sounding a little more girly than Red was used to,

"Did you hear what she said?" she asked, looking up to Red and giving him a playful grin. Hellboy shrugged and shook his head. "She said 'Abraham and his partner,' do you think their official now?" HB laughed and kiss Liz on the lips,

"For Abe's sake, I sure hope so."

Meanwhile, Abe and Johann were fiddling around with the old electrical wires, trying to get some lights on. So far they were using torches to light their way around, along with a few lanterns and candles that River had given them. They worked in silence, apart from the odd 'whoosh' noise from Kraus's strange suit. They were making progress, all be it slowly. Blue was fixing together a few new wires when Johann decided to speak, making Abe practically jump out of his skin,

"Your thinking about her, aren't you?" For a second, Blue didn't answer, mostly because he didn't know what he was thinking about.

"Who?" he asked as innocently as he could. Kraus stopped what he was doing and faced Blue, who tried his hardest to continue his work.

"Nuala, and zi Elf girl," Abe clipped two wires together, causing a sudden burst of light to explode from the bulbs above them.

"There, all done," he chimed and got to his feet. Johann shook his head,

"Abe, you must be careful. I am far from physic, but I see zhat Taya is tip-toeing around River and you," though Blue had also noticed this, he decided not to comment. Yes, he was lost in the silly memories that him and Nuala shared, and yes, he did enjoy Rivers company, though it did un-nerve him slightly. She was almost the perfect copy of the princess and the sort time they had spent together reminded him of his lost love. Taya was being notably quiet, and Abe didn't know what to do to assure her of his loyalty to her. Even though it had only been a few hours since she had taken a tumble down a hole and the Elf had come to her rescue, he sensed the instant dislike to River she possessed.

"I don't know what to do Johann," he confessed finally. The ghost had also got to his feet and he stood a few meters away. He was willing to listen to Abe's troubles, mostly because he too had lost a woman that was very dear to him a long time ago, but as of yet, he hadn't got a chance to find that kind of love again. He wasn't about to let Abe throw it away because Taya was feeling a little jealous.

"Talk to her later, she vill listen, because she loves you."

"Erm, excuse me?" Taya jumped at the tiny voice that invaded her thoughts. She glanced up from the book she was reading, suppressed to see River looking down at her. The cat swallowed, before rising an eyebrow at the Elf's quizzical stare. In response, River smiled, but Taya felt like her returning grin looked as fake as it felt.

"Yeah?" she asked, returning her eyes to the pages she had been reading. She scanned for her place while the Elf continued, paying little attention to her words,

"I would like to show you and Abraham to your room, do you know where he is?" Taya felt her teeth clench slightly, out of mild irritation. Neither her or Blue had announced anything about their relationship, so that meant the Elf had read one of their minds.

"No," was all she said. River frowned at her harsh tone, but wasn't taken too aback by it. She knew that the woman didn't like her too much and she also understood why, but she was so glad of any company, she could hardly care if it hated her or not.

"Well, I'll go and find him, care to join me?" She said, already heading to the door. Taya was about to say no, but then realised she wanted to keep an eye on them, which struck her as very wrong. She trusted Abe, but not the Elf. Slamming her book shut, she replaced it in the shelf she had found it in, and headed out of the small libry she had found whilst exploring. She had also stumbled upon the bath house and what looked like a throne room. Whoever used to live here, they were important.

They found Abe, Johann and Ed investigating the kitchen. It was a big space, with a huge stove built into the rock and a few large surfaces to prepare food. From the ceiling hung pots and pans, and stuck to the cupboard doors were herbs and spices. The evidence of life in the place was startling, old newspapers lay on the impressive dining table, along with dusty glasses and plates. She could almost imagine Golem and River and the doctor she had mentioned sitting around it... though when she added the sphinx to that mix, she almost laughed at the comical image.

Right now though, it was Abe, Johann and Ed sitting around the table, having some sort of conversation about how Abe had never eaten an Oreo. She giggled at Blues almost distraught features while Ed blabbed on about how the Fish-Man hadn't lived until he tried it, though he looked very unconvinced. Taya wondered how exactly they had gotten onto this topic, thinking about how completely random it is in the situation they were in. She thought that maybe it had something to do with the sudden feeling of confidence that had spread through the team. Not only did they have Soultar on the run... None of the agents seemed to be getting harassed by a hormonal, angry Liz since they hadn't been back t the BPRD. Everything felt better... one way or another.

Abe spotted Taya and River entering the room, and gave his cat girl a warm smile, glad that someone had come along to break up the strange conversation he seemed to be trapped in. He was mildly surprised that she was standing so close to the Elf and not hitting anything, but happy to. Just behind them as they walked to the table, Liz and Red wandered into the room. Hellboy was carrying the egg that had been put in his possession by the dead dragon, earning odd glanced from everyone in the room, apart from Liz who looked like she was used to it already. Ever since the death of the mother dragon, he never let the egg far from his sight. Like Taya, it was also a secret... they thought it best that Manning didn't find out that they had gained a pet dragon, for its own sake.

Abe saw the way Liz was walking – even though she was heavily pregnant, it seems less laboured that usual, like some kind of weight had been removed from her shoulders. Of course, Red looked happier to, even though he was carrying an egg that was very nearly the same size of him. He lay it down on the floor almost lovingly, before he pulled out a chair for Liz to sit on. Blue thought that maybe Hellboy had gotten ever so slightly attached to the shell, which made him laugh to himself.

"Hey guys," said Red as he sat down. He glanced around the table to see the strange looks he was getting and paused mid sit, like he was expecting them to throw something at him. "What?" he asked, "I got something in my teeth?" Johann shook his transparent head with a slight chuckle,

"You seem to be quite affectionate towards zhat, egg," he said, nodding towards the shell. Hellboy finished sitting and shrugged his huge shoulders.

"It's a baby," he said in a defensive tone, then lay a hand on Liz's rounded stomach, "Just like the babies in here," the fire starter gave him a sceptical look and Hellboy quickly corrected himself, "Well maybe not **just** like, but any baby needs some love," Liz seemed warmed by this statement and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, before laying her hand on top of his that still cupped her stomach.

"Next you'll be singing it lullabies Red," said Taya, throwing him a joking smile.

Abe watched as she breezed past the table, towards the cupboards on the wall. She gave him half a smile as she did so, reassuring him that she wasn't really angry with him... or upset. River also walked further into the room, but stopped to face the entire table, like she was about to announce something, but she stayed quiet, silently running her eyes over everyone.

"Is it just me," started Taya, opening a cupboard, "Or is everyone else sick of rations?" Abe shifted himself in his chair to get a better view or the cat girl as everyone mumbled their agreement. She was stretching up to reach the top shelf, were an old looking book lay on its side. She was about to climb up onto the surface when Abe got up and strolled towards her, plucking down the book with little effort and handing it to her. He smiled at her as he passed it over, and she gave him a thanking smile in returnee, before wrinkling her nose to stop a sneeze as the dust rose up to meet her. Abe laughed at her face and watering eyes as she opened the book, amused by how cute she'd looked.

"Who puts a book in the kitchen cupboard?" she mumbled to herself, then after scanning the first page she noticed the mention of cookies, brownies and ginger bread men. "Oh, it's a recopy book," but something was disturbing her... she recognised it, or more the writing that was inside of it. All of it had been hand written, like someone had taken all the recipes they liked and put them together in one place.

Abe saw the almost shocked expression creep across Taya's face, and felt everyone's eyes on the couple. Everyone sensed that there was something wrong, but River was the first to speak,

"Yes," she said, walking over to where they stood, "It's Doctor Hawkins book, he brought it from his home for when he stayed here, with us," Abe's eyes flicked to the Elf, his fast brain instantly connecting Taya to the name. He then looked back to the cat, who was running a delicate finger over the writing.

"I thought... I mean, I knew it was possible that it was the same doctor... but I never knew my dad was... evil," She snuffed, a small tear dripping down to the paper of the book, smudging the neat writing that lay there. Abe wanted to hold her, but felt some kind of anger burning off her. He knew he should have stopped River from saying anything when he was the look on her face, but he was to slow,

"It **is** you!" she exclaimed happily, "Oh, my dear Taya! I thought I saw his sole in your eyes, but I was so unsure!" The Elf almost reached out to hug her, but Abe placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. River gave him an odd glance, but returned her attention to the cat girl, "Your father wasn't evil, He was the best man I have ever known," she tried to sooth, but that seemed to make her even madder.

"Shut up," she spat venomously, slamming the book shut. River looked slightly pained, and took a step back, "You know my father better than I do? " she was crying now, properly, not just shedding stray tears, "So your one of the people that stole him away when I was little? One of the people he worked with? One of the people he decided was worth more time than his own daughter?" Blue instinctively placed himself between the two woman when Taya lunged forwards slightly, and she gave him a disgusted look, before reaching up and squeezing the space between her eyes with a thumb and finger.

"Ok," she said, trying to calm herself and her shaking voice, "I...I need to...to take a shower," she decided, placing the book on the counter and walking away. Abe reached out a hand to her back, but stopped, knowing that she needed to walk away from this. He swallowed hard, before looking to River over his shoulder. She gave him a thankful but sad smile,

"It was my fault," she said, laying a hand on his back, "I should not have sounded so enthusiastic. I just thought that she might remember me, but apparently, she does not."

Abe turned around to face her, but looked over to the team. They were watching him in a stunned silence, like they were expecting something from him. Then Red said,

"Wow," and the awkward quiet was broken, and filled by a cascade of questions. After a few minutes, Red got everyone to stop harassing Abe and River, and they all sat at the dining table, all equally confused.

"She didn't know that her father was working with Golem," said Abe, tapping his fingers on the dark wood of the table impatiently, "I do understand her reaction," River, who was sat next to him, nodded,

"I just don't understand how she cannot remember us. Soultar used to always spend time playing with her when she was a toddler, and I was like a mother from the moment she was born. The Doctor always brought her here with him when he could, but knew that she needed a normal life...well as normal as possible with her mutations," She said sadly. Abe was quite annoyed at the use of the word 'mutations' and River read that off him immediately. "You mean you don't know?" she asked, glancing around the entire team. Blue gave her a confused look, "Of course you wouldn't, how could you?" she continued.

"Her father... did something to her mother when she was pregnant with Taya, something that changed the baby in its early development. That's why both of her parents were normal, whereas Taya... well, as you can see, she's different," before anyone could get bad ideas about Mr Hawkins, she quickly explained, "Taya would have died otherwise... It's all very complicated, and I'm no scientist, but there was something wrong with her and Elric knew that his baby wouldn't live without help."

The table shared some confused looks, but they believed the Elf. Ed felt very out of place, knowing that he wasn't in the 'inner circle' and most of what everyone was saying made no sense to him. Besides, he was only a messenger boy, and the only reason he was still there was because Liz wanted to make sure he didn't blab to Manning.

"I'm sure the kid will be okay..." said Red, trying to reassure Blue more than anything, "She just needs time," River smiled at the demon, before looking back to the fish man,

"Sweet Abraham," she started, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You must tell her that her father didn't know Soultar would turn our like he has, none of us did," Abe blinked a few times,

"But I-"

"Please, he was a good man, don't let her believe otherwise." The expectant looks he was getting told him he had little choice,

"Okay, where's the bath house?"

The shower room was a large complex, and looked more like a swimming pool. In the main room there was three large, circular pools, making a kind of triangular shape together. The floor was covered in mosaics of mermaids and fish, dolphins and sea creatures, all beautiful blues and purples. On either sides of the giant room were pillars in a neat row, holding up the old balcony above him. To the right of him, he could see the door that lead to the shower. He swallowed.

Abe was unsure to say the least. He could already feel the heat of the shower, see the steam flowing from the open doorway and creeping across the floor towards his feet. The air was stuffy, but in a pleasant way, laden with the soft smell of lavender and cinnamon. He spotted her clothes lying on the floor, crumpled in a line like she had taken them off as she went along, to impatient to wait for her shower. He got an image of her in his mind, lazily walking across the room, shedding her clothing like a flower would shed its petals. He didn't know if that thought was wrong for him to imagine, but in all honesty, he couldn't help it.

He followed this line of clothes to the doorway and stopped. Through the haze of warm mist, he could see her figure standing underneath the onslaught of hot water, her mid-length hair plastered to her back. She faced away from him, giving him the view of her well toned back and long, graceful legs. He found himself watching the silver streams of water slide their way down the soft curves of her body, making her skin gleam in the dull yellow light. She lifted her arms to shift the chestnut hair to one side of her neck, running a hand through it a few times absentmindedly.

Abe closed his eyes as he tried to regain control of his pulse... and his wandering mind. He swallowed hard before clearing his throat, deciding this was best done quickly, before he managed to do something stupid. After another second of hesitation, filled with strange thoughts that he was sure he wasn't supposed to be having, he spoke, very quietly,

"Taya?" his voice was full of questioning uncertainty, but also brimmed with a soft lulling concern. The cat jumped slightly, causing water to spray off her shoulders in a random splatter. Her head turned towards him as her hands instinctively covered her breasts, her dark, earthy gaze set into a soft frown. Blue waited for her to scream at him, or something along the same lines but she seemed to smile slightly at the sight of him. Blue felt his throat size up again, and his mind stumbled over words he couldn't say.

"Abe?" she said, slightly confused by his presents, "Is something the matter?" Though she seemed to be unfazed by him being there, he saw her cheeks darken ever so slightly, leaving them a creamy pink. Figuring that staring at her wasn't the best of ideas, he looked down to his feet, twiddling his fingers around each other in a mute apology,

"No...Well yes, I think. I don't know," he stopped and bit his lip, much like she did when she was confused or unsure; "I'm here to find that out." She tried her very best to look like she didn't know what he was talking about, but Abe saw right through the stubborn mask that hid her real thoughts. Though he knew her expression was hiding something, he couldn't challenge her, so they lapsed into an oddly needed quiet. That is, until Taya started to laugh, the noise making Abe look back to her smiling features.

"While I'm having a shower?" and before Blue had chance to organise his strange and jumbled thoughts, he was laughing to.

"I'm sorry, truly I am," he said, once again using his strange, flowing hand movements to get his feelings across, "It's just... I got the feeling I needed to do this now, before it got any worse," Taya stopped laughing then, or even smiling. He felt her mood darken and suddenly he longed to be closer to her, to comfort her.

She allowed a small squeal of surprise to escape her lips when Blue wrapped both of his strong arms around her body from behind, pressing her into him. She didn't dare breath for a few tense moments, the soft skin of his body heaving against her own as he took almost laboured breaths. Feeling a comforting warmth spread through her body, she relaxed in his embrace, letting herself lean on him gently. At this reaction, Abe let his cheek press against the back of her head, her wet hair sticking to him slightly. He breathed in the smell of her shampoo, recognising the reassuring sent instantly. He let out an unsure sigh,

"I know that you don't truly think your fathers evil. Tell me what the matter is Taya, please?" The Fish-Man reached out his webbed hand and rested it on one of her own, rubbing his thumb up and down soothingly.

"Nothing and everything," she said dryly as a chuckle caught in her throat. Blue held her a little tighter, enjoying the feeling of another's body so close to him. After a few seconds, she wriggled around in his grip, so she could look into his eyes. He held her gaze, far to aware of her naked body almost at one with his. "Don't worry Abe," she said, searching his eyes with her own, "everything will figure itself out..." He made a sound of agreement, not daring to speak. Something inside him was making his heart beat faster, making him want to get even closer to the woman he was holding in his arms. Water traced its way down her face, like thousands of little tears, but her eyes bore no sadness, they just shone with a sudden curiosity. She wanted to ask something, or tell him something, but she was holding back. He probed her mind, only for a second, but what he heard made little sense to him;

'What about us? I feel like everybody knows the people I love better than I do...'

He didn't dare ask her, knowing that she trusted him not to go rummaging around in her head, and the last thing he wanted right now was an argument. Not enjoying the silence they were now encased in and the tension that was building up inside of it, Abe searched for something to say.

"Where did you get that scar?" he asked, spotting the small silver streak just below her lip. If he was thinking straight, he wouldn't have asked that question he realised. Not after everything that she'd been through in her life. With an amused flicker in her eyes, she reached up and traced the hardly noticeable line,

"Glass, I think," Abe gave her a lob-sided smile before bringing his own finger up to repeat the gesture she had just made. It occurred to him suddenly that he loved these little things about her, the old battle scars, the cute freckles dotted around her back... the birth mark he had accidentally noticed on her bottom, that was in the shape of a splodge crescent moon. He grinned at that thought. He wanted to know every inch of her, but his bravery stopped at that thought.

He soon found his hand cupping her cheek, his other hand resting lightly on her back. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into his touch, begging silently for more of his soft affection. Her wet lips kissed his sensitive palm and despite the hot atmosphere shivers ran down his spine. Her thoughts told him so much of what she wanted, how she almost needed them to be together, right now, lost in each other. Abe truly whished he was a braver man, not ashamed of his own body, not afraid of her turning away in disgust. After a heavy, almost disappointed sigh, she tilted her head up to him, blinking away the water that streamed down her face,

"Can I ask you to do something for me Abe?"

Blue almost laughed at her pouting expression, but his heart felt like a lump of led in his chest. He would do anything for her, but for some reason... he was so afraid of doing something that seemed so natural. With a forced smile, he tilted his head at her,

"Of course, what is it?"

"Fetch me a towel?"

On the way to the bath house, River had told Abe where his and Taya's room was. It was conveniently placed right next door to the showers, so Blue could make used of the pools (Once the filter system was working again,) and so Taya didn't have far to wander in her towel. Abe had her clothes bundled up in his arms, following behind her closely with a distant smile on his face. It seemed like they had taken things a step further somehow – she wasn't freaked out that he'd seen her naked, or even been so close to her when she was, and that gave him a feeling of security. She didn't mind being intimate with him... it was him being intimate with her that stopped things happening. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he followed Taya into their room.

Inside, the first thing he noticed was the size of his new accommodation. Even though a huge, four post bed dominated the room, there was still a lot of space to move around. Taya seemed equally surprised and had stopped just before Abe did. To the left of the room was a dressing table and book shelves, and to the right there was a wardrobe, draws and a desk. The grey stone floor was covered mainly by a deep red rug that matched the drapes hanging from the posts of the bed. Candles on the wall were already burning and clean bed sheets had been laid out for them by River.

"Me likes," said Taya, smiling. Abe put her clothes into one of the draws before setting out to make the bed with the things provided. Taya watched him for a second, before closing the door to stop the draft chilling her more than it already had. She wandered to the bed and started to help Blue, but it soon became apparent that she wasn't very good at it. Abe watched her out of the corner of his eye, laughing at her every now and again. She seemed to be getting very frustrated with a pillow she was trying to case, but he was to amused by her struggle to offer help. When she had finally finished wrestling with it, she collapsed onto the bed, spreading her arms out like she wanted to take up as much room as possible.

"Your bags been brought here," Abe said lifting it from the floor by the wall.

"Pass it here," she said, sitting up. He did as she asked and watched as she rummaged around inside it. Liz had taken it from the BPRD when she and Ed went looking for her, knowing the cat would never return. Taya began to pull items out of it, searching for something. He saw the book that she had before, when she was up the tree, the bunny slippers with the silly faces, a few clothes and her PJ's.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed," she yawned, and moved to pull off her towel. Abe spun around out of common courtesy, though the gesture didn't make any sense to him anymore. After a few minutes she told him he could turn around and she was lying on the bed again, in the same pose as before. He let his eyes flick over her body, admiring every bit of her. He didn't see her smiling at his staring until it was far too late for him to cover it up. He felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment, but she just giggled and patted the bed beside her.

For the next hour, they lay together, staring at the ceiling and talking about everything and anything, their hands clamped together like they would never let go. Taya was finally drifting off into slumber when Red charged into the room and yelled, loud enough to wake the dead,

"I'm having a baby!"

**A/N: Well then, I think Red's slightly confused(: Herm, personally, I didn't think this chapter needed an M rating, but there are some seriously fussy people out there, which is why I warned you at the start ^^ I know this chapter is everywhere with everyone, but I have been neglecting Hellboy and Liz's relationship... And poor Johann, I love that gas bag 3 More up soon my little duckies!! (Can you tell I'm in a random mood?)**


	17. Whats To Come

The full moon cast its silver rays across the still lively city centre. Slipping through the nights shadows, unnoticed by the people that stumbled past him in their drunken stupor, Soultar made his way to The Nexus. The small club was located in a dodgy part of town to say the least, the distant (Well, not quite distant enough,) sounds of police sirens screaming their warning for all to hear. Every now and again he would pass a group of people shouting at each other, or some silly, alcohol fuelled knife fight. He was quite amused by humans pointless antics most of the time, but he was far too lost in his own thoughts to even notice them now.

He had lost. That hauntingly true thought replayed in his mind over and over, refusing to be drowned out by the small glimmers of hope he still held. It was stupid really, how carless he had been. When he looked back over the last few months, he saw all the things he could have changed to make things work better for himself. But, the past was the past... everything in life happens for a reason, so maybe this was just life's way of saying 'It's time to change tactics.' Well, he had to now.

Taya. That small, rosy cheeked, curly haired toddler had grown up to be his enemy and there was nothing he could do about it. It was a twisted play on fate that had lead him to crossing paths with her again. In all his life he never thought he'd see her after that night so many years ago when he left her at that orphanage. The same night he promiced her father that he would never hurt her. That pact just made things difficult now. How was he supposed to crush the BPRD when it meant crushing her in the process?

The music from the club could already be heard from across the street. He stood on the curb and watched the entrance for a moment, wondering if what he was doing was the best idea. A few cars went past, spraying water up from the puddles that made the streets glow. He wasn't used to the whole people thing, so his nerves were getting to him, though he would never admit to that. Taking a deep breath, he strode across the road straight into the bar. Smells of alcohol and tobacco greeted him, but the place was surprisingly well kept and modern considering the flimsy, decreped outside, but he guessed that was the point. The owner of this astabliment didn't want attention from humans... he was a demon after all.

A band was playing lively music on the stage, just in front of it was a dance floor that was practically deserted. Tables framed three sides of the main room, the other wall being the actual bar, where people were gathering drinks and chatting. Soultar pushed his way passed a few people and slutty looking waitresses towards one of the bar tenders. Pulling down his hood, he sat on one of the high stools and waited for the man to turn his attention towards him.

"What can I get you?" Said the huge, friendly looking man. Golem just stared at him for a moment, trying to decide how best to answerer him.

"A meeting with Genie," he kept his voice low, but a few heads still turned to look at him. The bar tender swallowed hard, the greeting smile he had previously been wearing fading away. Soultar thought that he just wasn't going to reply, the look in the man's eyes telling him nothing of what he was thinking. Then, suddenly, he waved his hand in the air, flagging down a passing waitress,

"Jenny sweetie, do me a favour and cover for me?" The girl, who looked far too young to be working in such a place nodded, making her curly blond hair bounce about her head. She gave Soultar a suspicious look as she squeezed passed the giant bartender and started to take orders.

Soultar followed him when he beckoned, weaving through the people (And the demons, he soon spotted,) towards the back room. When they were inside what looked like a small office, the man closed the door. He looked aggravated, to say the least and presided to pace the room, leaving Golem standing and watching as he did so.

"What is it you want from him?" he asked finally, halting in his tracks. Soultar was about to speak when he suddenly continued, "Who are you?" now the bartender was looking at him, trying to read his face, decide if he knew him from somewhere.

"I am Soultar Golem, here to speak to Genie and Genie alone," he replied, his voice calm and collected, even when the man's face split into a wide grin.

"I thought I'd seen your face!" he laughed. Soultar's brow furrowed. He had lived most of his life in caves, how could someone recognise him? Reading the bewildered man's expression, the bartender said, quite seriously, "It's my job to know the high ranking evil geniuses."

A few seconds went by as Soultar tried to understand what the man meant, but suddenly, it hit him.

"So you're Genie?" Chuckling deeply, the fat man nodded. Golem looked very unconvinced to say the least.

"Not what you expected?" he asked, razing a bushy eyebrow. Golem felt like he was being mocked by the giants tone and simply nodded with a grunt.

"Well, your instincts are spot on – I look nothing like this, which is probrebly the reason your here," the man sat down on the old looking arm chair by the fireplace, picking up a bottle of whisky from his desk as he went. Golem watched him pour two glasses out before he joined Genie on the chair opposite. The shape shifting demon picked up his drink, swirling it around in its container and staring at it with a mischievous glint in his eye,

"Well, am I right?" he asked, taking a swig of the bitter liquid. As the glass made contact with his lips his very being changed, simmering from the fat, happy looking bartender into a skinny purple demon, his dark completion clashing with the bright yellow suit he wore so proudly. Golem was impressed, taking a moment to glance over Genie's new body. His head was crowned with a mop of dark black hair, two small red horns sprouting from his forehead and gleaming in the dark. His eyes were also a deep but bright red, glowing almost as he passed Soultar a drink. His skin seemed cracked in places, darker streaks of purple channelling their way across his face, but Golem soon realised it was his veins.

With a single gulp he downed the whisky, swallowing the bitter liquid without a flinch.

"Yes, you are," he said softly placing the glass back down. "You're one of the only shape shifting demons that can cast his spell on others." For a moment, silence swept across the pair and Genie gave Soultar a very serious look,

"Sorry sugar," he sighed, slipping deeper into his chair, "I don't do that kind of thing anymore."

"Then I'm sorry too, because I didn't come all this way to hear those words," he replied, deadly quiet bringing venom to his tone. Genies eyes flicked to the warm glow of the fire place, trying to keep his cool. He wasn't the bravest of people and he was all too aware of Soultar's power, but he switched sides a long time ago, when he realised humans weren't just overgrown apes anymore, that they really had earned their soles.

"Was that a threat pumpkin?" he said sweetly to the pail man, who frowned at his use of the word 'pumpkin.'

"Yes, I suppose it was."

**River's cave**

"River?" called Johann, stepping slowly into her room. She was sat on her bed, sowing a new dress for herself. She smiled up at the gas man with a greeting grin,

"Hello!" she said, laying down her silky white material, "Can I help you Kraus?"

"Vell," he began, a hissing noise escaping his suit, "I vas curious, you are a ghost, a spirit, much like myself, yet you are able to keep your original form, and still," he paused, reaching out a hand like he wanted to place in on her shoulder, but stopped himself, "You are still... physical? I do not understand?" Her chime like giggle resonated around the room.

"Oh, dearest Johann" she whispered sadly, "I'll admit that it is rather strange being around you, you feel different somehow... but I... I don't know why I'm like this either. I'm so sorry," he watched her small fingers tap rhythmically on her knees and she refused to look at him, like she was guilty.

He sat beside her and sighed,

"Vould you be villing to let me run some...tests on you? I know it sounds strange, but I consider myself an expert on these things and zere may be a vay for me to become... more real."

For a second, she remained quiet, but her lips soon parted to say something. Just as her first word breathed from her mouth, Hellboy's voice filled the air, echoing from somewhere down the corridor,

"I'm having a baby!"

"we'd better-" she began, but Krause cut her off,

"Yes, I can wait," he said sadly, heading for the door.

Taya was the first to react to Hellboy's words, diving up from the bed and jumping up and down excitedly like a five year old that had been granted the wish of ice cream. She repeated the sentence "Oh my God!" a few times, before realising how silly she looked and calming down. Red was already rushing back the way he came, also laughing happily as he practically sprinted down the corridor. Taya stretched out her hand towards Abe, who took it in his as they followed the excited demon.

It was safe to say both Abe and Taya stopped in their tracks when a still very pregnant Liz, who seemed to be in no pain at all, greeted Hellboy with a kiss on the cheek at the doorway to the kitchen.

"You'll miss it if you don't hurry up!" she exclaimed happily, "He's almost here!" The couple disappeared into the room. The cat glanced sideways at Abe, giving him a look that said, quite clearly, that she was confused. He shrugged then lead her forwards through the door way. Inside Red was standing with Liz, River and Johann, who was shouting at Ed for trying to touch the egg they were all staring at.

"It must do it himself!" the ghost exclaimed, thrusting a dangerous finger towards the surprised looking agent. Ed jumped back, away from the egg. At the same time there was a loud cracking sound and Ed's expression paled, as if someone was going to blame it on him. Hellboy edged a little closer to the shell, placing a tender hand on its surface. In response it was nudged away by the baby inside. Red glanced at everyone in the room, silent excitement glistening in his golden eyes. Nobody made a sound as more small snapping sounds filled the air.

Very slowly over the next half hour, the dragon began to push its way out of its protective casing. Taya was sat on the surface by the sink, Abe leaning on it next to her with his long arms crossed over his chest. He had seen the disappointed look take over Taya's face when she learned it wasn't Liz who was giving birth. She was still happy, but somehow he knew she was looking forward to seeing the twins come into the world. He had never thought she was a children person, though a lot of things about her surprised him.

"it's brilliant, isn't it?" he said, feeling the need to break the quiet, "This is the only animal of its kind in the world, much like myself...and we get to watch its first step!" The noise of Taya's amused chuckle met his ears, but he wasn't quite sure what she found amusing. He tilted his head towards her in question and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, its first steps are gonna be pretty amazing, but I bet watching Red trying to teach it to fly will be better, not to mention when it figures out it can breathe fire!" He laughed at her strange remark, placing his hand on top of hers. She soon found herself in a comfortable peace, the combination of happiness and tiredness feeling oddly welcome. She let her mind wander to places she wouldn't normally let it wonder, and she soon found herself thinking about what the future might hold for her and her new partner. Sure, they were strange, different and well... not even the same species, but nothing got in the way of love... did it? She frowned at her next thought. She had formed an image of herself in her mind, holding a baby, but it wasn't Liz's or Hellboy's, it was hers. But it was difficult to see the child she held, couldn't put the image together in her head. If she and Blue ever had a baby, what would it look like? She shook her head, it probably wasn't even possible.

"It is," said Abe suddenly, speaking quietly. The others were so absorbed in watching the dragon, they didn't even notice he was talking, "or at least... I think it is," looking slightly ashamed at himself for reading her thoughts, he hopped up onto the space next to her gripping her hand tightly. She scowled at him a little, then shook her head,

"Oh, don't worry Abe, I don't want babies," she said quickly, dismissing the though from her own mind as fast as she could. In truth, she didn't really want to plan for their future, for one, it was funnier not knowing and two... Things might just not work out. Besides, they'd only been 'together' for a few days really. Then, remembering that Abe still had hold of her hand and was probably probing her mind now, she offered him a weak smile and formed an image of a catfish in her head. Abe's features creased into a frown the moment the though reached him. It took him a second to get the joke, before they both burst into a quiet laughter, so not to disturb the others.

"That's what our kids would look like," she giggled, "And there'd be hundreds of them!" Scooting a little closer to Abe, she let her eyes settle on the egg. She didn't notice Blues face pail slightly at her words, "I mean," she continued with a mischievous smirk on her lips, "Cats have an average litter of six," Abe swallowed, "And fish have thousands of little ones, so... can you imagine how fat I'd be? Not to mention all the diapers that will need changing! It's just not happening!" They Bothe smiled at each other.

"I'm closer to a dolphin than a fish, I'd like to point out," was all he said on the matter, though he got the feeling t would crop up again when Liz had her children. They returned their attention back to the shell just in time to see a small and curious, red nose poke out from under the lid of the egg. Red gave an excited squeal, that Taya was sure he'd be embarrassed about later.

Within the next few seconds Hellboy was cradling a baby dragon, who was about the size of a Germen Sheppard dog. It was making small mewling noises, stretching out its limbs for the first time, grabbing at the air randomly with tiny talons. Its comically small wings stayed tucked into its back safely as it swished it's long tail around in the air slowly. Red looked so proud, like he himself had just given birth to the wriggling lizard.

"Isn't he beautiful Liz?" he cooed, bringing up a finger to stroke the baby's nose. It's nostrils flared at the contact and his eyes focused on the offending digit, making them cross. The fewer soppy people in the room (well, only excluding Johann and Liz,) gave a collective 'aww!' Liz traced a tentative finger along the dragons stubby black horns, watching the baby look at her with it's big, golden eyes,

"He sure is," she said softly but then gave Red a very serious look, "You better be this damn excited and soppy when our little ones arrive!"

"'Course I will be babe! I can't wait to hold my kids for the first time, but for now, are you going to help me be Peregrines mummy?" The entire room gave him a look that quite plainly said, 'what the hell?'

"What?!" he said defensively, "the name means 'wanderer' in some random language!"

"Right," replied Liz, crossing her arms over her chest, "screw that, I'm calling him Zippo."

"Hey, you can't do that! I'm his mum!"

"A second ago, you wanted us both to be his mum!"

The rest of the team, after greeting the newly born into the world and getting their appointed roles of Godmothers, Godfathers and surrogate aunties and uncles went off to bed. All except Kraus that is, who stayed behind to explain to Hellboy and Liz that a baby dragon would probrebly eat just as much as Hellboy, poop as much as all of his cats put together and have the worst teething problems in the world. Liz wasn't too happy.

The team gave progress reports three times a week, as they promised Manning. They did this to keep him happy, but it only made him suspicious because they were actually doing what he told them too. The main reason they hadn't moved from the caves was because of the dragon, but one they were all keeping quiet, even from each other, was the fact they felt quite at home where they were. More food and water, along with fresh clothes were sent over for them. The excuse they told Manning for their inability to press on to the next cave was quite simple – they're trying to convince a ghost that lives there – River, to help them. This wouldn't work forever, but for now, it would have to do.

It was on the fitht progress report that Manning showed them all something very disturbing that had been circulating the news for the last few days. On a small TV that Hellboy insisted that Manning send them, they watched the recording he had sent over to them. At first they were all very confused about why he was worried about it, but things soon began to turn nasty. The image was of a preacher – a man in a white suit, with pale skin to match it. His hair was short and platinum blond, jelled back in a sleek, neat manner. He stood before a crowd of people on podium. Taya watched him closely, every movement he made making her eyes follow him. Everything about him commanded attention, the way he walked, the way he waved to the roaring crowed, the way he smiled to them like some great world leader would. The news reporter even looked happy to see him. She was explaining something about a monster attack in America, killing hundreds. Apparently the deformed creatures had appeared out of no were and destroyed homes and people before disappearing again. The team were shocked to see pictures of chimeras flash across the bottom of the screen. The pictures were blurry, obviously taken by people fleeing with phones, but they were still recognisable. She then went on to explain this man –Kain Lone, as he called himself had predicted it days before.

The room tensed at those words, mostly because they should have known if something like this was happening, so they could go and help. Hellboy was angry already, the pictures of destruction appearing on the screen making him a whole lot worse. Bothe of his hands were clenched into fists as an image of a still blood stained rode with upturned cars and fallen rubble flashed in front of him. He should have been there to help. But, as he watched, he soon learned why he wasn't called in.

The man spoke in such a magnetic, beautiful voice, he felt himself lean forwards a little to listen.

"All of what I told you is true!" he called out to the people, who cheered in his support, "The demons from hell have arrived! But worse is yet to come, as the devil himself plots against the human race! But this demon is not a stranger to you, he has walked amongst our kind free from harm for years, earning our trust and poisoning our judgment!"

And though everyone in the room secretly knew what was coming next, it didn't stop the shocked gasps escaping their lips,

"Hellboy!"

**A/N: Sorry about the update time XD Hope you all had lovely holidays!  
There be a few people I need to say thanks to and praise their fantastically wonderful fanfictions!**

**First up – PhoenixCrystal! Your fanfic is amazing dearie! ^^ Your OC will be finished soon, I did two pictures of her because I really wasn't sure what style suited her best :P The only reason she isn't uploaded yet is because of my PC throwing a hissy fit at me ¬¬ Sorry about the wait! GO READ HER STORY NOW!**

**Next- TheBlueBottle, her messages and reviews are awesome! Not to mention her new amazing fic, that you need to read right now! Seriously! Now! **

** For you wonderful people that are still following this story, leaving comments and faving...Thanks so much! Your support helps me write each chapter! **

** To all the authors of fanficts I'm currently reading – I'll be leaving you reviews soon! Sorry I haven't been on in a while!**


End file.
